Noches de alcoba
by Cohenn
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si cada noche comienzas a recibir visitas inesperadas? Marco Diaz tendrá que averiguar la respuesta
1. Primera noche Parte 1

Se suponía que fuera un viernes como cualquier otro, jugar videojuegos, comer la cena que le dejaron en el frigorífico y relajarse de la atareada semana escolar. Pero nada sucedió como tenia previsto, Marco giro la cabeza para mirar a su acompañante de alcoba dormir plácidamente a su lado, no pudiendo evitar el pensar como termino en esa situación…

Hace un par de horas que había llegado de la preparatoria, la última semana habían sido un suplicio, exámenes finales, preparativos para bailes, anuarios, la búsqueda de universidades, demasiadas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo del cual disponer. Así pues, Marco había decidió que primero tomaría una ducha fría para relajar su cuerpo, luego buscaría la cena que su madre le dejo y miraría la televisión un rato. Estaba en el cuarto de baño cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación rechinar, salió al pasillo para cerrarla, pero cuando tomo la manija pudo ver por la rendija de la puerta una sombra que cruzo de un lado a otro, extrañado entro a su habitación en búsqueda del intruso encontrando la pieza vacía.

-¿Mmm… Sera mi imaginación?-

Se disponía a salir cuando escucho una risita provenir de su closet, lentamente se giró, camino hasta la entrada de este tomo las perillas de la puerta corrediza, jalo aire y se preparo para enfrentar lo que se encontrara dentro, de un solo movimiento abrió las puertas, encontrando a una chica de pelo negro vestida con una falda verde y una camisa a juego que le sonreía con picardía.

-Hola…-

-Maldición Janna, me diste un susto de muerte, ¿Qué rayos haces metida en el closet y como entraste a mi casa? –

-Tengo las llaves de tu casa desde secundaria Diaz ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? –

-Si lo recuerdo, pero ¿Por qué entrar a mi closet? –

-Que te puedo decir, me gusta tu olor y los lugares oscuros, aquí tengo ambos-

Janna se acercó al rostro de Marco y le sonrió burlonamente, después camino y se sentó en su cama.

-Muy bien Marco, es viernes por la noche, tus padres no están y tienes a una linda chica sentada en tu cama, ¿Qué tienes en mente? –

El castaño se sonrojo a sobre manera, nunca había podido lidiar con las insinuaciones de Janna.

-Yo tomare un baño, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. – Marco se giro y se dispuso a salir de la habitación no sin antes escuchar las ultimas palabras de su amiga.

-Oh… en ese caso ¿Qué tal si entro contigo?, puedo dejar que tú me bañes…-

Se quedo petrificado un segundo, podía sentir su cara arder, miro de reojo a la chica, la cual estaba a punto de romper en carcajadas.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Es delicioso ver tu cara Diaz-

-¡Solo déjame tranquilo!-

El castaño huyo al cuarto de baño, aun podía escuchar la risa de Janna, se metió a la regadera y dejo que el agua lo enfriara.

-Maldición, siempre es lo mismo, soy su fuente de diversión-

Se quedo ahí varios minutos, recordando todas las ocasiones en que le hizo jugarretas aprovechándose de él, o simplemente haciéndole insinuaciones a sabiendas que él no puede responder.

-¿No puedo?-

Comenzó a meditar, mas allá de la notoria vergüenza que sentía tras las descaradas insinuaciones de su amiga, no había nada que lo detuviera de hacer algo, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Muy bien Janna, juguemos tu juego –

Tras terminar su ducha, se colocó una toalla en la cintura, dejando su torso al aire, entro a su habitación, encontrando a su amiga recostada en su cama leyendo una historieta.

-Por fin la princesa termino de asearse-

Marco ignoro este comentario, abrió una gaveta de su cómoda para buscar ropa interior limpia, al ver esto Janna se levantó de la cama y camino a la puerta.

-wops, creo que el niño necesita privacidad-

-A no ser que necesites ayuda…-

Había retomado sus insinuaciones, estaba esperando la típica cara de desconcierto de su acompañante, pero esta no apareció, en vez de que Marco se sonrojara, este simplemente se giro para mirarla a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa ladeada.

-Claro, porque no-

Si bien esta era la primera vez que aceptaba una de sus insinuaciones, esto no bastaba para sorprenderla, Janna era lista, sabia cuales eran las intenciones de Marco.

(Oh… así que quieres jugar, muy bien veamos quien se acobarda primero) pensó la morena.

Lentamente se acercó a el y puso un dedo en su pecho.

-Sigues mojado, ¿me puedes dar una toalla para ayudarte a secarte? –

-Claro que sí, toma esta-

Marco se quito la toalla de la cintura, entregándosela a Janna, la cual se quedó petrificada al instante mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, su cara era un verdadero poema, el sabia que no iba a ganarle un "juego del cobarde" a su amiga, así que fue de 0 a 100 en su primera jugada, si bien el plantarse completamente desnudo frente a la artífice de sus momentos mas vergonzosos era prácticamente un suicidio, si lograba desconcertarla estaría totalmente a su merced, y por lo visto funciono.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que querías una toalla-

-Yo... yo...yo…-

-Oh..., ¿Te incomoda? Yo pensaba que querías ducharte conmigo –

Comenzó a cerrar el espacio entre los dos, poniendo claramente nerviosa a la chica, la cual dio un paso atrás, se acerco a su rostro un poco para susurrarle.

-Deberías empezar a tomarme más enserio…-

El castaño se dio la vuelta volviendo a colocarse la toalla, no lo vio, pero pudo percibir la risa de satisfacción que salía de él, esto la pincho en el orgullo, jamás se habían burlado de ella, ella era la que hacia las bromas y la que siempre se salía con la suya.

En un arranque de orgullo, Janna empujo a Marco sobre la cama, para después montarse encima.

-Tu eres el que debe tomarme enserio a mi Diaz-

Acerco su rostro al de él para rosar sus labios con los suyos, quería provocarlo, lentamente comenzó a acariciar el pecho del castaño mientras que con su otra mano tocaba su mejilla para acentuar el rose de sus labios. Podía notar como tenía completo control sobre de él, sentir como se tensaba por cada rose que le daba con sus labios, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y comenzó a percibir una protuberancia bajo la toalla que empujaba hacia ella, bajo un poco hacia su oído mordisqueando su lóbulo y susurrándole.

-Vamos, muéstrame que no eres solo palabras…-

Dijo burlonamente y se incorporó para ver la cara de su víctima, esperando el sonrojo y la vergüenza mas grande en la vida del castaño, pero nada estaba mas lejos de la realidad, Marco tenia una mirada salvaje, su cara era una mescla de deseo y rabia, Janna pudo sentir un súbito escalofrió en la columna, quiso levantarse, pero la tenían sujetada por las caderas y en un rápido movimiento Marco la giro y se puso sobre de ella.

-No soy tu juguete Janna…-

-Lo…lo..lamen...to…-

La voz se le quebraba, en verdad sintió miedo, su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, la sujetaba de las muñecas, estaba completamente inmovilizada.

Lentamente se acercó a su cuello, lo olisqueo como si de su presa se tratara, después lo comenzó a besar con gentileza buscando el punto exacto, sin previo aviso clavo su boca en su clavícula, con la intención de provocarle un chupetón, fue tan súbito que le saco un tierno gemido involuntario, eso no hizo más que encenderlo, comenzó a mordisquear y chupar con más fuerza cada rincón de su cuello, poniendo especial atención en los puntos que hacían que su espalda se tensara, recorrió desde la parte trasera de sus orejas hasta la base de su garganta, sentía como la tenía a su merced, su respiración cada vez se iba acelerando más, y de repente se detuvo, le dio un pequeño beso juguetón en los labios y la miro a los ojos.

-Muy bien, creo que esto te servirá de lección-

Janna estaba jadeando ligeramente, ese maldito había jugueteado con ella, sentía miedo e incertidumbre, pero más que nada sentía frustración, había estado completamente a merced de Marco, y esto le gusto, ¿Por qué se sentía tan excitada? En verdad no podía entenderlo, el sentir que él la podía dominar por completo pese al miedo que sentía hacía que su corazón latiera como loco, por dios ¿Acaso soy una masoquista de closet? Pensó la chica.

-Ahora, te voy a dar la opción de que te vayas, y si te vuelvo a encontrar por aquí sin mi autorización voy a terminar lo que comencé-

Marco se sentó sobre la cama dejando libre a la chica, la cual se incorporó lentamente, se sentía bastante aturdida, sus piernas temblaban, camino hacia la puerta la cual se encontraba entre abierta, pero en vez de salir simplemente la cerró, y recargo su espalda sobre ella.

-¿Acaso piensas que con eso puedes asustarme Diaz?-

El castaño le lanzo una mirada significativa, la cual ella eludió, se puso de pie y camino hacia donde estaba.

Un nuevo escalofrió recorrió su espalda ¿Pero qué carajo acababa de hacer? le habían dado la oportunidad de irse con un "empate" pero ella lo descarto sin pensarlo. Se le acerco atrapándola entre él y la puerta, podía sentir la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo, Marco la tomo con gentileza de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo, ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada salvaje, mas profunda que antes, esta vez no habría segunda oportunidad.

La aprisiono contra la puerta para que no tuviera escape, la chica frente a el temblaba cono un conejo asustado, entonces ¿Por qué se quedaba? Cual fuera que sea su motivo el no lo iba a cuestionar, había tomado su decisión, aun la sujetaba de la barbilla, así que la hizo abrir un poco la boca, tenia una mirada asustada pero expectante, esto le provoco una ligera sonrisa, sin previo aviso le dio un apasionado beso, el cual fue aumentando en intensidad, chocando su lengua contra la suya, y mordisqueando su labio cada que se separaba un poco, así duraron un buen rato, hasta que sintieron que les faltaba más aire. Podía notar la expresión de su acompañante, tenia la cara notoriamente sonrojada, respiraba entrecortadamente por la boca y evitaba su mirada a toda costa, todo esto lo hacia sentir sumamente excitado, el tener a su amiga a su entera disposición le provocaba el querer tener más de ella.

Con su mano libre comenzó a bajar el cierre de su falda, este acto provoco un escalofrió en la chica, la cual instintivamente puso sus manos frente su cuerpo empujándolo ligeramente, intentando crear un espacio entre los dos.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad, a partir de este momento eres enteramente mía…-

Marco comenzó a quitarle la ropa, primero la blusa luego la falda, dejando ver el bien formado cuerpo de Janna, la cual lucia ropa interior rosada que iba a juego. En verdad tenía un cuerpo erótico, era delgada, pero con curvas bien definidas, sus pechos eran perfectos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños y su bien definida cintura daba paso a sus marcadas caderas.

Continúo besando su cuello, bajando lentamente a sus pechos, quitando el sujetador para poder admirarlos completamente, los beso y siguió bajando hasta su abdomen, lamiendo ligeramente su ombligo trazando el camino sin detenerse, poco a poco comenzó a retirar su ropa interior.

Hasta que por fin la tuvo completamente desnuda, se tomó su tiempo admirándola, deleitándose con cada rincón de su cuerpo, Janna por su parte temblaba ligeramente, estaba expuesta, todo para el deleite de él, podía sentir que su cara ardía, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, intento cubrir su rostro, pero Marco se lo impidió.

-No quiero que te cubras, eres hermosa y quiero admirarte-

La vergüenza que sentía era enorme, pero esto solo la hacía sentir más excitada

(Maldita sea en definitiva soy una masoquista de closet) pensó la chica

Marco retomo el camino que había dejado pendiente hace unos momentos, viendo la cara de Janna en todo momento, abriendo sus piernas para llegar a su intimidad, comenzó a besar suavemente alrededor, recorriendo cada pliegue, tomándose su tiempo hasta llegar al centro de esta, comenzando a lamerla y besarla.

Janna empezó a sentir un fuerte calor que emanaba de su vientre, un hormigueo desde el interior de su entrepierna, era una sensación de placer que la hacia retorcerse, podía sentir como se mojaba cada vez más y más, teniendo pequeños espasmos cada que la lengua de Marco rosaba su clítoris.

-Por fa-vo-r… pa-ra, es dema-sia-do…-

Estaba comenzando a perder fuerza, la sensación de placer era cada vez mas fuerte, sus piernas comenzaron a sacudirse y su espalda se arqueo, lo podía sentir, venia su primer orgasmo, sujeto la cabeza del castaño y lo empujo contra su entrepierna, durante un instante sintió como todo le daba vueltas, fue como una explosión desde su interior que le saco todo el aire de los pulmones.

Sus piernas terminaron por ceder, estaba exhausta, se dejo caer al suelo y apoyo todo su peso sobre la puerta.

-No me esperaba eso, fue bastante… -

Marco estaba sentado enfrente de ella, admirando su cara de éxtasis, acerco su rostro y le dio un profundo beso, igual de apasionado, pero menos intenso que los anteriores. Pudo distinguir su propio sabor de los labios del castaño, era un tanto amargo, pero con un toque dulce, se encontraba abrumada, necesitaba un respiro, pero eso no iba a suceder, sin darle tiempo a recomponerse, Marco la sujeto por el trasero y la puso a arcadas sobre de él, Janna no hizo mas que sujetarse al cuello de este, fue demasiado súbito, aun estaba bastante sensible, podía sentir aquel duro bulto bajo la toalla, se quedo muy quieta, expectante de la voluntad de Marco, el cual en un solo movimiento se la quito, dejando expuesto su miembro el cual comenzó a rozar contra su intimidad, produciéndole descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

-Marco... yo…-

Marco se detuvo un instante, la sujeto del rostro con ternura y la miro fijamente, podía ver como Janna se retorcía cada que rosaba su intimidad, tenía la cara enrojecida, el corazón le latía con fuerza y sus ojos estaban llorosos, le dio un pequeño beso, dulce y ligero para llamar su atención.

-Se que estas abrumada, no temas, no voy a lastimarte-

Janna pudo ver una mirada sincera en Marco, logrando recomponerse un poco, pero sin previo aviso otra descarga la sacudió al sentir como el miembro de su acompañante se posicionaba en la entrada de su vientre, abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y al mirar a Marco de vuelta este le dedico la sonrisa más maliciosa y cargada de lujuria que jamás hubiera visto.

-Aunque tampoco pienso dejarte ir…-


	2. Primera noche Parte 2

Ese idiota, tenía escrita la palabra "Maldad" por todo el rostro, le sonreía con descaro mientras se deleitaba con sus expresiones, las cuales no podía evitar hacer, la sujetaba fuertemente de sus caderas, y lentamente la empujaba hacia abajo, su duro miembro estaba en la entrada de su vientre, a un solo empuje de penetrarla, aún tenía espasmos por el resiente orgasmo y sus piernas no le respondían, lo rodeo con sus brazos arañando su espalda y mordisqueando su pecho en un vano intento de detenerlo, sintiéndose cada vez más aturdida opto por la una única salida que le quedaba, suplicar…

-Por favor… para…-

La voz de Janna sonó sumamente dulce en los oídos del castaño, era frágil y jadeante, sumado al intenso enrojecimiento de su cara solo logro excitarlo más, quería poseerla con vehemencia, ver aún más su rostro avergonzado, ese que reflejaba el verdadero "yo" de su amiga.

-Yo…solo necesito… unos minu…-

Sin darle tiempo a terminar de hablar empujo su miembro viril dentro de ella, sintiendo su estrecho interior palpitar, de su boca salió un fuerte gemido y sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda, después se desplomo sobre de él, su cuerpo temblaba, y carecía de toda fuerza.

Marco se quedó quieto unos segundos, dejando que se recompusiera un poco, se acercó a su cuello y le dio pequeñas mordidas buscando su rostro, la tomo de las mejillas y la miro a los ojos, los cuales estaban llorosos y reflejaban rabia, placer y lujuria.

-Te... od-io…-

Fue lo único que musito la chica, Marco le respondió con una sonrisa picara y un tierno beso en los labios.

-Entonces me odiaras todo la noche-

En un ágil movimiento la sujeto del trasero nuevamente y la levanto llevándola a la cama, ella se aferró a su cuello tanto como pudo, el simple hecho de levantarla hizo que llegara más profundo en su interior, provocándole otra descarga, su cabeza daba vueltas ¿Hasta dónde tenía planeado hacerla retorcerse sin piedad? Con gentileza la recostó sobre el colchón después acaricio su rostro y la beso dulcemente, se separó un poco de ella para admirarla; Janna estaba acostada sobre las sabanas, con las piernas alrededor de él para evitar que comenzara a moverse, sus brazos aún se aferraban a su cuello, respiraba con fuerza y lo miraba un tanto desafiante.

-Sabes, si hubieras sido así de sincera desde el inicio, hubiera salido contigo hace años-

-¿Qué..?-

La silencio con un beso, tomo sus manos y la aprisiono contra la cama con firmeza, poco a poco comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que se retorciera por debajo de él.

Tardo un poco en encontrar el ritmo, ese que te indica que punto tocar, la chica bajo de él, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sus pupilas poco a poco se iban dilatando, su cuerpo se tensaba en cada embestida y de su boca solo salían fuertes gemidos.

Podía sentir un fuerte latido provenir de su intimidad, la llenaba, un calor que la comenzaba a desbordar, intento escapar de su agarre sin tener éxito, se estaba volviendo loca, la sensación en su vientre era demasiado, se hacía cada vez más grande y más fuerte. Su mente iba a mil por hora, tenía pánico, sentía que moriría, pero no quería que se detuviera, era demasiado extraño, se acercó a la boca de Marco y lo beso con fuerza, entrelazando sus lenguas con pasión, buscando una forma de darle salida al enorme placer que la invadía por dentro.

Marco por su parte respiraba entrecortado, había encontrado el punto exacto dentro de ella, cada que su miembro la alcanzaba esta respondía con un ligero movimiento de caderas para rosar ese sitio, estaban sincronizados, así que aumento el ritmo, comenzó a besarlo con locura al tiempo que se retorcía, podía sentir como su interior apretaba su miembro en cada espasmo, no aguantaría mucho más tiempo, la embistió con todo lo que tenía, hasta alcanzar el clímax llenándola por completo

De un momento a otro comenzó a dejar de sentir su cuerpo, el calor la invadió completamente, sintió una enorme explosión en su intimidad, intento jalar aire, pero fue inútil, su cuerpo se tensó fuertemente, clavo sus uñas en la espalda del castaño con toda la fuerza que tenía, fue el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, después cayo rendida, casi inconsciente.

Pasaron varios segundos, donde ambos se quedaron muy quietos, después lentamente se separó de ella para por fin dejarla recomponerse un poco, se colocó a un lado y la observo cuidadosamente, ahí estaba por fin, su cara era increíble, estaba totalmente rendida, tenía los ojos y la boca entre abiertos, sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas y jadeaba lentamente.

Janna estaba exhausta, no tenia fuerza alguna, sus piernas temblaban involuntariamente, su vientre tenía espasmos, su corazón latía como loco, comenzó a llorar, sus emociones eran un caos, toda la tensión y el miedo que tenía habían salido de golpe, en verdad había sido demasiado, intento cubrirse el rostro con las sabanas, pero Marco la detuvo, la abrazo con ternura y la beso en los pómulos, limpiando sus pequeñas lágrimas, Janna se resistió un poco, pero termino aceptando los brazos del castaño y se acurruco en su pecho.

-Eres un idiota, lo sabias- dijo después de un rato la pelinegra

-Y tú eres preciosa, cada vez que te avergüenzas –

Por primera vez en su vida no contesto una réplica, en vez de eso le dio una mordida en el pecho a Marco.

-Auch… eso duele-

-Lo mereces… -

Se quedaron así un buen rato, Macro acariciaba el contorno de sus caderas, mientras que ella comenzaba a caer rendida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Ring… Ring… Ring…

-Pero ¿que…? -

El teléfono celular de marco comenzó a sonar, despertándolo de su placido sueño, giro el cuello hacia un lado buscando a su acompañante, pero ella no estaba ahí.

-¿Janna?-

Miro en todas direcciones de su habitación, se encontraba solo.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Tomo por fin el teléfono eran las 8 am.

-Diablos mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento-

Corrió a su cajón en busca de una toalla para tomar una ducha, miro por todo el suelo y no encontró rastro de la ropa de Janna, -Probablemente se fue mientras dormía- pensó y se sonrojo bastante, miro su cama, le parecía un sueño todo aquello, -No sé cómo hablare con ella después de esto-. Tomo las sabanas y las quito a toda prisa, tendría que lavarlas sin que su madre se diera cuenta.

Apenas iba saliendo de su habitación cuando escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse.

-Marco hijo, llegamos- Grito su madre. -Te trajimos obsequios de la casa de la abuela- Complemento su Padre

-En un momento bajo me daré una ducha rápida- contesto

Entro al cuarto de baño a toda prisa, se quito la bata y abrió la puerta de la ducha, encontrando a una muy sexy y enjabonada chica dentro.

-¡MARCO…!-

Janna dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, e inmediatamente se cubrió con las manos.

-¿Qué haces en la ducha?-

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente preguntar al castaño, a lo que esta lo miro un poco molesta.

-¿Después de lo que me hiciste anoche esperabas que me fuera en ese estado?-

-¿Qu-e?- Marco estaba un tanto atontado viendo las curvas de su amiga -no… claro que no… solo que no te escuche salir de la habitación…-

-Claro que no me escuchaste, nunca lo has hecho en años, ahora déjame tomar mi ducha tranquila-

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Años?-

Janna lo comenzó a empujar fuera de la regadera, pero un ruido fuera del baño los alerto.

-Marco cariño, voy a entrar un momento, necesito la medicina contra el mareo, para tu hermano-

-Eh…? Espera mama estoy desnudo y aun no entro a la ducha-

-Hay cariño, yo te cambiaba los pañales, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte-

Marco empujo a Janna y entro con ella a la regadera cerrando rápidamente la puerta antes de que su madre entrara.

-No tardare, solo buscare el medicamento-

Marco puso su mano sobre la boca de Janna para que no fuera a hacer ningún ruido, paso su mano por un costado y abrió el grifo del agua caliente para que saliera vapor, con suerte su madre no se daría cuenta.

Se escuchaba el ruido de su madre rebuscando en los cajones del baño, Janna lo miraba fijamente, estaba sumamente nervioso, se pego mucho a ella, podía sentir su corazón acelerado, fue en ese momento, que Marco sintió el verdadero terror, pudo ver esa mirada en ella, su típica mirada de maldad, a su mente solo vino un pensamiento… -Estoy jodido…-

Janna deslizo su mano y sujeto su miembro con firmeza, lentamente comenzó a estimularlo, se libero de su agarre y ataco su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos.

-Maldición Janna no es el momento…- susurro el castaño

La pelinegra continúo mordisqueando, bajando por su pecho y su abdomen, después se arrodillo, sujetaba su miembro con firmeza, giro la cabeza y miro a Marco a los ojos dedicándole la sonrisa más malvada y llena de satisfacción que existe, lentamente se acerco a él, saco su lengua y dio una pequeña lamida en la punta, esto hizo que el castaño sintiera un escalofrió retorciéndose un poco, regreso la mirada y pudo leer de sus labios.

-Ahora viene mi venganza…-

Continúo dando pequeños besos, que se convirtieron en lametones, Marco se comenzó a retorcer, apoyo las palmas de las manos sobre la pared, estaba comenzando a perderse un poco cuando escucho la voz de su madre.

\- ¿Que te ha parecido la cena? -

Pregunto de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿La cena? –

-Si, ¿te ha gustado? –

-Si…si… ha estado buena…-

-Me alegra, pensé que no te gustaría por los guisantes-

-¿Que? No… no… ha estado genial…-

Janna se había puesto más enérgica en el momento que Marco comenzó a hablar, se había metido todo su miembro y lo chupaba con fuerza.

-Por fin lo encontré, iré a dárselo a tu hermano, no tardes mucho en bajar, preparare el desayuno-

-Seee…-

Marco estaba en su límite, cuando por fin escucho que cerraron la puerta del baño tomo a Janna por la cabeza.

-Ya… no puedo más…-

Descargo todo en la boca de su amiga, la cual lo miraba a los ojos, viendo su rostro de éxtasis, -Ahora veo por qué te gusta esto- pensó, siguió chupando un poco mas hasta extraer la ultima gota, el castaño termino por recargar la espalda en el muro del baño y luego se deslizo hasta quedar sentado, Janna aun lo sujetaba, le daba pequeñas lamidas y lo miraba coquetamente.

Dio un fuerte y sugerente trago, después se acercó a su oído para susurrarle

-Recuerda esto Diaz, podrás ponerte todo lo salvaje que quieras conmigo, pero a final de cuentas la que domina soy yo…-

Janna se puso en pie con una sonrisa de satisfacción, contoneándose un poco, en clara muestra de su victoria, estaba apunto de meterse bajo el chorro del agua cuando escucho una voz proveniente de fuera del baño.

-Cariño, dile a tu "acompañante" que metí su ropa a la secadora y que puede bajar a desayunar ella también- Termino por decir Angie la cual se alejó riendo.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados ante estas palabras.

Sobra decir que el día termino en una vergonzosa charla por parte de ambos padres, con el consejo de que, si no quieres que te atrapen procura no dejar unas pantaletas rosadas tiradas en el pasillo, después de una extraña despedida, Marco tendría que pasar el resto del fin de semana castigado en su habitación.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y se recostó en su cama, aun olía a ella, estaba sumido en sus recuerdos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Space unicorn…. Soaring through the stars…

Tomo por fin el teléfono mirando la pantalla.

¡LLAMADA ENTRANTE STAR BUTTERFLY!

Delivering the rainbows all around the world…

**Fin de la Primera noche**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Sennin 6:** Thank you I hope you enjoy this fic **Xpparda:** Aquí te dejo otro update 


	3. Segunda noche Parte 1

"Marco necesito verte, mañana iré a la tierra, te quiero…"

Marco estaba bastante desconcertado, la llamada de Star lo tomo por sorpresa, tenía casi dos años que no hablaba con ella, básicamente desde que se vieron forzados a terminar su relación por motivos políticos de Mewni, después de una gran amistad que se complico al final, para convertirse en una aun mas complicada relación. Ambos pusieron bastante esfuerzo en que las cosas funcionaran, y para sorpresa de ambos, lo lograron, de una extraña manera, pero lo hicieron, más sin embargo todo se vino abajo, cuando Star termino con él, el motivo, matrimonios políticos.

Después de cambios de poder y complicados conflictos internos Moon volvió a tomar el mando, pero esta vez las cosas no serian tan fáciles, las Butterfly habían decrecido en la escala de la nobleza, así que para volver al pináculo tendrían que tener descendencia con los linajes mas nobles de las dimensiones.

Aun recordaba a su pequeña amiga/novia llorando, diciéndole "la boda será dentro de dos años a partir de hoy", mandándolo de regreso a la tierra y quitándole sus tijeras para que no pudiera regresar.

Sintió un tirón en el pecho, aun le dolía todo aquello, ¿Qué significaba esa llamada? ¿acaso quería una despedida con él antes de su boda?

-Maldición, porque ahora Star…-

Esa noche, Marco Díaz no pudo conciliar el sueño…

A la mañana siguiente el castaño bajo de su habitación, tenia la cara demacrada y unas marcadas ojeras.

-cariño ¿te encuentras bien? -

-sí mama, solo, no pude dormir bien anoche-

Angie fue hasta con Marco y acaricio su rostro, sal un rato a tomar el aire, lo necesitas.

-Pero ¿y mi castigo? –

-Esto es diferente, reconozco esa cara, se trata de Star ¿no? –

Desvió la mirada, pero era imposible engañar a su madre, (y vaya que era imposible)

-Sal y despeja tu mente-

-Gracias mama-

Marco tomo una manzana de la despensa, abrazo a su madre y salió a caminar por toda la ciudad, en verdad necesitaba despejar su mente, vago sin rumbo fijo, recorriendo todos los lugares a los cuales solía ir con ella, recordando sus viejas aventuras, el como derrotaban monstruos y luego iban a comer tacos o comida china.

Siguió vagando durante todo el día, quitándose de encima ideas tontas que venían a su cabeza, sin darse cuenta perdió la noción del tiempo, cuando miro al cielo, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, echo un vistazo a su celular y pasaban de las 7 de la noche.

-Wow, ¿cuándo se hizo tan tarde? -

Corrió a toda prisa hacia su casa, encontró las luces de la sala encendidas.

-Dios, mama me dijo que saliera a despejarme, pero creo que me excedí- el castaño abrió la puerta y entro a toda prisa.

-Lo lamento mama, se me fue el tiempo…-

Marco se quedó congelado

-Hola…-

-Star…-

Frente a él se encontraba la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, la rubia se veía totalmente diferente de como la recordaba, aun tenia el cabello extremadamente largo y sus rosados corazones en las mejillas, pero su cuerpo cambio totalmente, era esbelta y bastante más proporcionada, parecía una modelo alta y con piernas largas, la chica llevaba un vestido color azul, con unas mallas negras por debajo, tenía las manos en la espalda y le sonreía cariñosamente.

Se quedo enmudecido viéndola fijamente con la boca abierta, Star se sonrojo bastante y desvió la mirada.

\- llegue hace unas horas, tu mama me dijo que saliste a dar un paseo, supongo que tenías muchas cosas en que pensar –

Salió de su embobamiento, miro en todas direcciones

-¿Dónde están mis padres?-

-Salieron a dar un paseo, creo que querían darnos espacio para hablar, aun son igual de amables tal como los recordaba- dijo Star con una sonrisa.

-Oh… ya veo…-

-Marco… yo… lo lamento… hace dos años…-

Star había comenzado a hablar, pero Marco la interrumpió de golpe.

-Si solo has venido a disculparte antes de tu boda, no hace falta, estoy bien, entiendo por qué lo hiciste-

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.

-Te deseo suerte en tu futuro Star…-

La rubia lo vio alejarse, y un inmenso sentimiento de pánico la embargo.

De un momento a otro sintió un fuerte golpe y cayó al suelo, cuando se dio cuenta tenia a Star encima de él abrazándolo con fuerza, sin dejarlo mover.

-NO…NO…NO…! CALLATE, NO LO DIGAS…!-

-Pero ¿Qué…? Star déjame ir…-

-NO…-

Marco comenzó a forcejear un poco, pero el agarre de la rubia era por demás brutal, su fuerza física sobrepasaba la de él por mucho, así que hablo con más rudeza.

-STAR DÉJAME IR AHORA…!-

-NO… TU ERES MÍO, YO TE MARQUE HACE AÑOS, NO VOY A DEJARTE-

-¿QUE? ¡DE QUE CARAJO HABLAS, YO NO SOY TUYO…!-

-¡SI, SI LO ERES…!-

-PERDISTE LA CABEZA, SUÉLTAME-

-NO QUIERO…!-

Star no tenía intención de soltarlo, temblaba y tenía los ojos llorosos, Marco comprendió que el gritarle solo la alteraría más, así que se relajo y le correspondió el abrazo, podía sentirla sollozar con fuerza, se encontraba realmente alterada.

-Escúchame Star, esto no nos llevara a ningún lado –

-No quiero que te vayas, estas enojado y es mi culpa, soy una tonta-

La rubia balbuceaba y hablaba con rapidez

-Está bien, no iré a ningún lado-

Star lo soltó lentamente y lo ayudo a incorporarse, ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo frente a frente, Marco la miro a la cara, estaba hecha un desastre, tenia los ojos hinchados y moqueaba, se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, -aun eres linda, no importando que – pensó. La ayudo a ponerse de pie y le sujeto la mano.

-Ven…-

Marco la llevo a su habitación, Star se sentó sobre la cama mientras tanto él le arrimo una caja de pañuelos de su taburete, tomo la silla de su escritorio y se sentó frente a ella.

-Necesitamos hablar- comenzó el castaño -sé que viniste por algo, pero antes de que lo digas quiero expresarte como me siento-

La rubia abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, en su lugar bajo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Hace dos años tu y yo terminamos… no… tú me dejaste, entiendo muy bien tus motivos y no te culpo por ello, pero la verdad es, que me rompiste el corazón, yo hubiera luchado por ti Star, de verdad te amaba…- Inhalo y exhalo profundamente- la verdad es que estaba molesto, y dolido, pero no te odio ni nada por el estilo-

Star miraba sus manos, y jugueteaba con sus dedos, después miro a Marco, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar otro par de lágrimas.

-Escucha Marco, yo en verdad lo lamento, sé que te lastimé y que fui una tonta –

-Está bien Star, sé que no fue tu intención herirme y que lo hiciste por tu reino, pero la verdad es que no creo poder seguir… -

-Déjame terminar- apretó los puños-hace dos años, te deje no por aceptar el matrimonio arreglado, sino para luchar por el poder-

Marco se quedo con la boca entre abierta

-¿Qué dices?-

-Cuando, perdimos el reino y luego lo recuperamos, las otras familias nobles nos degradaron y nos condicionaron a cruzar descendencia, esto con el fin de obtener más poder para sus propios reinos- Star lo miro a los ojos -pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ser la mujer de cualquier príncipe, así que pelee por mi derecho-

-Hay un viejo tratado en Mewni, cuando dos o más reinos entran en conflictos políticos, un representante de cada familia es mandado a una dimensión negativa, el que logre sobrevivir el tiempo que estipula las condiciones del conflicto gana-

-¿Estuviste todo este tiempo en una dimensión peligrosa peleando por tu vida?-

Star asintió con la cabeza, Marco se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, como una bestia enjaulada

-Si tenías planeado pelear desde el inicio, entonces ¿por qué me mandaste de regreso a la tierra? ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? ¡MALDICIÓN STAR PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE! –

La rubia se volvió a lanzar sobre él, tirándolo nuevamente contra el suelo.

-Por favor perdóname, yo solo quería protegerte, si te quedabas conmigo te hubieran obligado a pelear y te abrían encerrado hasta que la prueba terminara y si fallaba te ejecutarían–

Marco se quedo atónito ante aquella declaración, tenia una mezcla de emociones demasiado intensa, sentía una presión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta.

-yo…, gracias Star…- dijo por fin -debió de ser muy duro-

Ambos chicos se quedaron tirados en el suelo, Star no tenia pensado soltar a Marco, y él no tenía fuerza para liberarse, así que se quedaron ahí, asimilándose el uno al otro, después de tanto tiempo. La chica sollozaba de vez en vez, y el castaño acariciaba su cabeza para consolarla.

Paso un buen rato hasta que ambos se calmaron, la rubia se recostó a un costado y descanso la cabeza sobre su brazo.

-¿En verdad no me odias?-

-Jamás te podría odiar-

Dejaron pasar otro buen rato, donde solo jugueteaban con sus manos, dándose miradas, sonriéndose poco a poco, dejando que la tensión se fuera desvaneciendo.

-Entonces como termino todo este asunto-

Pregunto Marco en un tono ya más casual

-Pues, sigo siendo princesa de Mewni, pero me gane el derecho a gobernar interdimencionalmente-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, después de salir de la dimensión negativa, rete a cada una de las casas nobles, para reafirmar el estatus de las Butterfly, pero todos rechazaron el duelo y se subordinaron-

-Wow, en verdad eres increíble-

Star se sonrojo y se acurruco sobre su pecho.

Siguieron así hasta entrada la noche, recordando viejos tiempos, y riendo de vez en vez, sintiéndose cada vez más en confianza el uno del otro.

Ambos estaban riendo, por una anécdota de una pelea de maíz que tuvieron en el palacio. Cuando al castaño se le vino preguntar.

-Oye, ahora que recuerdo, cuando estábamos abajo me dijiste que me "marcaste" ¿a qué te referías con eso? -

-Ammm… eso…-

Star se puso tensa, comenzó a balbucear y evitaba la mirada de Marco

-Star…-

A pesar de los años Marco la conocía muy bien, sabía que ocultaba algo.

-Recuerdas cuando comenzamos a salir y mama nos dio "La charla"-

-Oh… si lo recuerdo…- Marco se puso un poco incomodo, recordando la explicación de Moon sobre el método de apareamiento de las Butterfly

-Al parecer, cuando una Butterfly llega a una edad adulta, esta desprende unas feromonas que atraen a la persona que esta escoge para aparearse, según mama esto es un vestigio de nuestro linaje mágico, algo parecido a la Mewbertad-

-¿Ok…?-

-Y recuerdas nuestra "noche de juegos"-

-Si, la recuerdo…-El castaño se sonrojo un poco al recordar esa "noche de juegos" fue la primera vez que estuvo con una chica, y, aunque no llegaron al final, fue su primera gran experiencia.

-pues resulta que yo… ammm…al parecer… te impregne con mis feromonas esa noche…, así que bueno… jejeje… tienes por así decirlo "mi marca"-

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que me escogiste como tu pareja de apareamiento? -

Star se puso roja como tomate, se tapo el rostro con las manos y asintió lentamente.

-yo… bueno… no sé que pensar al respecto –

-No es algo que pueda controlar, solo pasa, sabes, es algo así como un instinto yo… yo… yo…-

La rubia hablaba rápidamente y se atragantaba con las palabras

-Hey, tranquila, no estoy molesto, en realidad me siento alagado- Marco rio un poco -y ¿Cómo funciona? ¿me pondré un poco loco? -

-No estoy segura, creo que solo te vas a sentir ligeramente más atraído por mi-

-¿Más?-

La chica se escondió aun mas y marco soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-jajaj está bien Star, no creo que pase nada grave, oye ya ¿comiste? Se que es un poco tarde, pero que tal si bajamos y buscamos algo de cenar –

Star asintió con la cabeza a lo que Marco se incorporo y la ayudo a levantarse, ambos salieron del cuarto y bajaron a la cocina, llamo por su madre, pero al parecer aun no regresaban, probablemente sospechaba que necesitarían más tiempo para charlar.

-¿Qué te apetece cenar?-

La chica lo medito unos instantes

-Quiero unos nachos-

-¿En verdad? Puedo preparar cualquier cosa-

-Sip, extraño mucho el sabor de tus nachos-

-De acuerdo-

Comenzó a alistar todo lo que necesitaba para prepararlos.

-Star me puedes pasar un bwol, está en la repisa de abajo-

-Si claro-

La chica se dio media vuelta y se inclino rebuscando entre el montón de cazuelas, Marco se giro para mirarla, todo sea dicho, su amiga era sumamente atractiva y el ya no era un niño, además un pequeño vistazo a su retaguardia sin que ella lo notara, no dañaría a nadie

Y en ese momento todo se jodio, Marco pudo sentir como si el tiempo se detuviera, recorrió con la mirada cada curva, del trasero de su amiga, podía notar como su vestido se ajustaba a su forma, las mallas se le estiraron un poco y se le pegaron mas a los muslos. Un golpe de excitación lo sacudió, las manos le comenzaron a temblar y un impulso irracional por abalanzarse sobre Star lo invadió.

-No lo encuentro seguro que esta aqu…-

Sintió como la sujetaron de las caderas, rápidamente se incorporó, al girarse se encontró con marco, el cual la miraba con lujuria.

-¿Marco?-

Sin precio aviso el castaño la beso, forzó un poco he introdujo su lengua, estaba atónita por este repentino ataque.

Sujeto a Marco por los brazos y lo separo de ella, era considerablemente más fuerte que él, así que lo empujo hasta sentarlo en una de las sillas del comedor, lo sacudió un poco y luego pregunto.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿por qué hiciste eso?-

Estaba bastante aturdida, si bien su corazón latió como loco por el beso del castaño, la rudeza con el que este lo hizo le desagrado.

-Yo… lo lamento, un pude controlarme, fue como si algo me obligara-

Star lo miro a los ojos y vio sus pupilas dilatadas, casi como si estuviera drogado, en ese momento recordó las palabras de su madre.

-Debes de tener cuidado cuando visites a Marco, si en verdad está marcado como tú crees, las feromonas lo atraerán, recuerda que él es un humano, así que es probable que su efecto sea más fuerte en él-

-Está bien Marco, creo que son las feromonas, no es tu culpa-

-¿Como me quito el efecto?-

Star se congelo ante esta pregunta, ella sabia la respuesta, apareándose… Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, en que diablos estaba pensando, no podía hacer esto, bueno en realidad si podía, pero no era el momento, tal vez mañana, cuando su ropa interior sea más sexy, no, no, no, estaría loca, apenas regreso después de tanto tiempo, aun que claro tenia planeado reconquistar a marco y tene hijos, pero ese no era el punto.

-Star, me siento mareado…-

Salió de sus pensamientos, miro el rostro de Marco, unas ojeras comenzaron a dibujarse bajo sus ojos -Abstinencia- las feromonas que ella expedía eran solo para atraer a su pareja, era como media droga que solo lo viciaba hasta obtener las feromonas concentradas al copular, al parecer como Marco es un humano es mucho mas susceptible al efecto de estas, así como al daño por no consumirlas.

-Marco…-

La rubia tomo una decisión, se sentó sombre Marco a arcadas coloco las manos de este sobre sus caderas y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Marco… bésame…-

El castaño obedeció, estaba como en trance, podía sentir cada rose, el contorno de sus caderas, sus labios rosando los suyos, era abrumador, comenzó a perder el control nuevamente, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No… así no… despacio…-

Comenzó de nuevo, lentamente, con gentileza, dejo que ella marcara el ritmo, seguía siendo un poco abrumador, pero lo controlaba.

-Star… te deseo-

-Lo se…-

Lentamente lo dejo bajar por su cuello, cuidando que no se perdiera en el deseo, dándole oportunidad de solo probar un poco, cada que se ponía un poco mas agresivo lo hacia comenzar de nuevo desde su boca, cuando intentaba sujetarla del trasero ella le subía las manos.

-Aun no, no hasta que mantengas el control-

Siguió así, en una especie de estira y afloja, dejándolo llegar un poco mas lejos en cada ocasión y después lo hacía comenzar desde el inicio otra vez. Solo falta un poco más, podía sentir como el castaño se mantenía cada vez mejor, sin perder la cabeza, el problema era, que ella estaba a una repetición de dejarlo hacer con ella lo que le plazca, había olvidado un pequeño detalle, y es que ella marca a su pareja y lo llena de feromonas por su propio deseo de copular.

-Marco… no aguantare mucho más… prométeme que podrás controlarte-

Marco asintió con la cabeza, comenzó de nuevo besando su boca, acariciando el contorno de su cintura, mordisqueando un poco sus labios, bajando y explorando su cuello, sujetando sus caderas, y haciendo pequeños chupetones en su clavícula, ese era el ultimo paso que le permitía, así que tomo la iniciativa desde ese punto, bajo las manos y la agarro con firmeza del trasero, la chica solo dio un leve respingo, pero no lo detuvo, el castaño siguió explorando su cuello, recorriendo un poco de los hombros, pero en ese punto el vestido de la chica comenzó a estorbarle.

-Star, yo…-

-Lo se…-

Separando momentáneamente el agarre de su cuello, la chica bajo el cierre de su vestido, dejándolo caer hasta su cintura, Marco la admiro detenidamente llevaba puesto un sujetador azul marino, con ligero bordado, estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero logro mantenerse. Star río pícaramente.

-Espera…-

Con agilidad deslizo su mano por delante del sujetador y quito el seguro, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos, su piel era blanca y rosada, su tamaño perfecto. Sintió que no podía controlarse más, entonces la rubia lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo jalo contra su pecho, después se inclinó y le susurro.

-Puedes perder el control… no te detendré…- río nuevamente -pero si te logras controlar… te dejare ir más lejos…-

* * *

**Espero que lo disfruten, este capitulo tiene un poco mas de drama, fue algo experimental, aunque no pienso tomar esa ruta tan afondo, me gusta que se mantenga un más simple, solo fue para darle un poco de cuerpo al fic. Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar, opiniones son siempre bien recibidas. See you…**

**Reviews: **

**Xpparda: **El Janco aun se mantiene, sobre los celos no lo sé, como dije no me gusta meter mucho drama, pero igual si se presta ¿porque no?

**Sennin 6:** Thank you I'm glad you'll enjoy it, about Janna will come out again later. I apologize my English is very bad xD

**danielvd1: **Gracias, y si Janco me gusta bastante, pero vamos a explorar varias rutas, espero que las disfrutes.

**Guest:** La madre que todos quisiéramos tener cuando nos descubren.

**Soto9041:** Me alegra, espero que lo sigas disfrutando, aún falta bastante más por delante.

**mestro jedi: **Si, aun falta mas de Janco por ver, pero todo a su ritmo, primero veamos a donde llevan estas "aventuras" a nuestro joven Marco, y gracias a ti por leer, se aprecia.


	4. Segunda noche Parte 2

Se estaba volviendo loco, Star lo sostenía frente a sus pechos, su deliciosos y redondeados pechos, pero le habían dado la ultima condición, si se lograba controlar podría ir mas allá, su mente comenzó a fantasear frenética, sus manos apretaron con fuerza su trasero, intento despejarse un poco tomando aire, pero solo pudo degustar su fragancia, tenía un olor a naranjas dulces que era sumamente embriagante. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su pecho latía con fuerza, miro a la chica a los ojos, buscando algo que lo mantuviera cuerdo, pero esta solo lo miraba expectante, aguardando a que el chico tomara su decisión.

-Star…-

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad y dejando salir su excitación a partes iguales Marco sujeto a Star de la nuca y le dio un apasionado beso, después la abrazo pegando su cuerpo con el suyo y evitando un poco el seguir viendo sus "encantos", necesitaba un respiro, pudo sentir una risita salir desde lo mas profundo del pecho de su amiga.

-Muy bien Marco, yo también estoy en mi límite- para mí, este es el punto de no retorno, pensó la rubia. Se separo del abrazo, pego mucho a su rostro al de él, le dio un suave beso en los labios y le susurro eróticamente –Quiero que me hagas tuya hasta que estés satisfecho- (Risita) -Y cuando termines, quiero que me hagas el amor…-

Marco sintió un escalofrió subir desde la base de su espalda, fijo su vista en Star, la cual tenía una mirada repleta de lujuria, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y el azul de sus ojos tenía un halo carmesí alrededor.

La rubia dio otro beso al castaño, después se levanto de encima de él, se saco el vestido por encima de la cabeza, se dio la vuelta, y se inclinó un poco, lentamente bajo sus mallas dejando ver su ropa interior de encaje azul, la cual se ciñó a su perfecta retaguardia, se giro de nuevo y poso ligeramente para Marco, el cual estaba totalmente absorto viéndola, la única palabra que se le venia a la mente para describir su cuerpo era "perfección" sus pechos eran redondos y firmes, sus piernas largas y atléticas, su abdomen estaba ligeramente marcado y mostraba una V que se dibujaba en sus caderas, su trasero tenía la forma de un perfecto corazón.

Star lo miraba con una sonrisita picara, le guiño un ojo y se giró una vez más, se inclinó de nuevo para que admirara su trasero y lentamente comenzó a bajar sus pantaletas, después dio un paso hacia atrás y se sentó sobre Marco apoyando su espalda contra su pecho, levanto una pierna para terminar de sacarse la ropa interior, la cual acerco un poco al rostro del castaño y luego arrojo al suelo, se recargo totalmente en él, tomo sus manos y las coloco sobre su cuerpo para que la acariciara, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola sobre su hombro y permitiéndole hablarle al oído.

-Estoy lista…-

Marco estaba a poco del colapso, podía sentir el tibio cuerpo de Star sobre él, su fragancia a naranjas dulces lo embriagaba, cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba por poseerla, sentía como iba perdiendo su mente, intentaba aferrarse a lo ultimo de conciencia que tenia cuando escucho la voz de Star – Esta bien Marco, déjalo salir, déjalo salir todo…- esta lo miraba, se había dado cuenta de como estaba sufriendo por mantenerse, así que le quito la última condición, ya no hacía falta controlarse más.

Por fin, tenia luz verde para dejarse llevar, dejo salir todos sus instintos, literalmente apago su conciencia. Tomo a Star en sus brazos y la arrojo sobre la mesa, después se arrancó la ropa y camino hacia ella, quería devorarla, poseerla, hacerla pedazos, escucharla gemir hasta que suplicara, miro a su "victima" la cual le sonreía lascivamente y mordisqueaba su labio inferior, estaba tan o mas perdida en sus deseos que él.

Star estaba tumbada sobre la mesa, Marco estaba parado frente a ella, se había desnudado en un instante, comenzó a admirar el cuerpo de su "amigo", tenia el pecho y el abdomen marcados, sus brazos eran musculosos y fornidos al igual que sus piernas, en definitiva el karate le había sentado bien, bajo la vista para admirar su miembro… la rubia lo miro embobada, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse, -lo quiero…- susurro he instintivamente abrió las piernas, Marco se acerco a ella, su mirada era salvaje, literalmente era el de una bestia, la tomo de los muslos y la jalo hacia él dejando caer sus piernas en sus hombros, comenzó a frotar su duro miembro contra su intimidad, era una sensación increíble, sentía un cosquilleo salir de su vientre a la par de unos pequeños choques eléctricos cada que su pene frotaba su punto mas sensible, miro al castaño una vez más, su cuerpo se lo pedía, lo ansiaba demasiado.

-por favor…-

Fue una sola y potente embestida, Star soltó un fuerte gemido que seguro escucharon los vecinos, sin dar tiempo a tregua comenzó a mover sus caderas, podía ver como la rubia se retorcía de placer, comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, tomo sus piernas y las empujo de nuevo contra ella, provocando que levantara las caderas, esto le permitió llegar más adentro, Star dio un respingo, gemía y jadeaba con frenesí.

-por mewni SI, SI SI…!-

En un momento que marco se acercó a ella, lo sujeto del cuello y lo jalo para besarlo, necesitaba más, sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, pero esa posición evitaba que se moviera con comodidad, así que metió sus manos por debajo de su trasero y la levanto, Star rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del castaño y se afianzo mas a su cuello, ahora podía sentir como cada penetración llegaba hasta el fondo de su vientre, Marco se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a subirla y bajarla con más rapidez, él estaba en su límite, así que le dio un último "sube y baja" penetrándola lo más profundo que podía, descargando todo lo que tenía dentro de ella, por su parte Star sintió una potente explosión proveniente de su intimidad, su espalda se arqueo, mordió con fuerza el labio de Marco haciendo sangrar, su cuerpo se sacudía en un fuerte espasmo, fue un orgasmo demasiado intenso, que le duro varios segundos.

Marco llevo cargando a Star hasta la sala, se sentó en el sofá y recargo su espalda sobre el cojín, ella dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre él, todavía seguían "conectados", y ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. La rubia lo miro a los ojos, aun tenia ese halo carmesí en su mirada, le dedico otra sonrisa lasciva y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente.

-Marco… yo… aun deseo más…-

Siguió moviendo sus caderas, cada vez con un movimiento mas marcado, aun estaba sensible, su cuerpo se sacudía y sus piernas se adormecían, pero no podía detenerse, quería más, necesitaba más, el chico bajo de ella se retorcía, podía ver como su abdomen se contra cada que ella se movía sobre su miembro, se irguió un poco y coloco sus pechos a la altura del rostro de Marco.

-Soy una princesa Diaz, atiéndeme como se debe…-

Estas palabras lo encendieron de nuevo, la mirada salvaje que poco a poco se estaba apagando volvió a encenderse y con mas fuerza, sujeto a la rubia de las caderas y acentuó su movimiento, esto la hizo gemir con fuerza una vez más, sin titubear hundió su rostro entre sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a chupar y mordisquear.

-De eso hablaba…-

Star podía sentirlo, otro fuerte orgasmo la comenzó a invadir

Marco por su parte estaba mas intenso que antes, cada que sus caderas bajaban él se aseguraba de que llegaran hasta abajo y empujaba un poco más, podía sentir como la intimidad de Star apretaba su miembro, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Hasta que finalmente su segundo orgasmo llego, fue como varias explosiones pequeñas, que se repetían sin cesar, duro al menos el triple que el primero.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y hecho la cabeza atrás para después desplomarse sobre el castaño.

-jejeje… creo… que me excedí un poco…-

Su cabeza comenzó a despejarse, ese segundo orgasmo había logrado que dejara de liberar tantas feromonas, -me siento tan relajadaaaaaaa…- de repente sintió como la levantaban y tiraban sobre el sofá, miro a su acompañante topándose con esa mirada salvaje, él aun no terminaba y por primera vez un escalofrió recorrido su espalda – espera Marco no creo que debamos…- no hubo tiempo para decir más, el castaño la "ataco". Lo que paso a continuación, fue un ir y venir por toda la casa, literalmente tuvieron sexo en todo lugar posible, Star estaba apunto del desmayo, su mente se había despejado totalmente entre su tercer y cuarto orgasmo, pero Marco parecía insaciable, quiso intentar detenerlo, pero la verdad es que no deseaba hacerlo, ya no era solo su cuerpo el que deseaba al castaño, así que lo dejo, sin mencionar que estaba gozando como nunca en su vida.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que comenzaron, ambos se encontraban tirados en la alfombra de la entrada de la cocina, Marco por fin había alcanzado su límite y estaba prácticamente K.O. a Star le temblaba el cuerpo y carecía de toda fuerza para moverse, busco el rostro del castaño y comenzó a darle pequeños besitos por toda la cara intentando despertarlo.

-Eso fue increíble…- le susurro al castaño.

Tardo un rato en salir de su aletargamiento, sentía como todo su cuerpo le dolía, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, se incorporo con algo de dificultad y miro alrededor, estaba todo patas arriba y se encontraba solo, después miro por la ventana aún estaba oscuro.

-¿Star?-

Marco comenzó a recorrer su casa a toda la velocidad que su adolorido cuerpo le permitía.

-Star ¿Dónde estás…?-

Estaba comenzando a sentir una ligera inquietud, destellos de un recuerdo de hace dos años quiso llegar a su cabeza, pero este lo descarto enseguida, estaba apunto de gritar su nombre otra vez cuando escucho un ruido provenir de su cuarto, subió lo más rápido posible encontrándose con la puerta de su habitación abierta, al entrar pudo admirar a Star parada frente a la ventana abierta, desnuda, admirando la luna y bañándose con la luz de esta, se quedo embobado mirándola, era simplemente perfecta.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando viví aquí siempre tuve ganas de pasar una noche en tu habitación-

La chica hablo sin girarse, aun contemplaba la luna y esta parecía que la admiraba a ella.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde-

Hablo Marco entrando a la pieza y caminando hasta un costado de Star, esta por fin se giró, ambos se miraban fijamente.

-Sabes… aun no me has hecho el amor…-

Star lanzo esa última afirmación al aire y desvió la mirada increíblemente sonrojada, ahora que se encontraban libres de las feromonas todas las sensaciones emocionales eran considerablemente más notorias.

Marco rio un poco, se acerco y le dio un profundo y suave beso, después la cargo como a una princesa y la recostó con gentileza sobre la cama, se coloco por encima y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla dulcemente, ella por su parte abrió las piernas aceptando la "invitación", se tomaron su tiempo, si bien ambos estaban exhaustos, aun se deseaban, así que pasaron las pocas horas que le quedaban a la noche reconociéndose el uno al otro, de una forma más íntima, dejando que sus cuerpos expresaran lo que querían el uno del otro.

**A la Mañana Siguiente.**

Ring… Ring… Ring…

-mmmmm….-

Marco se despertó a duras penas, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el cuerpo le dolía horriblemente.

-Maldición, creo que moriré…-

Sintió un peso sobre el pecho, al levantar la sabana se encontró con una hermosa rubia que dormía plácidamente sobre de él, eso le hizo dibujar una enorme sonrisa.

-Vaya fiesta te montaste ayer-

Marco se quedo helado, giro el cuello y se topo con una figura femenina que le hablaba desde la puerta, la cual entro sin pena alguna, tomo la silla de su escritorio y se sentó frente de él...

Star escucho el arrastre de una silla que la despertó, poco a poco abrió los ojos, su visión estaba borrosa, parpadeo varias veces hasta poder enfocar bien, frente a ella se encontraba una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros con un gorro en la cabeza y una chaqueta color verde, esta la miraba con una expresión un tanto particular, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era, abrió mucho los ojos y se cubrió el cuerpo con las sabanas.

-Ho…o…la… Ja…n…a…-

-Hola Star, ha pasado tiempo…-

**Fin de la Segunda Noche**

* * *

**Les traigo la continuación de Star, he estado con bastante trabajo estos días así que no pude actualizar antes, como siempre espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios, see you.**

**Reviews: **

**Sennin 6: **Como siempre es un placer, y espero que lo disfrutes, un abrazo. :D

**ML203:** Star siempre a sido mas fuerte que marco, ella es una Mewmana, en más de una ocasión han hecho alusión a que son mas fuertes, rápidos y resistentes que los humanos, además esta Star viene de pasar dos años en una dimensión salvaje.

**Xpparda: **Espero que te gustara este también, tiene poco de Janna pero sale xD

**mestro jedi: **Si en efecto es un tanto mas apasionado, pero aun solo es el comienzo, y en el próximo capitulo se vera que tanto sabe compartir Janna.

**Gracias a todos por comentar, espero que disfruten el cap. **


	5. Charla de Chicas

-Janna, ¿Como? ¿Que? -

-Ahórratelo pequeña zorrita drogada, se lo que paso anoche, por ahora me gustaría hablar con Star asolas, así que ¿Por qué no vas y limpias un poco antes de que lleguen tus padres? –

-¡POR DIOS MIS PADRES!, mama va a matarme…-

-Tranquilo Diaz, ellos aun no llegan, pero no creo que tarden mucho-

Marco se puso en pie de un salto, pero rápidamente cayó en cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. Janna se sonrojo un poco al ver el cuerpo de su amigo, aun no se acostumbraba a ello, pero aun así mantuvo su expresión un tanto severa.

-Traje su ropa, estaba tirada por todas partes- Janna le paso sus jeans al castaño el cual se los puso de inmediato.

-Ahora lárgate, necesito hablar con la mariposita ninfómana-

Marco dio una ultima mirada a sus dos acompañantes antes de salir, Star estaba notoriamente incomoda con esa situación, se rebullía entre las sabanas y evitaba el contacto visual de Janna, la cual le estaba lanzando una mirada severa.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…- pensó el castaño antes de salir a toda prisa del cuarto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Muy bien…- Janna acomodo el cuerpo en la silla y cruzo las piernas, cerro los ojos y ladeo un poco la cabeza haciendo que su cuello chasqueara liberando presión, después volvió a mirar a la rubia con su severa mirada.

-Pensé que teníamos un pacto…-

-Yo-yo-yo… no pude evitarlo… Marco perdió el… -

-Ata, ata, ata- Janna hizo un sonido para callar a Star - ¿No fuiste tú, la que me dijo que todo estaba bajo control? –

-Si… pero… -

-Ata, ata, ata- Se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la rubia -¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que solo querías hablar con Marco?-

-Yo… en verdad… solo…-

Star estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas pegadas al pecho y cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las sabanas, Janna se colocó a un lado de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos, después se llevo la mano a su bolsillo y saco unas pantaletas azul marino de encaje las cuales sujeto con dos dedos y las acerco al rostro de la rubia.

-Entonces me puedes explicar, ¿por qué encontré "esto" tirado junto a la mesa del comedor? –

Star se puso roja como tomate, intento decir algo, pero solo podía balbucear.

-Mmm. Eso pensé-

Janna dejo caer el cuerpo y se recostó en el lugar donde estaba Marco, después dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

Pasaron varios minutos de incomodo silencio, Janna estaba recostada con las manos en la nuca mirando el techo, mientras que Star, seguía desnuda abrazando sus piernas.

-¿No vas a gritarme?-

-No…-

-Entonces ¿Vas a atacarme mientras duermo? -

-Eso aun no lo decido…-

Otro largo silencio…

-Yo… lo lamento… en verdad…-

-Lo sé, sé que no fue tu intención, tu jamás romperías una promesa por egoísmo-

Janna dio otro gran suspiro, dejando salir lo que le quedaba de furia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto la rubia

-…. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? –

Janna miro a Star de nuevo y le pregunto.

-¿Quieres quedarte con Marco?-

Star medito un instante inspeccionando la mirada de Janna.

-Si, quiero quedarme con el…-

-Yo también- contesto inmediatamente la morena

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, pero este no fue incomodo, mas bien fue como un respiro para ambas chicas. Hasta que…

-Así que…, te gusta hacerlo sobre el comedor…-

Star se atraganto con su propia saliva, miro a la morena la cual le dedicaba una sonrisa maldosa y le levantaba las cejas.

-Por cierto, el tapete de la cocina va a necesitar de tintorería, Star en verdad tienes que aprender a controlarte un poco…-

La rubia se puso de un rojo tan intenso que parecería que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento, se hizo bolita y se tapo completamente con las sabanas. – Por favor para…-

-JAJAJAJJA, Bienvenida a la tierra de nuevo…-

Janna se incorporo y estiro los brazos.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a ayudar a Marco, no querrás escuchar el sermón de sus padres-

Star asomo la cabeza entre las sabanas.

-Gracias por cuidar a Marco todo este tiempo, sé que no lo hiciste por mí, pero igual gracias…-

Janna se detuvo en la entrada, estaba a punto de salir, pero aun había algo que no había dicho…

-Amm… si… sobre eso hay algo que no te dije…-

Janna comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

-Cuando tú te fuiste Marco quedo bastante deprimido, y pese a todos mis intentos de animarlo no conseguí mucho… -

Star se incorporo un poco, poniendo atención a las palabras de Janna

-Y bueno, Marco es un chico soltero, es guapo, amable e inteligente, además que tenía el corazón roto… y tú sabes… en la escuela hay chicas…-

Los ojos de Star comenzaron a ponerse de color rojizo y el cuarto se impregno con el olor de naranjas dulces.

\- Lo que me estas intentando decir ¿Es que **MI** **MARCO **estuvo en los brazos de otras chicas…?-

-No exactamente…- ahora era Janna la que estaba un tanto incomoda

-¿Janna…?-

-Fue Jackie, ella se encargó de "contentar" a Marco…-

El olor a naranjas dulces se intensifico, al parecer los "celos" de la rubia tenían un efecto físico.

-Entonces ¿Están saliendo? -

-No, solo son "buenos amigos", además Marco últimamente se concentra más en las actividades de la escuela, no se han visto en un tiempo-

Janna comenzó a marearse, el efecto afrodisiaco de Star era tan fuerte que incluso comenzó a afectarla a ella.

-Chica, chica, por favor relájate un poco-

Star dio un enorme suspiro para tranquilizarse.

-Perdón… yo, no puedo controlarlo-

-Está bien, lo entiendo, yo también sentí celos, que alguien se "meta con tu chico" en verdad es algo duro-

Star desvió la mirada, y sintió culpa.

-Janna… de verdad lo siento… sé que habíamos prometido que ninguna lo abordaría…-

-Y es por eso me lo tire hace dos días…-

-Fue solo que... espera… ¡!QUÉ…¡! –

Janna salió a toda prisa de la habitación

-Sera mejor que ayude a Marco, en verdad es un desastre allá abajo-

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste?... espera Janna…¡ORDOÑA VEN PARA ACA EN ESTE INSANTE…!-

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap, es un poco mas corto, pero espero que igual lo disfruten, este es una especie de interludio para la siguiente noche, si son astutos sabrán quien sigue, por cierto, este sería la continuación "normal" que seguía, pero también escribí una continuación que termina en un trio un tanto mas subido de tono de lo que estoy manejando, por eso lo descarte, aunque lo dejare a gusto de ustedes si quieren que lo suba. Así que espero sus opiniones.**

**Reviews:**

**Sennin 6:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, en lo personal yo lo sentí un tanto flojo, así que me esforzare mas en mejorar el desarrollo, espero que disfrutes este cap y me dejes tu opinión

**maestro jedi:** jajaja si y aún hay más, you know what I mean ;D, gracias a ti por seguir este fic. Un abrazo.

**Xpparda:** Ahora sabes cual era su expresión, aun que creo que al final Star termino con una igual o peor. xD

**Y bueno como siempre espero que lo disfruten, gracias a todos por leer y comentar see you.**


	6. Día de escuela

.

* * *

Después de lo sucedido con Star hubo varias confesiones por parte de ambas chicas sobre ciertas promesas que lo involucraban, además llegaron a una especie de acuerdo sobre no usar trucos sucios para acercarse a él (esto último lo hizo sentirse como si fuera un animalito custodiado por dos leonas de caza). Así pues, después de una conversación bastante incomoda entre los tres y con ayuda de la magia de Star, Marco logro arreglar todo el desastre causado la noche anterior antes de que llegaran sus padres.

Al llegar estos fueron recibidos por la rubia, la cual les agradeció profundamente por haberle dado la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Marco en especial con Angie ya que ella fue la que se llevó a su hijo y su esposo a un paseo nocturno.

-Gracias, en verdad no hubiera tenido el valor de encararlo por mi cuenta-

-Tonterías, ustedes dos tienen algo especial, sabía que solo necesitaban encontrarse para poner todo en orden-

Angie al ver que Star había logrado zanjar las cosas con su hijo la invito a quedarse con ellos nuevamente. Esta idea maravillo a la rubia, la cual estaba mas que dispuesta a aceptar, pero, en cuanto Angie vio a Janna bajar las escaleras inmediatamente le lanzo una mirada significativa a su hijo el cual solo negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

-Buenos días señores Diaz, yo… solo… pasaba por aquí…-

Janna aun sentía una enorme vergüenza al mirar a los padres de Marco.

Angie inspecciono las expresiones de las dos adolescentes, después miro cuidadosamente su casa y finalmente fijo la vista en su hijo.

-Chicas si me disculpan, creo que necesito hablar con mi hijo muy seriamente…-

Al final Janna se llevó a Star a vivir con ella y Maco se tuvo que mudar al garaje.

-"Suspiro"-

-En qué diablos estabas pensando Marco Díaz-

Marco caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, habían pasado un par de días desde su "ocupado" fin de semana.

Si bien aquello había salido relativamente bien aún tenía asuntos que arreglar, se suponía que tenía una especie de relación con Jacky y bueno no era nada formal, pero, aun así, no sentía correcto lo que hizo.

-Tienes que hablar con ella-

Se decía a sí mismo.

Cuando Marco termino su relación con Star, fue Jacky la que le ayudo a sobrellevar todo aquello, después de su fallida relación ambos terminaron como buenos amigos, así que se entendieron bastante bien, ella lo animaba a salir y buscar aventuras mientras que el le enseñaba todo lo que había aprendido en Mewni, al final la chica le ofreció más que su hombro para llorar y si bien Marco se negó ya que era más que claro que lo único que harían seria lastimarse, la chica descarto esto rápidamente esto diciéndole.

–Tu no quieres estar solo y yo deseo tu compañía ¿Así que por qué no? -

-Pero ¿Y si eso arruina nuestra amistad? ¿Qué tal si nos terminamos odiando? ¿Qué pasa si terminamos sintiendo algo más? -

La chica soltó una sonora carcajada

-Viejo, relájate, escucha si en algún momento te sientes incomodo o ya no quieres estar con conmigo solo dímelo, prometo hacer lo mismo contigo, si esto en verdad no funciona solo hablémoslo –

-Yo… no lo sé…-

-Además si terminamos sintiendo algo más, ¿crees que en verdad sería eso tan malo? -

Esto último lo dijo con su típico tono de voz relajado, aunque un poco más seductor dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Y bueno lo demás es historia.

**Hora de la salida**

Jacky era miembro del club de gimnasia, se había unido a este desde que entro a la preparatoria ya que esto le ayudaba a mantenerse en forma para mejorar su Skateboarding. Marco por su parte era ayudante del coordinador, se encargaba de todo asunto relacionado con eventos de la escuela, estando próxima la graduación se encontraba hasta el tope de tareas así que no había tenido mucho tiempo para pasar con Jacky en las últimas semanas.

"Jacky te veo atrás del gimnasio"

Marco le mando un mensaje a Jacky y se dispuso a esperarla, aun no sabía cómo abordaría el tema, ellos dos no eran pareja, desde un inicio habían quedado en solo una relación de "mutua compañía", pero, aun así, debía decírselo.

-Tienes que decírselo Marco Diaz, es lo correcto-

-¿Decirme que?-

La voz de la chica lo tomo por sorpresa, haciéndolo dar un pequeño salto.

-¡Jacky! Eso fue rápido-

-Te vi caminar detrás del gimnasio, así que te seguí, en el camino vi tu mensaje-

La chica iba vestida con su leotardo color verde aqua, cubriendo la parte inferior con unos pants azules con el escudo de la escuela traía puestas unas zapatillas deportivas y llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-Sabes, hace días que no nos reunimos y pensé que habías descartado mi oferta de "divertirnos" en la escuela –

Jacky tenía una mirada juguetona y una sonrisa alegre, se inclinó hacia él buscando sus labios

-Jacky espera… yo… (pff) tengo que confesarte algo…-

Marco la interrumpió, sudaba notoriamente nervioso y se rebullía incomodo, Jacky se percató de esto y se detuvo en seco, lo miro detenidamente a los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Quién fue la chica?-

-¿Que?-

-¿Brittney, Casidy, Hope, Chantal, Janna…?-

-Espera ¿Cómo…?-

-Así que fue Janna, supuse que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que hiciera su jugada ¿Qué sucedió con ella? –

-Espera, espera, espera, yo no he dicho…-

-¿Acaso me equivoco?-

-…..-

-¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?-

Marco asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada

-Yo… lo siento, las cosas simplemente escalaron y se me fue de las manos…-

"Suspiro" –Marco, relájate, está bien, habíamos prometido que si sucedía algo hablaríamos ¿no? lo que tenemos nosotros es algo diferente que no tiene que ver con celos y tonterías, tampoco es la primera chica que intenta algo contigo y dudo que sea la última…-

Le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas relajadas y le sujeto de la mano.

-Además me gusta que te preocupen esas cosas, te hacen ver tierno-

Jacky se inclinó nuevamente para darle un beso al castaño, pero este la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Espera, aun no…-

La chica hizo una mueca

-¡Qué! ¿Acaso dejaste a Janna embarazada? –

-¿Que? ¡No! claro que no-

-¿Dijo que quería ser tu novia?-

-No, no lo hizo…-

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Ella ya está grandecita y disfruto su noche contigo, en cambio yo tengo que esperar a que el señor "responsabilidad" termine su trabajo como coordinador, así que por lo menos déjame disfrutar esto-

La chica se inclinó una tercera vez para besarlo, pero este la sujeto de los hombros deteniéndola y recibiendo de esta una mirada asesina.

-Muy bien, cual es el maldito problema Diaz-

-Star regreso…-

-Oh…-

La mirada de Jacky, paso de estar llena de rabia a estar completamente perdida para después dirigirla hacia el suelo.

-Ella quería hablar conmigo, me explico el por qué se fue hace dos años…-

Jacky se separó del castaño, lo escuchaba hablar, pero no estaba prestando atención en lo absoluto, en cuanto dijo su nombre todo se nublo, su pecho le dio una punzada y una sensación de rabia la invadió, miro nuevamente al castaño para segundos después soltarle una bofetada tan fuerte que lo hizo tambalear.

Apenas estaba saliendo Marco del aturdimiento del golpe cuando Jacky se le abalanzo y le robo un beso.

-¿Qué…?-

Sin darle tiempo a replicar la chica lo sujeto fuertemente de la mano y lo jalo hacia los vestidores.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-¡Cállate! No voy a permitir que esa estúpida princesa te lleve dos veces-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¡QUE TE CALLES DIJE!-

Jacky metió a Marco dentro del vestidor de chicas y lo arrojo sobre una de las butacas que estaban frente a los casilleros, apenas iba a intentar pararse de vuelta cuando los pantalones de la rubia platino golpearon su cara.

-Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? –

-Voy a tomar lo que es mío, si quieres participar es tu decisión-

Jacky se encontraba parada justo frente a él, se había quitado el pants y las zapatillas quedando solo con su leotardo de gimnasia, este se le ceñía a su bien formado cuerpo, tenia las caderas anchas, busto prominente, piernas gruesas y torneadas, y un trasero que volvía loco a Marco.

La chica sonrió al ver el embobamiento del castaño, sabía que él tenia cierto fetiche con su leotardo y por eso evitaba ir a verla en sus entrenamientos ya que hasta la fecha había estado reacio a llevar su "jugueteo" dentro de la escuela y si la veía en con su atuendo de practica prácticamente era ponerse a merced de ella.

-Conozco tus debilidades Marco Diaz-

Ágilmente se acercó a él y metió una de sus manos dentro de sus pantalones, mientras que con la otra se apoyo en su pecho y lo termino de tumbar sombre el banco.

Marco estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue rápidamente callado por los labios de la chica, a su vez esta presionaba su cuerpo contra el de él y acariciaba su zona baja con suma maestría.

Siguió así hasta que dejo de sentir resistencia del castaño, después se separo un poco para ver su expresión, Marco estaba ruborizado, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y su zona baja estaba más que lista para entrar en acción.

-Jacky, no… esto no es lo correcto…-

Jacky le lanzo una sonrisa lasciva, se enderezo un tanto para después bajar hasta la altura de sus pantalones desabotonándolos y deslizándolos hacia abajo, la ropa interior del castaño apenas podía mantener su enorme erección, al verla la tomo entre sus manos liberándola, sonrió nuevamente, miro a Marco y le dijo.

-Te aseguro, que ellas no pueden hacer esto…-

La chica engullo completamente el miembro Marco, degustándolo cuidadosamente, después comenzó a hacer movimientos con su lengua que recorrían desde la base hasta la punta, subía y bajaba a ritmo empujándolo hasta su garganta.

Por su parte, Marco se estaba volviendo loco, en verdad Jacky no mentía, ella sabia que hacer exactamente para "activarlo" y mas aun para complacerlo, si su fetiche era verla a ella en ropa entallada el de la chica era practicar sexo oral, y en verdad era excelente haciéndolo.

Continuo así hasta que sintió que el vientre de Marco comenzaba a tensarse -no tardaría mucho en terminar- pensó, así que aumento el ritmo al tiempo que lo estimulaba en los testículos, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de terminar, engullo nuevamente su miembro hasta la base obligándolo a soltar toda su descarga sobre su garganta.

Marco temblaba ligeramente y respiraba un tanto entrecortado, había tenido un orgasmo bastante potente, se levanto un poco para mirar el estado de su acompañante la cual lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y aun con su miembro en la boca.

-Wow… Jacky… eso fue…-

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que una corriente proveniente de su miembro lo aturdió, luego otra y una más.

-No… espera…-

La chica había decidido que aun no era suficiente, se retiro solo un poco para terminar de tragar toda la descarga de Marco, para después continuar extrayendo todo lo que aun le quedara, así que comenzó a chupar con más fuerza que antes, enfocándose en la punta, ya que sabia que era en esta zona donde Marco estaría más sensible.

Marco tuvo que sujetarla de la cabeza y hacerla para atrás para poder así detenerla, ya que la sensación era demasiado abrumadora.

-Es demasiado…-

La chica se incorporó y lo miro fijamente, tenía esa sonrisa lasciva, de sus labios se escapaba una gota de su esencia la cual la chica degusto gratamente con su lengua, acto seguido comenzó a sacarse su leotardo, primero un brazo y luego el otro, para después bajarlo lentamente y descubrir sus pechos.

Si los tuviera que compararlos con los de Star o Janna, estos eran por lo menos de el doble de tamaño, pero no por eso eran menos firmes, tenían cientos de pequeñas pecas que los adornaban y su piel bronceada los hacia ver sumamente apetecibles.

Posteriormente Jacky se giró, sabia cual era la parte que más le fascinaba a Marco de ella, contoneo las caderas para que este fijara la vista donde ella quería, después tomo su leotardo por la parte de su ingle, pero en vez de quitárselo, lo jalo hacia arriba para que este se marcara más en su trasero y Marco lo pudiera admirar.

Marco estaba siendo hipnotizado por los suaves movimientos de su acompañante, pero aun así intentaba retenerla.

-Jacky, en verdad no creo que esto…-

Sin previo aviso la chica se giró y ágilmente se montó encima del castaño.

-¿Qué parte de voy a tomar lo que es mío no entendiste?-

Con la misma agilidad con la que lo monto, comenzó a frotar su entrepierna en contra del miembro del castaño, a la vez que jalaba su cabeza y la metia entre sus pechos para obligarlo a callarse.

-Ahora te toca chupar a ti…-

En verdad estaba desconcertado por el actuar de su acompañante, era la primera vez que Jacky se ponía tan incisiva, pero bueno, si eso quería, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

-Muy bien, si eso quieres…-

-Cállate y hazlo-

Marco comenzó a chupar y mordisquear fuertemente sus pechos, haciéndola gemir, a su vez ella movía más las caderas rosándose contra su miembro.

Hasta que por fin él estaba listo nuevamente, al sentirlo duro otra vez, la chica levanto un poco sus caderas y se retiro el leotardo de la entrepierna, dejando su intimidad expuesta.

-Este es su verdadero sitio, nunca lo olvides Diaz-

De un solo movimiento Jacky se introdujo todo el miembro del castaño, esto le produjo un orgasmo instantáneo, ya que el constante roce y las caricias en sus pechos la habían dejado bastante en su punto.

-En verdad necesitaba esto- pensó la rubia platino, mientras disfrutaba de su pequeño pero primer orgasmo.

Después de un momento para recomponerse Jacky se afianzo a Marco y comenzó a mover las caderas nuevamente, tomo a este de la nuca y lo sumió más entre sus pechos.

-Tu sigue en lo que estas, yo me encargo del movimiento-

En verdad Jacky estaba llevando todo a su ritmo, sus movimientos cada vez se iban acentuando más, Marco podía sentir como la intimidad de la chica lo apretaba, así que no tardaría mucho en tener otro orgasmo, estaba a punto de sujetarla del trasero para llevarla al límite cuando unas voces femeninas lo sacaron de concentración.

.

.

.

-Mueve el culo Chantal, quiero llegar a las duchas antes de mañana-

-Pues claro que quieres llegar, si sudas como un hombre es normal-

(risas)

-¿Alguien ha visto a Jacky? Olvido su sudadera en el gimnasio-

-Yo la vi, salió del gimnasio en cuanto vio a su novio-

-Marco Diaz no es su novio, solo se lo tira-

-Claro que no… si no fuera importante para ella, no nos tendría prohibido acercarnos a él-

-Estoy bastante segura que escuche a Ordoña decir que era soltero-

-Si no es su novio ¿Entonces por qué no me deja a mi tirármelo? –

-Por qué de seguro se lo llenas de venéreas-

(LOL)

-Una más Chantal y ese culo tuyo tendrá la forma de mi pie-

-Lo que tu digas Wong-

.

.

.

Instintivamente se puso en alerta, sujeto por las caderas a la chica deteniéndola y saco la cabeza de sus pechos.

-Alguien viene ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí o nos van a descubrir! -

Miraba en todas direcciones, preparándose para ocultarse en cualquier momento, pero cuando intento incorporarse noto que Jacky no se había movido de su lugar.

-¿Jacky? ¿no me escuchaste? Alguien vien…-

Nuevamente un escalofrió proveniente de su miembro lo corto, la chica había retomado sus movimientos de caderas.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

-¿Cuántas veces más me vas a hacer repetírtelo? Voy a tomar lo que me pertenece-

-Pero alguien viene, si nos descubren nos expulsaran de la escuela-

-No me importa…-

Jacky esta lo miraba con extrema lujuria, pero aun mas que eso con suma posesión, fue en ese momento que Marco comprendió lo que ella le estaba dando a entender, no importa lo que pase en ese momento, si alguien entraba o si el rogaba, o si un meteorito partía la tierra, ella iba a tomar lo que era suyo, y nada ni nadie iba a impedírselo…

* * *

**Buenas, hasta aquí el cap, espero que lo disfruten y perdón por el retraso, he tenido bastante trabajo estos días. **

**maestro jedi: **En realidad todo ese cap de transición lo improvise, había escrito otro que terminaba en un trio, pero no termino de convencerme, asi que ahora estamos en la ruta de jacky, que en realidad es la ruta de las 3 por que salen todas bueno tú me entiendes xD

**Sennin 6: **Me alegra mucho que te guste, y aún falta bastante más :D

**Xpparda: **Janna aun tiene bastante por decir, o por hacer…, pero bueno esta "guerra" tendrá mas de un frente abierto.

**Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, se aprecian bastante y me motivan a continuar. :D**

**See you…**


	7. Dia de escuela Parte 2

.

* * *

Las hard narrow, así era como llamaban a las 5 gimnastas más sobresalientes de la academia, este grupo estaba conformado por Jackie, Chantal, Brittney, Hope y Casidy, en los últimos años habían ganado diversos trofeos tanto regionales como nacionales y algunos internacionales, siempre se quedaban a entrenar más tiempo, se esforzaban el doble y motivaban a las novatas, eran el vivo ejemplo del trabajo duro.

Sobra decir que también eran el grupo de chicas mas deseadas de toda la academia, eran atléticas, inteligentes y sobre todo hermosas, siendo a Jackie Lin Tomas la que más chicos intentaban conquistar.

Jackie siempre los rechazaba diciéndoles que no estaba interesada en mantener una relación, ya que su vida de Gimnasta semiprofesional y su pasión por el Skateboarding la mantenían ocupada. Aunque, la verdad era que ella ya tenía un interés amoroso, solo que no lo revelaba a nadie, si las otras 4 chicas se enteraron fue por que tanto Chantal como Brittney mostraban cierto interés en Marco.

.

**Hace un año**

Estaban el grupo de chicas haciendo estiramientos después de la práctica, como siempre se habían quedado a entrenar horas extra así que conversaban entre ellas.

-Oye Chantal, ¿no crees que Marco Díaz se puso bastante mejor…? –

\- ¿Eh…? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Wong? -

-Vamos no me digas que no lo has notado, en el último año creció bastante, y te apuesto que no solo en musculatura…-

\- ¿De quién hablan? - Pregunto Hope que se iba incorporando

-Brittney está comenzando a decirnos sus preferencias de tamaños - contesto Chantal

-Yo creo que es lindo- dijo Casidy

-Vamos no seas mojigata Chantal, tienes que admitirlo, esta como un queso-

-Pues, si… es atractivo, tiene el típico encanto latino, su lunar es lindo y su trasero…- Chantal se permitió fantasear un poco mostrando un ligero rubor, consiguiendo esto que las demás hicieran bulla y se rieran de ella.

-JAJAJA, sabía que no era la única que lo había notado, si eres una guarra con cara de santa-

-Cállate zorra- termino por decir Chantal bastante mas roja, pero ahora por la vergüenza.

-Hey Jackie, tu saliste con Marco durante la secundaria, ¿Cómo fue? – Le pregunto Hope a la rubia platino la cual se había mantenido en silencio haciendo sus estiramientos.

-¡Hey! No seas tonta, no le preguntes eso- la regaño Casidy

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -

-La fiesta de verano en la casa de los Diaz…-

-¡Oh…! Yo lo siento…-

\- está bien, eso fue hace mucho, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba-

Jackie medito su respuesta un momento

-bueno… si me lo preguntan a mí… -

Las demás chicas la miraron esperando la respuesta.

\- Era un chico bastante inseguro, tartamudeaba, se equivocaba bastante y siempre terminaba por arruinar las citas, -

-Suena como un novio terrible- contesto Hope

-Tenía su lado bueno, era atento, detallista, cariñoso, sincero y, sobre todo, era muy tenaz –

\- Entonces ¿fue un mal novio o un buen novio? -

Jackie no respondió a esto, solo se limitó a reír un poco y sonrió

-Pues yo si iría a por él- Contesto Brittney volviendo al tema de antes

-Claro que irías a por él, eres una zorra – respondió Chantal

-Vamos, si Marco Diaz te invitara a salir, en estos momentos ¿Aceptarías? –

-Pues…- Chantal sonreía pícaramente mientras levantaba las cejas

-Eres una maldita…, creo que lo invitare a mi casa "a ver películas" este viernes… no dejare que tú te me adelantes-

Brittney comenzó a hacer bulla nuevamente haciendo reír y alegar a las otras chicas, Jackie por su cuenta termino de hacer sus estiramientos y se puso en pie para ir a las duchas siendo interrumpida por esta última.

-Hey Jackie, ¿no sabes qué tipo de películas le gustan a Marco? - dijo en un tono un tanto burlón

La rubia platino se giró tranquilamente, medito otra vez antes de hablar y contesto

-Creo que le gustan de acción, aunque la verdad nunca lo he visto terminar de ver una, siempre acaba con los ojos clavados en mi…-

Esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba tanta suficiencia que desentonaba en los gestos relajados de la chica, giro nuevamente retomando su camino a las duchas, no sin antes dejarles un último comentario.

-Oh y tienes razón en algo, Marco si creció bastante… y no solo de sus músculos…-

** .**

**Actualidad**

Un fuerte gemido se escucho del fondo de los vestidores, poniéndolas en alerta.

\- ¿Eh…? -

\- ¿Escucharon eso? –

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? -

El grupo de chicas apresuro el paso hasta los casilleros, pero al llegar no se encontraron con nadie, comenzaron a preguntarse entre sí intentando verificar que en verdad habían escuchado algo, cuando de repente el sonido de una de las regaderas comienzo a sonar.

\- ¿Jackie eres tu...? –

Chantal fue la que se animó a preguntar.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que se escuchara una respuesta desde uno de los cubículos de las duchas.

-si…-

\- Maldita seas Lin Tomas, ¿Por qué carajos nos dejaste tiradas en el gimnasio si de todas formas pretendías venir a las duchas? –

Le reprocho Britney Wong

Las cuatro chicas fueron a sus casilleros y empezaron a sacarse sus leotardos, para poder entrar en las regaderas.

-Pensé que estarías con Diaz, te vi salir muy contenta del gimnasio-

Dijo Hope entrando a uno de los cubículos vacíos

-¡Hick!- (Sonido)

-Tenía que arreglar algo con Marco primero, pero las cosas no fueron a bien y termine viendo para acá-

La voz de Jackie se escuchaba extraña, sonaba agitada y dispersa, y se demoraba al contestar.

-Lamento escuchar eso Jackie- dijo Chantal – ¿Esta todo bien? -

El resto de las chicas se metieron a las regaderas, pensando en lo obvio, aquel "gemido" que escucharon fue en realidad un sollozo de Jacki y la única razón por la que ella estaba ahí en vez de estar tonteando con Marco es porque el castaño había terminado con ella.

-Esta…- (sollozo)

\- ¿Jackie? -

pasaron varios segundo otra vez antes de escuchar la voz de la chica.

-Esta, esta…todo donde debe de estar…-

.

**Desde Marco**

Marco pudo escuchar al grupo de chicas entrar a los vestidores, si no se movía deprisa serian descubiertos, así que, en un movimiento por demás impresionante, sujeto a Jackie del trasero y se puso de pie con ella aun encima. Este "zarandeo" repentino provoco que el miembro del castaño golpeara con fuerza el punto sensible de la chica sacándole un sonoro gemido.

\- ¿Eh…? -

\- ¿Escucharon eso? –

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? -

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, agilidad y equilibrio se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la zona de las regaderas, llegando sumamente justo para no ser visto por las otras chicas.

-Con un demonio Jackie, estas demente-

La chica tenía la cara enrojecida y sonreía descaradamente ante los intentos de Marco por no ser atrapados.

Aun sostenía a ahorcadillas a Jackie, cuando comenzó a escuchar murmullos provenir del área de los casilleros, así que se metió dentro de uno de los cubículos de baño y entre cerro la puerta vigilando que ninguna de las chicas fuera hacia ellos, cuando de repente noto un repentino chorro de agua caerle sobre la cabeza.

\- ¿Pero qué carajos…? –

Mientras Marco hacia todo lo humanamente posible por no ser atrapados, Jackie estaba en su propio juego.

-Sabes que me encanta hacerlo en la ducha…- Le susurro la rubia platino al oído.

Jackie había abierto el grifo de la regadera, mandando al traste el esfuerzo que había hecho.

\- ¿Jackie eres tú...? –

Marco sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, se recargo contra el muro de la regadera para poder deslizarse hacia el suelo, quedando sentado, miro fijamente a Jackie, tenía una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos centellaron durante un instante.

-Si…-

It was at this moment he knew… he fuсked up…

Escucho la voz de Brittney decir algo, pero no puso atención, su mente había dejado de funcionar y solo repetía una palabra.

-Estoy jodido-

Jackie por su parte estaba disfrutando todo eso a sobremanera, el sentimiento de rabia que le había hecho tener aquel arranque contra Marco se había esfumado y en su lugar un sentimiento de emoción, placer y adrenalina la embargaron.

Estaba excitada a tal punto que las consecuencias de sus acciones parecían simplemente no importarle.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas otra vez, Marco perecía estar un tanto perdido en la situación, pero aún se mantenía bastante "firme", así que se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

-Tu solo tienes que concentrarte enteramente en mí, yo me encargo de todo lo demás-

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar al castaño el cual fijo la vista en ella y endureció un tanto su mirada.

-Bien, esto querías !¿no?!, pues lo tendrás, ahora es tu maldito problema…- le contesto Marco en un tono agresivo y mordaz que jamás le había escuchado usar.

Esto la hizo sentir un escalofrió, en el tono endurecido de Marco en verdad tenía cierto efecto atemorizante, pero a su vez cautivador.

-Pensé que estarías con Diaz, te vi salir muy contenta del gimnasio-

La voz de Hope, la sorprendió de repente, haciéndola tener un ligero sobresalto.

Inspiro hondo para responder con naturalidad, pero una repentina envestida la asalto, haciéndola tener otro sobresalto, Marco había comenzado a moverse por su cuenta, mordisqueaba sus pezones y apretaba sus pechos con menos delicadeza de lo habitual.

-Tenía que arreglar algo con Marco primero, pero las cosas no fueron a bien y termine viendo para acá-

Podía sentir como los movimientos de Marco iban captando su propio ritmo, acelerando he imprimiendo más fuerza, haciéndola estremecer, a su vez este se iba poniendo más agresivo, lo cual le estaba fascinando.

-Lamento escuchar eso Jackie- dijo Chantal – ¿Esta todo bien? –

\- Esta…-

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio como Marco llevaba su mano derecha hacia su trasero y en un movimiento nada digno del "Caballero" Marco Ubaldo Diaz, le introdujo dos dedos por su retaguardia a la vez que empujaba su miembro con todas sus fuerzas dentro de ella para soltar su descarga.

Un orgasmo impresionante le llego de golpe y lo único que evito que hiciera el gemido más estruendoso de su vida fue la boca del castaño, el cual la silencio abruptamente de un beso.

\- ¿Jackie? –

Fue una sensación única, jamás en su vida había sentido algo así, literalmente lo había sentido en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Esta, esta…todo donde debe de estar…-

La cabeza le daba vueltas, las piernas le temblaban, tenia espasmos en todo el cuerpo y su intimidad, lejos de relajarse después del intenso orgasmo comenzó a estrecharse más, sabía lo que se venía, ya le había pasado antes.

Marco pudo notar las señales, los ojos de la rubia platino comenzaron a ponerse en planco, sus piernas se comenzaron a sacudir y su intimidad lo apretaba con fuerza, así que rápidamente la recostó sobre el suelo para llegar más profundo dentro de ella, sujeto sus piernas poniéndolas sobre sus hombros y haciendo una especie de "llave" para evitar que se escabulla y por último la beso profundamente, tapando cada rincón de su boca no sin antes decirle unas palabras al oído.

\- yo también te conozco a la perfección Jackie Lin Tomas… -

Lo que paso a continuación fue una sucesión de intensos orgasmos que prácticamente liquidaron a la chica, resulta que Jackie tiene un doble punto de estimulación, que cuando alcanza ambos llega a un estado de éxtasis el cual no puede controlar, esto la hace estremecerse e incluso contorsionarse, sin mencionar que gime como poseída…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y bueno, si se lo preguntan tanto Marco como Jackie fueron obviamente descubiertos por el grupo de chicas, aunque para sorpresa de Marco, fuera de las intensas miradas que le daban a sus partes, las chicas no parecieron en lo absoluto sorprendidas, incluso podía jurar que Brittney le coqueteaba.

Al final Jackie (cuando pudo recuperarse) tuvo que ahuyentarlas para que dejaran de mirar a su desnudo chico, mientras las amenazaba que les patearía el trasero si hablaban.

-Esto pudo haber terminado bastante mal y lo sabes-

Reprendió Marco a Jackie la cual se estaba quitando su leotardo para poder ducharse.

-Si, lo se…-

-Entonces ¿Por qué hiciste esta locura? -

La rubia platino se paró completamente desnuda frente a él, tenía su típica mirada relajada pero decidida.

-porque quiero que quede claro quién es la que lleva la batuta…-

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? espero que lo disfruten.**

**Reviews:**

**Soto9041: **Me alegra que te guste, intento darle variedad a cada capítulo y pues ha ido ramificando en lo que parece una competencia. espero que te quedes a por más.

**Sennin 6: **Si, Jackie en verdad resulto ser la más asertiva por el momento, y en efecto se viene la respuesta tanto de Janna como Star

**Guest: **tengo en mente algo, aún falta más por ver.

**DexterMadness31: **En efecto, las cosas se van a poner aun mas intensas, se viene la contra de Janna y Star y te aseguro que no van a dar su brazo a torcer, y si tengo planeado otras más, pero aún no decido como incorporarlas.

**Leslaut: **Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te este gustando, espero que disfrutes este capítulo también.

**Como siempre gracias a todos los que comentan, en verdad me motiva bastante a continuar y nos leemos en el siguiente see you…**


	8. Después de clases

.

* * *

Marco se encontraba en la oficina del Sr. Candle organizando los últimos detalles de los presupuestos, después de lo de Jackie había tenido una semana sumamente pesada. Los preparativos para el baile escolar le absorbían demasiado tiempo, sin mencionar la entrega de anuarios, la organización de la graduación y por supuesto los malditos exámenes finales. Todo esto lo estaba liquidando, pero ese no era su mayor problema.

Su mayor problema era el trio de chicas que estaba tras de él, después de su aventura en los vestidores había intentado evitar a toda costa a las tres susodichas, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Jackie había logrado asaltarlo dos veces más en la escuela y si bien no llegaron tan lejos como en los vestidores, la gimnasta si se llevó bastante de su "esencia" con ella.

Por otro lado, Star había estado bastante proactiva con él, lo esperaba después de clases, lo invitaba a pasear por la ciudad, he incluso lo invito a una aventura por Mewni, la cual tuvo que cancelar al recibir una llamada de emergencia de su madre, puesto que ahora que era princesa multidimensional, sus responsabilidades como realeza crecieron considerablemente, por lo tanto, se mantenía yendo y viendo de la tierra. Claro que esto no evito que Star intentara hacer su jugada sobre de él. En su primera chance intento seducirlo haciéndose la despistada, provocando varios "accidentes" donde Marco pudiera admirar mejor sus curvas y una que otra vez pudiera dar un pequeño vistazo debajo de su vestido, esto más que provocarlo le genero ternura, pues denotaba la falta de experiencia de Star a la hora del coqueteo. (Si la comparaba con Jackie era una noob).

En otra ocasión fue más directa y le dijo que le gustaría "charlar en su nueva habitación", esto hizo sudar un poco al castaño, si bien Star no tenía el don del coqueteo, su ternura y afabilidad eran otra cosa. Ella no lo sabía, pero si se lo pedía con una tierna sonrisa el voltearía el mundo de cabeza, afortunadamente una llamada de emergencia la requirió y todo quedo para otro día.

Pero su mayor preocupación era Janna, esta se había mantenido extrañamente al margen, siempre que se encontraba con ella en la escuela esta le saludaba de forma habitual, aun le hacia sus típicas jugarretas he incluso cuando Star le pedía que salieran a pasear esta se mostraba de acuerdo con ello, esto le genero una enorme ansiedad, ya que conociendo a Janna significaba que estaba planeando algo.

-Maldita sea, ¿Cómo carajos hiciste para meterte en tantos problemas? -

Marco se regañaba a sí mismo, sus niveles de estrés estaban por las nubes y estaba notoriamente malhumorado, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que las clases se habían terminado y él no estaba ni siquiera cerca de acabar.

-Debiste unirte al club de lucha, ahora estarías libre de todas estas tonterías y podrías golpear a alguien-

Estaba refunfuñando cuando una voz femenina interrumpió sus quehaceres.

-Así que aquí te escondes después de clases, no es tan buen refugió como yo pensaba-

Marco identifico la voz inmediatamente.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus juegos raros Janna-

Contesto sin levantar la mirada de la tabla de cuentas que estaba haciendo

-Huuuuyy, disculpe usted señor coordinador, yo solo estaba preocupada por mi "amigo"-

Marco soltó la lapicera y se retiró las gafas.

-Escucha Janna sé que estas tramando algo así que por qué mejor no…-

Y en ese momento se quedó atónito con la boca entre abierta, parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse que sus ojos no lo engañaban.

-¿Pero?¿Qué?-

Frente a él se encontraba Janna, pero algo había cambiado en ella.

Desde que Marco conoció a la pelinegra, esta se caracterizó por 3 grandes rasgos, su personalidad altanera y bizarra, sus bromas y jugarretas, y su forma de vestir estilo gran ciudad, siempre con chalecos y chamarras, faldas de mezclilla, botas de constructor y gorros de hip-hop.

Este estilo de vestir era tan natural en ella como su extraño sentido del humor, así que no era de esperar menos cuando se presentó con un outfit totalmente diferente.

La chica iba vestida totalmente de negro, con una blusa de manga larga que se le ceñía al cuerpo, unos pantalones skinny entallados del mismo tono y unas pequeñas botas tipo duende de color gris.

Pero lo que más destacaba en ella era su cabello de color negro el cual por alguna extraña razón era mucho más largo de lo normal, fácilmente le llegaría a la cintura si no es porque lo llevaba sujeto en una cola de caballo. También iba maquillada… ¡MAQUILLADA…!, en toda su vida Janna Ordonia jamás había tocado un solo gramo de maquillaje, pero ahora estaba parada frente a él, con los ojos delineados y sus labios con un color carmín muy tenue.

-Parece que viste algo que te sorprendió-

La chica camino hacia el escritorio y le cerro la boca al castaño el cual la miraba aun sin dar crédito.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? -

Janna lo miro a los ojos, se veía preciosa. No es que no fuera linda antes, en realidad siempre lo fue, solo que nunca explotaba su atractivo.

\- Así que ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? –

Marco se quedo literalmente como un tonto viéndola, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, esto le provoco una sonrisa a Janna la cual camino de la forma más provocativamente posible y se situó entre el escritorio de trabajo y él, inclinándose para que pudiera degustar todo su atractivo.

Y oh my fuking god

Era simplemente una vista maravillosa, el enjuto, pero bien formado cuerpo de Janna relucía en ese conjunto, la coyuntura de su espalda dibujaba un arco que daba pie a sus caderas donde su trasero formaba un perfecto corazón y la línea de sus muslos se marcaba a la perfección.

-Mmmm, ya veo, así que presupuestos-

Janna murmuraba mientras que veía los papeles.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte con esto, oh disculpa, me pondré cómoda –

La chica giro las caderas un poco y de un solo movimiento se sentó sobre el regazo del castaño arqueando intencionalmente la espalda para remarcar más sus caderas.

-Mucho mejor…-

Janna miraba a Marco de reojo, este estaba completamente embobado, tenia las manos situadas a los costados de su cintura con las palmas abiertas, pero no se atrevía a sujetarla.

-Vaz caminar al ritmo que yo te imponga Diaz…- pensó la chica dibujando una sonrisa bastante maliciosa en su rostro.

Marco por su parte estaba como tonto, ¿Por qué el cuerpo de Janna lo estaba provocando tanto? Podía sentir como un ligero vértigo lo comenzaba a marear, una ansiedad inhumana le incitaba a tocar el cuerpo de su amiga y una fragancia muy parecida a la vainilla le llenaba los pulmones…

Fue entonces cuando cayo en cuenta, estos eran los mismos síntomas que tenia cuando Star liberaba sus feromonas.

-Janna, ¿qué es lo que planeas? –

Marco luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en los encantos de la chica.

-¿Mmmm? ¿planear? Yo no planeo nada, solo vine a ver como estabas-

Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, el castaño se levanto de la silla, empujando ligeramente a Janna para después tomar la mayor distancia posible.

-Se que estás haciendo algo, lo puedo sentir, son como las feromonas de Star-

El castaño se tambaleaba, el vértigo estaba aumentando, así como la increíble ansiedad por abalanzarse sobre ella.

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando Marco…-

Janna se giro y se sentó en el borde del escritorio apoyada con los brazos extendidos, tenia una mirada de suficiencia y regocijo; y una sonrisa que denotaba toda la maldad de su plan.

-Que es lo que…-

Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de escuchar un chasquido de dedos, después todo se puso negro…

Marco se despertó repentinamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, intento moverse pero no pudo, al parecer se encontraba atado en una silla con los ojos vendados, podía oír una voz que le hablaba, mientras que a su vez algo suave recorría sus piernas por encima de sus pantalones, también podía reconocer la fragancia de la vainilla mucho más fuerte que antes.

-¿Janna? Que carajos…-

Fue todo lo que pudo mencionar antes de que un pie envuelto por una media de ceda se le metiera en la boca.

-Shhh, ¿acaso te di permiso para hablar? –

Janna había hipnotizado a Marco para después atarlo a la silla, esta se encontraba sentada en el escritorio mientras que lo acariciaba con su pie cuando este despertó.

-Sabes Diaz, te has portado muy pero que muy mal…-

Janna saco el pie de la boca de Marco y siguió acariciándolo, situando este en su entrepierna y comenzando a "juguetear" en esta zona.

-Sabía que estabas planeando algo…-

-Te dije que no tenías permiso para hablar-

La pelinegra presiono con un tanto de rudeza la entrepierna de Marco haciendo que este se tensara y guardara silencio al instante.

\- Sabes, siempre has sido muy injusto conmigo Marco Diaz… Siempre soy la última en tu lista de prioridades –

\- ¿Mi qué? Janna de que estas hablando…-

Al instante se volvió a callar cuando sintió mucha más presión en su entrepierna

\- Si vuelves a hablar sin mi permiso, esto no terminara bien para ti-

\- Primero te revuelcas con Jackie, y digo, está bien, necesita sacar el dolor de su pecho, pero después regresa Star y lo primero que haces con ella es tener sexo por toda la casa…-

-…..-

\- Y no siendo esto suficiente, regresas con Jackie para revolcarte de nuevo con ella enfrente de todas las gimnastas…-

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes? Uhgg…-

Janna piso fuertemente a Marco haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor.

\- Parece que tu no entiendes…-

La pelinegra comenzó a desabotonar los pantalones del castaño para después bajárselos junto con su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su miembro y colocando su pie nuevamente encima de este.

\- ¿Dónde me quede? A si, te fuiste a revolcar con Jackie en los vestidores, sin mencionar su encuentro en el salón de artes del miércoles y el de los baños de ayer –

Marco se preguntaba como carajos es que sabia ella todo eso, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca.

\- Así que pensé "Marco necesita una lección", pero ¿cómo? –

Mientras Janna hablaba acariciaba meticulosamente los genitales de este, haciendo que poco a poco el castaño tuviera una erección.

\- Fue entonces cuando me dije, le aré pasar la misma vergüenza que el me hizo sentir en su habitación –

De un solo movimiento Janna jalo la venda de los ojos de Marco, permitiéndole ver su situación actual.

La chica se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio frente a él con las piernas cruzadas y su pie sobre su miembro, los papeles con los que estaba trabajando estaban regados por todas partes y la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta.

\- Ahora bien, ya que te gusta tanto estar exhibiéndote, ¿Por qué no jugamos? Veamos si aguantas sin correrte hasta que alguien llegue –

Al tiempo que Janna decía esto frotaba con su pie el miembro de Marco.

Marco tomo aire y se concentró en lo que estaba pasando, miro detenidamente a la chica, si bien esta mantenía una mirada picara y una sonrisa burlona, podía detectar claramente la vergüenza detrás de sus ojos, ese ligero rubor en su rostro y su postura tensa. Janna estaba fingiendo…

El castaño miro fijamente a Janna y espero.

\- ¡Oh! me gusta esa mirada tuya, supongo que tienes preguntas, así que ahora te permito hablar –

\- Solo tengo tres preguntas –

La voz de Marco sonó profunda y potente, esto hizo que la chica se tensara aún más.

\- Bi-bien, adelante te permito preguntar -

\- Primero ¿Cómo te enteras te de lo de los vestidores? –

\- Dahh, yo sé todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor Diaz –

La pelinegra intento sonar autoritaria, pero la mirada endurecida de Marco la puso demasiado nerviosa y termino por decir la verdad.

\- Yo… soy amiga de Chantal ella me lo conto –

Janna podía sentir la furia del castaño, tenia una mirada llena de rabia y la postura de su cuerpo denotaba peligro.

\- Segundo ¿Cómo hiciste para que generar feromonas como Star? –

Para estas alturas la chica había retirado su pie de encima de el y se había comenzado a encoger sobre el escritorio.

\- E-e-es un efecto secundario, Star al no poder copular libera feromonas todas las noches y al absorberlas causan que yo también las produzca, pero de menor medida -

\- Tercero –

Marco se levanto de la silla, y de un solo tirón, rompió los bordes de esta, de los cuales se encontraba sujeto, apoyo sus brazos justo a los costados del cuerpo de Janna cerrando el espacio entre ambos, acerco su rostro al de ella y pregunto.

\- ¿Estas lista para lo que te voy a hacer? –

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada salvaje de Marco, esa que la hizo temblar cuando lo hicieron la primera vez, pero ahora era mucho más severa, más fúrica y más profunda.

Janna temblaba de miedo, su corazón latía como loco, Marco la tenía atrapada sobre el escritorio sus instintos le decían que huyera, que se alejara lo más posible de él, pero su cuerpo no se movía, todo lo contrario, estaba comenzando a sentir excitación a partes iguales que terror.

Pasaron varios segundos donde Marco solo miraba a la chica, esta comenzó a temblar cada vez más, el miedo se le notaba en todo el rostro percatándose de esto el castaño, así que en un movimiento fugaz acaricio su mejilla, provocando que Janna tuviera un pequeño sobresalto, fue tan repentino esto que la chica comenzó a llorar del miedo.

\- Marco… por favor…-

Marco se acercó lentamente a su oído para susurrarle con delicadeza.

\- Sé que no eres tonta Janna, no sé qué pretendías con este absurdo "jueguito" pero ahora tienes toda mi atención –

\- Yo-yo.. co-cometi un error, perdóname. –

Marco hizo un movimiento súbito hacia su cuello, sin llegar a tocarla, esto provoco que un chillido de terror saliera de la boca de Janna, la cual estaba a punto de orinarse encima.

\- Jamás tuviste la fuerza necesaria para "castigarme", además eres la persona que mejor me conoce, así que ambos sabemos cómo terminara esto-

Marco se separó de ella lo suficiente para que pudiera levantarse del escritorio, la chica tenía el rímel corrido, estaba bastante pálida y respiraba entrecortadamente.

\- Eres libre de irte –

La voz del castaño sonaba dura, aún tenía esa mirada salvaje y furica pero se denotaba sinceridad en sus palabras.

Otra vez le daba la oportunidad de escapar, ¿pero que se creía este maldito? Tenía una extraña sonrisa malvada en su rostro, sabía que tenía el completo control sobre de ella, - ¿Acaso vas a permitir que te imponga su voluntad de nuevo? - Se cuestionaba a sí misma. Bajo del escritorio, noto que las piernas le temblaban

– Vamos chica haz lo que tenías que hacer, no dejes que te domine-

Janna tomo fuerzas nuevamente, cerró los ojos y jalo aire, no estaba dispuesta a volver a perder algo que ella misma había comenzado.

\- No creas que…-

No termino la frase, pues en cuanto abrió los ojos nuevamente se topó con la mirada de Marco, este la había vuelto a encerrar contra el escritorio y se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, las piernas se le quedaron sin fuerzas y quedo sentada nuevamente sobre el escritorio.

\- Mmmm, creo que cambie de opinión –

Marco la olfateaba de arriba para abajo

-Pe-pe-ro tu dijiste qu-e podía ir-me-

Janna había perdido toda la fuerza que junto, y ahora tartamudeaba.

\- Sí, lo dije, pero desde comenzaste a temblar ese maldito olor a vainilla no ha dejado de provocarme, así que… -

Marco le lanzo una mirada de total domino, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, estaba aterrada, pero sobretodo, sentía una inmensa emoción he excitación.

.

* * *

**Y pues hasta aquí el cap, sé que no paso demasiado, pero es el preámbulo de lo que se viene, como siempre espero que lo disfruten. **

**Reviews**

**boons-007: **Tengo chispasos de ese tipo, hay veces que se me vienen a la cabeza a la mitad de una escena y digo "seria gracioso por que no" me alegra que te gustara y espero que sigas disfrutando del fic.

**Sennin 6: **Marco tiene talento natural para esto, aún tengo en mente otro par de chicas, pero no sé si se apuntara al harem, aunque sexo si abra.

**El Diario del Tress: **Me alegra mucho que te gusten, la verdad es que improviso bastante, pero si me gusta ponerle un poco de detalle a la personalidad que va tomando cada uno, aunque siempre termina quedando mejor en mi cabeza.

**DragonCoyote:** La verdad yo no esperaba esa acción de Jackie, si bien soy yo el que escribe, al momento de hacerlo escribo lo que pienso sería una reacción "natural" (dentro del contexto) así que suelo terminar con cosas que no planeaba. Pero del otro lado también genera situaciones de las cuales los personajes toman sus propias decisiones. Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic, no me considero un buen escritor, pero ten por seguro que siempre intentare hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

**maestro jedi****: **Te espere 3 días y no llegaste al review del capítulo 6 D: jajaja, tienes razón, lo que va a pasar cuando Star se entere va a ser bastante bueno, en cuanto a Janna, también tenía algo planeado, pero caí en cuenta que ella ya sabía de esta relación desde hace tiempo, así que no pude escribir un actuar demasiado hard, pero esto aún no termina, y te aseguro que Janna tiene en realidad algo planeado.

**Soto9041****: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, ahora siguen un par de reveces antes de incorporar a alguien nuevo.

**Como siempre se agradecen sus comentarios, me motivan bastante. Nos leemos en el siguiente see you…**


	9. Después de clases Parte 2

.

* * *

Marco olfateaba detenidamente el cuello de Janna, capturando esa esencia a vainilla, era deliciosa, poco a poco lo estaba embriagando y le comenzaba a dar una ansiedad enorme por poseer a la morena.

Con suavidad comenzó a besar su cuello, pero en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto en su piel la chica dejo salir un chillido de sobresalto, podía sentir como esta temblaba así que se separo de ella para mirarla al rosto, Janna tenía el rímel corrido hasta las mejillas, tenia los ojos llorosos y sus labios titiritaban como si estuviera haciendo frio, esta a su vez desviaba la mirada para no hacer contacto visual con él.

Podía ver claramente como la chica estaba aterrada, estando solo a la espera de que él hiciera su voluntad con ella, esto hizo que se detuviera un momento ya que sintió un atisbo de remordimiento, pero el saturado olor a vainilla lo hizo caer en cuenta de que ella debía de estar mas exitada que atemorizada así que decidió hacer una prueba.

-Janna, quiero que te desvistas para mí-

Dijo esto cargando su voz en un tono autoritario y firme.

La chica lo miro a los ojos solo un instante, en los cuales pudo ver un torbellino de emociones reflejadas.

-Pero… la puerta…-

-Hazlo-

Janna intento refutar su orden, pero marco la corto tajantemente haciendo que esta tuviera otro pequeño sobresalto.

Dándole espacio a la chica, Marco se sentó nuevamente en la silla y clavo su atenta mirada sobre todo su cuerpo.

**Desde Janna**

Vio como Marco tomaba asiento, este se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y mantenía una enorme erección, mas sin embargo esto no parecía hacerle sentirse incomodo en lo absoluto. Se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a mirarla; no, decir eso era poco, él la observaba completa y detenidamente, tenía puesto el 100% de su atención exclusivamente sobre ella.

Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar, sentía como perdía fuerza en las piernas y su mente se comenzaba a nublar. ¿Por qué le generaba tanto nerviosismo el simple hecho de ser observada por él?

-Hazlo…-

Hablo nuevamente, sacándola de su aturdimiento, su voz estaba cargada de potencia y profundidad, pero esta vez tenía un rastro de gentileza la cual la tranquilizo un tanto.

No dijo nada, no tenia la fuerza para reprochar, así que solo podía obedecerlo.

Lentamente tomo su blusa y se la saco por encima de la cabeza, después desabotono su pantalón y lo bajo poco a poco, esto no fue por comportarse eróticamente, sino por que sus piernas aun temblaban haciendo que le costara mas trabajo sacarse la ropa.

Janna había preparado no solo su oufit para la ocasión, sino que también tenía algo "especial" preparado con su ropa interior. Había tardado toda la semana buscando el conjunto perfecto, hasta que por fin lo encontró, este consistía en un sujetador y unas bragas negras tipo bikini sin costuras en los bordes las cuales se le amoldaban a la perfección haciendo relucir las líneas y los contornos de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo era erótico, Marco se tomo su tiempo para admirarlo, en verdad Janna era bastante hermosa y atractiva, podía notar el como su ropa interior hacia resaltar todo en ella, - Así que esta es tu "yo" real- pensó, notando como el olor a vainilla saturaba de forma abrupta sus fosas nasales.

Marco la observaba detenidamente, degustando cada línea, borde y contorno de su cuerpo provocándole esto un ataque de ansiedad y vergüenza. Estuvo a punto de taparse con sus manos pero una sola mirada del castaño basto para no hacerlo, -"No quiero que te cubras"- leyó perfectamente en sus ojos.

Podía sentir su mirada por cada rincón del cuerpo, era una sensación única, su corazón latía como loco y su espalda le mandaba escalofríos por toda la columna, su vergüenza era tal que no podía evitar llorar y para colmo un cosquilleo en su vientre comenzó a hacerse presente.

-No puede ser…-

Janna miro hacia abajo, a su entrepierna, donde una humedad en su ropa interior comenzaba a ser notoria.

-No, no, no, no…- Comenzó a repetir en su mente.

¿Pero qué carajos pasaba con ella? estaba parada ahí, en la oficina de la escuela, semi desnuda, a punto de ser sometida a cuanto deseo y/o capricho se le viniera a la mente a Marco y lo único que hacia su cuerpo era excitarse a tal punto de mojar su ropa interior. Apretó las piernas con fuerza, rezando por que Marco no se diera cuenta de esto, pero fue en vano, el castaño se inclino hacia delante acercando su rostro a su zona intima para verla mejor y con una inesperada gentileza la toco con las yemas de los dedos por encima de sus pantaletas. No pudiendo evitarlo dejo escapar un ligero gemido mientras apartaba las caderas lo más posible del contacto de los dedos de Marco, este, simplemente se limitó a "comprobar" la humedad de su ropa interior dando una pequeña lamida a su dedo para después dedicarle una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción.

-Muy bien, parece que podemos comenzar-

El castaño volvió a cerrar el espacio entre ambos, haciendo que esta terminara de nuevo recargada sobre el escritorio, se acercó a su rostro y le hablo suave pero firmemente.

-Quítatelas-

La chica se quedo quieta con la boca entre abierta, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y tenía un sinfín de escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda.

-Por favor… no…- Pensó. Janna no podía emitir palabra alguna, así que solo suplico negando con la cabeza, pero solo recibió la misma mirada severa del castaño, esa que le provocaba un temor absurdo y una excitación irracional.

Así que obedeció de nuevo, lentamente comenzó a bajar su ropa interior, pero Marco la detuvo a medio camino de sus muslos y en un movimiento inesperado la tumbo ágilmente sobre el escritorio levantándole ambas piernas.

-Así puedo ver mejor-

Marco quedo justo enfrente de la intimidad de Janna, esta estaba completamente expuesta ante él, siendo cubierta por apenas parte de su ropa interior.

-Continua…-

Janna se quedó paralizada, si antes pensaba que moriría de vergüenza, ahora estaba segura que lo haría, estaba en una pose tal, que para retirarse la ropa interior tenía que mostrarle absolutamente TODO a Marco, el pensar esto hizo que su corazón se acelerara de golpe y que el cosquilleo de su vientre se hiciera mucho más intenso.

-Algo en ti está mal chica- se dijo a sí misma, no podía engañarse más, el hecho de ser dominada, observada y doblegada a la voluntad de Marco estaba a punto de provocarle un orgasmo. Así que continuo, junto sus piernas y las pego a su pecho para terminar de retirarse las pantaletas, las deslizo lentamente hasta sacárselas por completo, se oculto un instante tras sus piernas, sentía como el pecho le iba a reventar, tomo lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerza para dar un vistazo hacia Marco.

El castaño observaba su intimidad, podía ver absolutamente cada rincón de ella, sin que esta pudiera hacer algo al respecto para impedírselo, sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer todos sus pliegues y su aliento cosquilleaba sobre su piel.

No podía más, su mente iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, estaba aterrada, avergonzada a morir y excitada como nunca en su vida y estaba apunto de tener un orgasmo tal, que probablemente terminaría "mojando" toda la oficina.

Intento llevar su mente a un lugar seguro, ignorando el latir alocado de su corazón, el cosquilleo incesante de su vientre y los crecientes espasmos de su intimidad, lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, pero una mirada se cruzo en su camino, era la mirada de Marco Ubaldo Diaz, su mejor amigo, crush, víctima de jugarretas, compañero de clases, su muy reciente amante y ahora por lo visto su nuevo "Dueño".

Su vista se nublo, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, un espasmo enorme le hizo arquear la espalda, los músculos de su vientre se tensaron con tal fuerza que los ABS se le marcaron, y de su intimidad, bueno digamos que el escritorio iba necesitar una nueva pintada.

.

* * *

**Y bueno hasta aquí la segunda parte, espero les guste, se que es mas corto, pero quiero ver que tal queda si divido en mas partes he intento estructurar mejor la situación, me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios. La verdad es que también me cambiaron el horario de trabajo esta semana y se me dificulta bastante poder escribir, así que espero tener la segunda mitad para la próxima semana.**

**Reviews**

**Sennin 6: **Aun falta el climax de la situación, aun no se como va terminar Janna después de este encuentro, así que veremos el final juntos xD.

**maestro jedi: **Como tú lo dijiste Janna "tenia" un plan, en realidad ella es muy lista, tal vez en el fondo deseaba fallar, no lo sé…, no creo que salga cojeando, pero dudo que salga corriendo, y un embarazo juvenil mmmm so much real, pero siempre hay que recordad las consecuencias…

**Guest****: **Jacki x Star :v

**natsu dragneel354: **Me alegro que comentes, y espero que lo sigas haciendo de verdad motiva bastante a seguir escribiendo, espero lo disfrutes bastante.

**boons-007: **tenga su segunda parte, espero te guste a pesar de lo corta que es, te prometo la tercera parte con la conclusión de este "plan" de Janna, claro si es que Janna y Marco lo quieren concluir…

**Como siempre se agradecen sus comentarios, espero que sigan disfrutando y nos leemos en el siguiente, see you…**


	10. Después de clases Parte 3

.

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas, todo se veía oscuro y el cuerpo le carecía de fuerza alguna, acababa de tener el orgasmo mas extraño de su vida uno que provoco que un sinfín de emociones se agolparan dentro de su pecho. Podía notar aun el aliento de Marco alrededor de su intimidad, el tacto firme de sus manos sobre sus muslos, y la presencia abrumadora que salía de él.

Marco por su parte se enderezo poco a poco, había logrado su cometido, pero esto apenas estaba comenzando, con gentileza separo las piernas de su acompañante, la cual le opuso nula resistencia, esta se encontraba completamente en estado de éxtasis, su rostro estaba bastante enrojecido y lloroso, tenía la palabra vergüenza escrita por todos lados e intentaba evitar su mirada a toda costa.

\- Vaya, pero mira que desastre dejaste por todos lados –

La voz de Marco aun sonaba profunda y autoritaria, este se inclino hacia delante buscando la cara de la morena para hacer que esta lo mirara.

Janna al sentir a Marco aproximándose no pudo más y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sabia que el se lo había prohibido, pero si no lo hacia estaba segura que moriría de vergüenza. Ante esto el castaño se detuvo frente a ella, muy cerca de su rostro y giro la cabeza para poder hablarle al oído.

\- Pensé que había sido claro la última vez cuando te dije que no quería que te taparas el rostro… -

\- Marco, por favor… - la vos de Janna era suave y sollozante, muy frágil y deliciosa a los oídos del castaño – No me hagas mirar…-

\- Hazlo - respondió con bastante firmeza.

Janna comenzó a temblar, algo en ella le impedía desobedecerlo, pero su vergüenza era tan grande que estaba segura que en el momento que se descubriera y mirara toda aquella "escena" que había dejado seria un punto de no retorno para ella, así que se mantuvo, tapo toda su cara con sus brazos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Bien… no me dejas otra opción…-

Y con estas palabras comenzaría todo, ella lo sabía, su instinto se lo decía, - "Él te va a destruir por dentro y te formara a su entero capricho…", - su cuerpo entero le brindo un tremendo escalofrió por este pensamiento, su corazón bombeaba sangre a un ritmo alarmante y su vientre le produjo espasmos que le hacían cosquillear su intimidad.

Lo primero que sintió fue como Marco la levantaba levemente y metía las manos por sus costados, en busca del seguro de su sostén, pero al no tener éxito alcanzándolo este simplemente tiro de el rompiendo el seguro, después en un ágil movimiento uso esta misma prenda para atarla por las muñecas pasando la atadura por detrás de su cabeza obligándola prácticamente descubrirse el rostro y colgar de su cuello, siguió metiendo sus manos por debajo de sus muslos, separando mas sus piernas y sujetándola firmemente del trasero para poder cargarla.

De un solo tirón la levanto, recargándola sobre su cuerpo y sosteniéndola por el trasero, se ayudó con los antebrazos para cerrarle un poco las piernas, haciendo que situara sus tobillos en los hombros de este, poniéndola en una posición como si fuera un columpio.

Marco comenzó a frotar su miembro contra la estrechez de Janna, haciéndola vibrar, esta hacia todo lo posible por ocultar su rostro de él, pero estando a una distancia tan corta le era prácticamente imposible, así que apretaba sus parpados con fuerza para no mirarlo.

\- Esta es la última vez que te lo repito, no quiero que te cubras –

La oración fue como un regaño, hablo fuerte y con un tanto de rudeza, a la par que comenzaba a bordear la zona de la entrada de su vientre.

\- Mírame –

Le ordeno y todo su cuerpo volvió a vibrar de una forma increíble, sentía como poco a poco se quebraba por dentro, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar a medida que abría los ojos.

\- Si lo miras ahora todo se termina, serás suya por siempre – Se decía a si misma – Va hacer contigo lo que se le plazca y no podrás hacer nada al respecto – La pelea estaba situada entre su mente y orgullo contra su cuerpo y sus deseos.

\- Marco… por favor… tengo miedo…-

Hablo la chica sollozando

\- Si te miro a los ojos me romperé… -

Marco se quedó callado un instante, observándola con cuidado, tenía una expresión llorosa y frágil con una docilidad que rayaba en lo absurdo, la mirada gacha evitándolo a todo momento. Así que la olio, mmm si…, la olio lenta y cuidadosamente cerciorándose de captar su delicada fragancia a vainilla, era simplemente deliciosa, le provocaba un deseo vehemente de hacerle el amor hasta desmadejarla, de poseerla hasta saciarse con cada gota de su esencia.

Así que dio un largo y profundo respiro, después pego su frente con la de ella, y le hablo suavemente para tranquilizarla.

\- Janna, no debes de tener miedo, jamás aria algo que te lastimara y lo sabes -

La voz de Marco sonó con la misma potencia, pero ya no le imprimía la fiereza y severidad de antes, era más profunda y tranquilizante.

Estas simples palabras bastaron para tranquilizarla, podía sentir como su corazón se calmaba un tanto, en verdad la disposición que tenia hacia con el castaño rayaba en lo absurdo.

\- Yo… lo se… es solo que…-

Sin previo aviso un tremendo espasmo le recorrió su cuerpo desde su vientre hasta la nuca pasando por toda su espina dorsal, fue una sensación tan repentina y tan potente que le hizo dar un tremendo chillido/gemido tan sonoro que la dejo sin aire en los pulmones.

Marco había introducido todo su miembro dentro de ella, de una sola embestida, y por la forma en que este la estaba sosteniendo pudo llegar hasta su más profundo rincón. Fue una sensación única, su interior lo apretó con una fuerza que jamás había sentido, el cuerpo de Janna se arqueo a sobre manera sacudiéndose un poco por el espasmo, los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y toda su piel se erizo como un gato, no tardó mucho en sentir como la "esencia" de la morena comenzaba a cubrir su miembro, saliendo de esta he impregnando todo el lugar con el dulce aroma de la vainilla.

Janna intentaba jalar aire a la par que calvaba sus uñas en la nuca de Marco, había aventado la cabeza hacia atrás por la potente embestida de este, la sensación que tenía era indescriptible, tuvo un orgasmo de un solo golpe, fue súbito pero potente, podía sentir su vientre palpitar y su intimidad cosquillear, las caderas le carecían de fuerza alguna y juraría que se había orinado encima, todo esto acompañado de un sinfín de sensaciones más.

No hubo tiempo de recomponerse pues Marco beso sus labios con furia, introduciendo su lengua en un intercambio bastante apasionado. Ante este repentino arranque del castaño Janna no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué?, hace tan solo unos segundos juraría que su furia había menguado por el tono de su voz, así que no pudiendo evitarlo mas lo miro a los ojos, y si, ahí ya hacia su respuesta. En su mirada pudo notar todo ese impulso salvaje, esa furia reprimida y toda la lujuria que guardaba por dentro, eso que tanto miedo le causaba y lo que la hacia doblegarse a su voluntad.

Y fue en ese preciso momento que lo supo, que ya no sería la misma, por esa simple mirada que la hacía estremecer y mojar su entrepierna, esa simple mirada que la hacía temblar y rebullirse de temor, sabía que no importando toda la vergüenza que sintiera o el miedo que le causara podría evitar el sentirse excitada a tal punto de querer ser doblegada por él, así que dejo de luchar y se entregó completamente a su deseo.

Marco comenzó a subir y bajar a Janna, tomando el ritmo, buscando la sincronización perfecta entre los espasmos de su vientre y los de su intimidad, se separo sus labios de los suyos para dejarla respirar y admiro su cara de éxtasis, tenia la boca entreabierta los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y el maquillaje por todas partes, esta visión de la chica le produjo una sonrisa de lujuria, ya no le importaba el por qué, pero el ver a su amiga así de indefensa le excitaba bastante. Siguió con sus embestidas, poniendo mas potencia y haciendo que esta girara un poco las caderas a la hora de llegar hasta la base, encontrando así el ritmo perfecto.

Fueron varios minutos de un intenso y por demás bastante sonoro sexo aéreo, Janna había conseguido recuperar el aliento tan solo para verse obligada a gastarlo en insinuosos gemidos los cuales no podía evitar ya que el miembro de marco la penetraba por completo, llegando hasta lo mas profundo en cada embestida, lo cual le había causado un orgasmo continuo desde hace ya un rato, estaba segura de que su pecho iba a explotar si Marco no se detenía, aunque para su fortuna comenzó a sentir como el miembro de este se ensanchaba dentro de ella, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Marco recargo un poco a Janna sobre el escritorio para poder terminar con toda la potencia de la que disponía, esperando el punto exacto en el que su vientre lo apretaba, aumento el ritmo de forma brusca, haciendo gemir a Janna a un punto tal que parecía que se desmayaría, (la vaz a matar prro :v) fue solo hasta que sintió como la intimidad de esta se estrechaba fuertemente al tener otro orgasmo cuando el libero toda su carga en su interior, teniendo ambos un remate de locura.

Pasaron varios segundos sin moverse, Marco había acostado completamente a Janna sobre el escritorio la cual cayo rendida sin fuerzas sobre este, aun se encontraba dentro de ella, y ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, una fina capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos mientras que una gran cantidad de otros fluidos cubrían el escritorio, Marco se inclino para besar suavemente a su amiga, la cual le devolvió el beso con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, para después separarse de ella y sentarse nuevamente en la silla.

La contemplo nuevamente, tirada ahí, sin fuerza alguna sobre el escritorio, bañada en sudor y con todo su rostro desaliñado.

\- Así, justo así, es como te vez más hermosa –

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no tenia fuerzas para hablar, pero si hubiera podido hacerlo lo mas seguro es que le hubiera dicho "imbécil" o algún otro adjetivo similar.

Janna comenzó a caer en letargo, su cuerpo no podía dar mas, los continuos espasmos y orgasmos la habían dejado por demás exhausta, sin mencionar el cambio abrupto de emociones que también la habían liquidado bastante, - Mi cadera me va a matar mañana- pensó la chica, intento enderezarse un poco, pero no consiguió mas que otro espasmo proveniente de su vientre.

\- Bien, supongo que hasta aquí llegue, espero que Marco cuide de mi –

Se dijo a si misma dándose por vencida y aceptando el somnoliento confort que le brindaba la relajación de un buen orgasmo o en su caso orgasmos.

\- Muy bien –

Pudo escuchar la voz del castaño, pero esto ya no importaba, estaba a punto de caer dormida.

\- Es hora de continuar –

\- Él se encargará de… espera ¿Qué dijo? –

Janna abrió los ojos de golpe y giro la cabeza para mirar al castaño, este se había puesto en pie en mas de un sentido, y se dirigía hacia ella.

La cara de Janna era un tremendo poema, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su expresión era de completo terror mientras que Marco mantenía esa mirada salvaje y le sonreía con lujuria.

\- Espero que nadie nos haya escuchado, porque esto está lejos de terminar…-

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten bastante, les debo las reviews, pero quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos aquellos que siguen y comentan este fic, de verdad se aprecia como no tienen idea.**

**Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente see you…**


	11. Primer Trió

.

* * *

Habían pasado por lo menos dos horas desde que habían comenzado, Janna ya hacia recargada sobre la ventana, con sus pechos haciendo presión contra el frio cristal, sus ojos estaban casi completamente en blanco y de su boca solo salían quejumbrosos gemidos, Marco la sujetaba por las caderas y la embestía repetidamente desde atrás, su conciencia hacía ya un buen rato que se había perdido dejando tan solo sus instintos.

Marco no le tuvo piedad, después de haberla dejado exhausta el escritorio, se puso sobre de ella y la llevo al éxtasis nuevamente, solo para minutos después montarla sobre de él y obligarla a "cabalgarlo". Para Janna fueron las dos horas más largas, extenuantes pero sobretodo placenteras de su vida, había alcanzado un nuevo tope en lo que creía posible de las facultades de su cuerpo y después de haber caído inconsciente sobre el regazo de Marco se despertó encontrándose apoyada sobre la ventana siendo penetrada desde atrás por este mismo, quedando expuesta ante cualquier curioso que se le ocurriera alzar la vista a hacia la oficina, pero a estas alturas eso de poco importaba, tenían ya largo rato follando como animales con la puerta abierta, y estaba segura que había visto a más de un rostro conocido pasar por ahí, así que ¿Qué era uno más que la viera como un simple cuerpo jadeante y sudoroso?.

Mientras Janna caía más y más profundo en la perdición de la carne, Star se reunía con cierta chica de cabello plateado y mechones azul aqua, la cual la había citado en la academia para zanjar por fin los asuntos que les competían a ambas.

Star caminaba por los pasillos del gimnasio, llegando hasta a la zona de entrenamiento de las gimnastas y encontrándose con la susodicha.

-Es un sitio un tanto peculiar para charlar ¿no crees? –

Pregunto Star con su típico tono alegre y esbozando una sonrisa amable.

\- Es el lugar donde me siento más cómoda –

Le respondió Jackie de forma directa y un tanto fría, haciendo que Star disminuyera su sonrisa.

\- Esta bien, yo hubiera preferido ir a Brita Tacos, pero este tampoco es un mal sitio, así que dime ¿de qué quieres hablar? -

Ambas chicas tomaron asiento en unas butacas cerca de los vestidores.

Star iba vestida con una falda de volantes que le cerraba en la cintura y una blusa sin mangas que le hacía juego, con sus ya típicas medias altas y zapatos con tacón, Jackie la miro detenidamente, en definitiva, la chica era hermosa y ese tipo de vestimenta le sentaba bastante bien. – Derrocha encanto por todos sus poros, no me extraña que Marco no pueda negarse a sus tonterías – Pensó Jackie

Por otro lado, Jackie iba vestida con unos leggins negros y una camiseta gris de mangas recortadas que le quedaba un poco grande, pero por el tamaño de sus pechos se le ceñía en la parte superior. Star la miro con bastante cuidado, en definitiva, Jacki era una mujer sexy en toda la expresión de la palabra, sin mencionar que tenía las mejores curvas que jamás hubiera visto. - ¿Pero qué carajos tienes que comer para ponerte así…! ? Tengo que alejar a mi Marco de esta mujer lo más pronto posible. - Pensó Star.

\- Voy a ser directa contigo Star, no intentare ocultar ni hacerte creer que no hay nada entre Marco y yo, estoy bastante segura que para estas alturas ya has de saber que tenemos algo –

La sonrisa de Star se esfumo por completo al escuchar las palabras de Jackie.

\- En la última semana has estado intentando regresar con Marco, lo haz invitado a salir y siempre que puedes te la pasas esperándolo a la salida de clases, y me gustaría que esto parara –

-Y ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Según tengo entendido Marco no es tu novio –

\- No, no lo es, pero eso no significa que no seamos algo –

\- Y crees que ese "algo" que dices tener ¿te da el derecho de decidir con quién puede o no salir Marco? –

Star le replico de un tono más desafiante, a la par que la miraba a los ojos intentando intimidar a la gimnasta, pero Jackie no era para nada una chica timorata.

\- Pues ese algo que tengo con Marco es lo más parecido a una verdadera relación que ha tenido, así que si… -

Le respondió Jackie aceptando su desafío.

Estas palabras de la rubia platino le calaron hondo en su orgullo, ya que le hicieron recordad todas las complicaciones que tuvo que pasar para poder salir con Marco para al final verse arruinado todo.

\- Dudo que sepas que es una "verdadera relación" ya que la tuya con marco duro el mismo tiempo que él tardo en seguirme a mewni… - Soltó Star, dejando salir su enojo.

Ahora si las cosas se habían puesto más que personales.

\- Es verdad, y si no estoy mal informada no hiciste nada más que juguetear con un demonio mientras que mandabas a Marco a los brazos de otra chica, parece que en eso si eres experta… -

\- Pues te falto informarte más, ya que Marco no solo se hizo MI novio en mewni, sino que también formamos un vínculo el cual es más valioso que ese "algo" que dices tener con él -

\- Claro claro, te refieres a tus dichosas feromonas ¿no?, Marco me hablo sobre ellas, supongo que si no puedes conseguir a un hombre por tu encanto natural el drogarlo es siempre buena opción…-

\- Tienes razón tal vez debería de chupársela cada 5 minutos, para reafirmar mi atractivo…-

La discusión había escalado a un punto donde ambas se habían comenzado a gritar y lanzar puyas indiscriminadamente.

\- ¡Y para tu información el hecho de ser su "ex" no te da el derecho de ser una maldita acosadora! –

\- ¡JA! ¿Acaso piensas que acoso a Marco? –

\- Pues seguirlo cada que puedes mientras él no te observa para hacerte la que acaba de llegar a la hora de la salida de clases ¿en qué te convierte princesa demente? –

\- Supongo que no en una Puta que lo asalta en la escuela cada que tiene oportunidad –

Ambas chicas se miraban con recelo y la atmosfera era tan tensa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el lugar estaba completamente inundado con el olor de naranjas dulces y los niveles de tención estaban por las nubes.

Estaban a punto de pasar a otro tipo de confrontación cuando el ruido de un cubo de basura golpeando contra el suelo llamo su atención.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?! -

Grito Star que a su vez provocó que todos los casilleros que estaban cerca de los vestidores se abrieran de golpe, azotando sus puertas.

\- Yo… yo… no quería interrumpir… solo… intento irme de aquí…-

Una chica vestida con la ropa de gimnasia de la escuela intentaba salir de los vestidores, pero al verse atrapada en la "conversación" de las chicas se escondió hasta que ya no pudo soportar más he intento escapar. Al verla Jakie tomo bastante aire y dio un gran respiro para tranquilizarse un poco.

\- Pensé que ya se habían ido todas a casa Hope –

\- Solo regrese por mi celular que había olvidado en el casillero, no intentaba espiarlas ¡lo juro! –

La chica estaba visiblemente asustada, sobre todo por el intenso color purpura de los ojos de Star, si mal no recordaba ella fue la que destruyo el campo de futbol hace 3 años.

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso Hope, de igual forma ya acabe aquí, dudo que llegue a algo discutiendo con una necia –

Jackie se incorporo y se dispuso a salir del lugar acompañada de Hope siendo interrumpida por Star.

\- Bien, si crees que soy una necia porque no vamos con Marco y dejamos que el decida –

Jackie se quedo quieta ante las palabras de la rubia, dándole aun la espalda le contesto de forma cortante.

\- Yo no tengo que ir a ningún lado contigo, además ya hemos molestado a Marco lo suficiente él también tiene cosas que hacer, cosa que si en verdad te importara sabrías –

\- ¿Qué acaso tienes miedo a que te rechace? –

Y justo Star dio en una herida de Jackie, ya que después de tanto tiempo la única razón por la que no había intentado formalizar algo con Marco era el miedo al rechazo.

\- Esta bien – Contesto de forma mordaz la platino dándose la vuelta y mirando de forma fúrica a la princesa – Arreglemos esto de una maldita vez, busquemos a Marco y que él decía, pero cuando no quiera regresar contigo, te tendrás que largar a tu maldita dimensión y lo dejaras en paz –

\- Vamos, y cuando el decida terminar su "algo" contigo no te acercarás a él nunca más –

Ante estas palabras el rostro de Hope palideció de una forma abrupta, resulta que en su camino de regreso a los vestidores paso por la oficina de Sr. Candle, ya que, desde su encuentro con Marco y Jackie en las duchas, todas las Hard narrow se la pasaban coqueteando con Marco cada que tuvieran oportunidad, aunque claro que con Jackie y Star rondando no era algo fácil de lograr. Aun que para su gran sorpresa al pasar por la oficina y asomarse por la entrada se encontró a Janna Ordona "jugando a la vaquerita" con Diaz, lo que más, estaba segura que Janna la había mirado y había continuado con aquello sin el más mínimo tapujo.

\- Yo… en verdad no creo que eso sea buena idea…-

Soltó Hope al par de chicas las cuales emitían un aura fúrica y ya habían comenzado a dirigirse a la oficina del Sr. Candle.

\- ¿Por qué? –

Replico Jackie

\- Bue… Bueno… yo pase por ahí hace rato, y Marco tenía las manos llenas, en verdad estaba muy ocupado…-

Jackie se acerco a la chica la cual tartamudeaba y sudaba nerviosamente.

\- Hope, eres terrible mintiendo y lo sabes, ¿Qué paso con Marco? –

La voz de Jackie era firme y severa, y sumamente mas amenazante de lo que jamás hubiera escuchado haciendo que Hope apretara los labios y se pusiera a temblar.

\- Janna estaba con él –

Después de esto hubo un gran silencio, Hope miro a ambas chicas las cuales se quedaron viéndose la una a la otra, como si leyeran su mente solo para segundos después gritar ambas al unisonó.

\- ¡JANNA! –

Mientras tanto Janna estaba envuelta en una vorágine de sudor, fluidos y mucho mucho placer, Marco la había llevado desde la ventana hasta el escritorio de nuevo, al terminar ahí, calló rendido sobre la silla, estaba exhausto y sudoroso, pero aun tenia un tremendo deseo de poseerla una ultima vez, así que sujeto firmemente a Janna por las caderas y la sentó sobre sus piernas acomodando el firme trasero de la morena sobre de él y buscando la entrada de su vientre.

Janna por su parte era una mera muñeca que se movía a donde la fuerza de Marco la pusiese, esta al sentir el miembro del castaño buscando su intimidad levanto un poco el trasero para que pudiera penetrarla sin contratiempos.

\- Buena chica, te daré un gran final –

Sin mas que decir Marco comenzó a mover sus caderas por debajo del trasero de la chica a la vez que la sujetaba por las caderas y la movía de arriba hacia abajo, haciéndola rebotar para poder penetrarla con más ritmo.

Janna comenzó a sentir como su vientre se contraía una vez más, la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba segura que tenía una considerable deshidratación.

\- Mad… quedo mads…-

Los balbuceos de la morena eran ya absurdos, pero esto no impedía que él los entendiera, así que usando cada gota de energía que le quedaba Marco comenzó a martillar la intimidad de Janna, llevándola a la locura, la chica estaba completamente desmadejada y la única razón por la que se mantenía sentada en el regazo de marco era por que este la estaba sujetando.

Todo el cuarto estaba viciado con el claro sonido del golpeteo del trasero de la morena con desmadejados gemidos que le hacían coro, rematando con un ya muy ronco gemido final de Janna a la hora de alcanzar su ultimo orgasmo, la cual dejo una visión que se grabaría para siempre en la mente de Star y Jackie las cuales llegaron justo en el momento preciso para verla. Esta era la de Janna sentada completamente desnuda sobre el regazo de Marco, con la cabeza echada atrás y los ojos en blanco, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y el suelo cubierto de fluidos, con todos los músculos temblando y con la sonrisa más grande que jamás hayan visto…

* * *

**Ahora si se nos vino la cosa de madre, quédese para el siguiente capitulo para ver como terminara este pedo en el que se metió marco, sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Reviews: **

**Sennin 6: **Ansioso va a quedar Marco al ver como sale de esta xD.

**Maestro jedi: **El tipo casi le vuela los sesos, pero creo que todo termino bien, (al menos con janna) la pregunta es si sobrevivirá para el próximo capitulo.

**CrazyMowi: **Gracias por comentar, espero seguir leyéndote y ojalá te guste el fic :D


	12. Primer Trio Parte 2

.

* * *

Todos pensarían que la oficina del coordinador escolar se volvería un completo caos tras aquel "remate" de Marco y Janna frente a Star y Jackie, que se abrirían las puertas del infierno, desatando la cólera de la rubia y la platino, pero no fue así, no porque no estuvieran dispuestas a descargar toda su ira sobre aquel par de desvergonzados exhibicionistas, sino porque Marco tomó por fin cartas en el asunto.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS?! – Grito la platino enfurecida hacia Janna. – ¡¿A ESTO ES LO QUE LLAMAS JUGAR LIMPIO?! !-

Jackie miro de forma severa a Marco

\- ¿Enserio? Después del drama que me armaste por lo de los vestidores te pones a follar a media escuela… ¡¿ES ENSERIO?!-

Marco se puso en pie colocando a Janna sobre la alfombra que estaba en el suelo, dejando a la temblorosa chica recostada a un lado del archivero aun en estado de éxtasis. Podía sentir toda la furia proveniente del par de chicas a la vez que el ambiente se saturaba por el olor a naranjas dulces de una forma abrumadora. Dio un paso hacia el frente cuando un rayo proveniente de la mano de Star voló en mil pedazos el escritorio llenando toda la habitación de una nube de aserrín.

\- ¡NI SIQUIERA LO INTENTES MARCO DIAZ, NO TE SALDRÁS DE ESTA TAN FÁCILMENTE…! – Star destellaba de furia – REGRESARAS A CASA CONMIGO Y …-

\- ¡NO! –

La voz de Marco sonó potente, haciendo que se sobresaltaran todas las presentes

\- Vamos a arreglar este maldito asunto de una vez por todas… -

En un solo instante la fura de ambas rubias se aplaco de golpe, frente a ellas ya hacia aquel chico que tanto les gustaba, sudoroso, con el cabello revuelto y completamente desnudo, si bien era una escena bastante "peculiar" lo ultimo que denotaba era amenaza alguna, mas sin embargo la potencia de su voz y la increíble fiereza de su mirada hacia que aquel chico desnudo causara bastante miedo.

\- Estoy harto de su actitud – su voz tomo más fuerza, volviéndose bastante severa – Me tratan como si fuera un bien intercambiable, hacen tratos entre ustedes y piensan que se pueden adueñar de mi como si fuera una maldita mascota –

Ambas chicas desviaron la mirada, si bien era cierto que sus sentimientos eran genuinos, tenían poca consideración hacia lo que Marco deseaba en realidad.

\- Así que bien, si quieren jugar a "esto" jugaran bajo mis reglas –

Marco miro detenidamente al par de chicas, Jackie tenía una mirada expectante y Star se mordisqueaba el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Dio un largo suspiro, después se dio media vuelta en busca de su ropa, se puso los pantalones y rebusco en el bolsillo de su sudadera sacando de esta sus tijeras dimensionales rasgando el aire para abrir un portal, levanto a Janna cargándola en brazos (La morena estaba en un estado semi consiente, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción perpetua y estaba más desorientada que una monja en una licorería), entro al portal para dejar a la chica en su habitación y tras varios segundos salió nuevamente y lo cerro.

Marco se mantenía firme ante las dos.

\- Sus "tratos" se acabaron, ahora soy yo el que decide que va a pasar, y si tienen algún problema entre ustedes, lo tendrán que resolver entre ustedes. –

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, ambas chicas estaban notoriamente nerviosas, la atmosfera era completamente dominada por el castaño, era como si pudiera imprimir su voluntad simplemente con hablar.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ellas sin previo aviso, tomándolas un tanto desprevenidas.

– Ah… y, a la próxima que decida tomar las cosas por su cuenta y comience a hacer esta "competencia" nuevamente, me encargare personalmente de que no vuelva a caminar en una semana…¿Quedo claro…? –

Un escalofrió recorrido las espaldas de ambas, solo que no sabían si era de miedo o de emoción ante lo dicho por el castaño…

\- Pe-pero… - Hablo por fin la rubia un tanto nerviosa – yo no quiero que ellas te tengan…-

\- ¿Como? – Pregunto el castaño

Star tomo fuerza y dio un paso adelante.

\- Tú me perteneces…, yo te marque, - Marco hizo una mueca ante esta afirmación de Star – Se que suena mal, pero no se dé qué otra forma expresarlo…- la rubia apretó su vestido en clara muestra de frustración – Mi interior es un desastre en lo que respecta a ti, y no sé cómo actuar, ni que hacer…– apretó los puños y cerro los parpados con fuerza – lo único que entiendo es que quiero que seas mío – termino gritando esto último.

\- Yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a ceder Marco…- dijo Jackie en un tono más firme que el de Star pero aun así bastante más nervioso del que suele usar – estaba bien con nuestra "relacion", porque se en el fondo que lo nuestro es especial – hizo una pausa para mirar a Star – pero ella lo cambia todo… en fin no estoy por la labor de dejarte en sus manos, no me importa que tanta magia o trucos sucios use, no voy a ceder.-

\- ¡Yo no uso trucos sucios! – Soltó la rubia girándose hacia Jackie

\- Claro… una marca mágica para aparearse como animales es suuuuperr natural –

\- Es un vínculo único, no tiene nada que ver con trampas –

\- Si como no… Hablo la niña que se la pasa gritando "Marco me pertenece"-

\- ¡JA! Lo dice la que amenaza a sus compañeras de club diciendo "si se acercan a mi hombre las estrangulo con sus leotardos" para luego fingir que no le importa-

Jackie se ruborizo de vergüenza ante las palabras de Star, y miro rápidamente a Marco el cual levanto una ceja ante la afirmación.

\- Mejor eso a fingir "tropezar" cada 5 segundos para llamar la atención de Marco con mi ropa interior de monja –

\- NO SON DE MONJA – grito Star evitando el rostro de marco para cubrir su vergüenza – ADEMÁS NO SOY YO LA QUE SE EXFOLIA EL TRASERO PARA SIEMPRE TENERLO "PREPARADO" EN CASO DE ACCIÓN –

\- ¡POR LO MENOS YO SI TENGO UN BUEN TRASERO Y NO TENGO QUE HACER 200 SENTADILLAS DIARIAS PARA VER SI SE HACE MÁS GRANDE! –

\- ¡MALDITA GIMNASTA CULONA! -

\- ¡ESTÚPIDA PRINCESA PLANA! -

Ambas chicas habían escalado sus puyas a un nivel bastante personal y secreto, secretos que se supone no deberían de saber… se miraron la una a la otra antes de que la misma persona pasara por su cabeza.

\- ¡JANNA! –

Estaban apunto de continuar con sus ataques cuando Marco se interpuso en medio de las dos y las miro severamente. - Basta- fue todo lo que necesito decir para que dejaran de pelear.

\- Marco, esto no puede seguir así – hablo Jackie la cual evitaba su rostro por la vergüenza.

\- Es verdad, tienes que escoger a una – continuo Star igual de avergonzada.

El castaño medito en silencio unos segundos, viendo en sus rostros determinación, vergüenza y enfado (sobre todo vergüenza).

-Bien, en ese caso…- recogió sus pertenencias, abrió un portal a su habitación se detuvo frente a este y las miro al rostro – vamos a mi habitación, arreglare esto con ambas, ahora mismo. -

Star se sonrojo abruptamente ante esta declaración, mientras que Jackie no pudo esconder su sorpresa acompañada de un ligero rubor.

\- A-a…caso estas insinuado lo que pienso… - Replico Jackie bastante sorprendida por la nueva actitud asertiva de Marco.

\- No estoy insinuando nada – la mirada de Marco se volvió a cargar de esa fiereza y esa vehemencia la cual la hacia vibrar. – Ahora se jugará bajo mis términos, si alguna no está de acuerdo es libre de retirarse – tras decir esto Marco cruzo completamente el portal dejando a ambas chicas para que tomaran su decisión.

Jackie podía sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza, lo que acababa de presenciar ya era una locura en si mismo y ahora estaba apunto de adentrarse en otra, ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado a Marco? Era claro que toda esta "disputa" lo había cambiado, y si bien eso le preocupaba, también le generaba una enorme emoción por descubrir que era capaz de hacerle, (recordó la cara de Janna), - tengo que saberlo…-

La platino comenzó a caminar hacia el portal cuando fue interceptada por la rubia.

\- ¡Espera! – Jackie se giro para mirar a Star, esta se encontraba notoriamente nerviosa - ¿En verdad piensas hacerlo? –

La chica tomo aire y respiro profundo, miro el portal y luego regreso su mirada a Star

– Si, cuando dije que no estaba dispuesta a ceder hablaba bastante enserio –

\- Pero, ¿entiendes bien lo que esto significa? –

\- Si -

\- Pero…Pero… Las dos… y él… juntos…-

\- Se lo que es un trio Star –

La rubia estaba completamente roja, y balbuceaba.

\- Es tu decisión, yo no voy a retroceder, aun si eso significa cruzar ciertas líneas –

Jackie camino hacia el portal y lo cruzo completamente dejando sola a Star con sus balbuceos.

\- ¿Acaso esa es toda tu determinación? – se cuestionaba a si misma Star, - ¿Vas a dejar que ella se lo quede? – miraba de reojo el portal el cual comenzó a cerrarse lentamente.

\- MALDITA SEA NO DEJARE ELLA SE LO QUEDE –

Grito Star abalanzándose hacia el portal y cruzándolo de un brinco antes de que se cerrara.

* * *

**Perdón por no haber subido capitulo, en verdad eh estado con bastante trabajo, tuve que escribir este interludio ya que el capítulo aun lo termino, (espero tenerlo pronto) originalmente marco solo escapaba de la furia de las chicas a la dimensión de Heckapoo donde pues bueno pasaban cosas bastante buenas, pero por mas que lo intente no pude terminarlo, así que tendrán un poco de Starkie vs Marco, en lo que decido como se desarrolla lo otro, en fin me disculpo por la tardanza, espero sigan leyendo que aun queda bastante cuerda. See you…**

**Reviews**

**Sennin 6: **En efecto, ahora es la revancha de Marco, lo que se viene con el buen par de Star y Jackie va a estar bastante bueno.

**CrazyMowi: **Casi se le sale de las manos a nuestro muchacho, aunque aun se le puede ir un poco de madre, esperemos que todo le salga bien…

**Maesto jedi: **¿5 minutos? Eso es para viles mortales, nuestro muchacho es un latino de sangre pura :v

**Como siempre espero que lo disfruten, y dejen sus comentarios 3**


	13. Primer Trió Parte 3

.

* * *

Desde el incidente de Janna y Star en la casa de Marco, este se vio obligado a mudar su habitación a la cochera como castigo, por bueno, usar su casa como motel de paso. Si bien la intención de su madre era enseñarle algo de disciplina ella en el fondo sabia que estas "visitas" se repetirían, después de todo su hijo estaba en esa edad y si había heredado los genes de su padre como ella creía, seria un chico por demás "activo", así que creyó que en este lugar tendría más privacidad.

\- ¿Dónde está Marco? –

Star se encontraba de pie justo en medio de la nueva habitación del castaño, esta era de el doble de tamaño que la anterior había varias cajas apiladas en una esquina ya que Marco aun no había terminado la mudanza, su cama estaba pegada a uno de los muros y su escritorio estaba junto a la entrada.

\- Fue a ducharse – contesto Jackie la cual estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos apoyados detrás de ella.

Star se quedo en silencio, observando todo el lugar y mirando de reojo a Jackie, la cual se veía bastante serena.

\- Sabes, en dos años jamás tuvimos problemas con sus padres, siempre fuimos cuidadosos de en donde lo hacíamos – hablo la platino la cual miraba el techo – y solo basto una semana de "ustedes" para dejar a Marco sin habitación –

\- No fue culpa mía…-

\- Y ahora también le arruinaron la escuela – La interrumpió Jackie – Aun que fui yo la que abrió esa puerta, así que también es en parte mi culpa -

Hubo un pequeño silencio bastante incomodo hasta que la platino volvió a hablar.

\- Eso que dijo Marco sobre que no lo teníamos en consideración en verdad me dolió – giro la cabeza y miro por fin a la rubia – Estaba tan molesta y enrabietada que toda la semana me la pase imponiendo lo que yo deseaba, intentando mostrarle que yo era la indicada sin considerar lo que él quería –

Star frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, apretó los puños molesta consigo misma, Jackie tenía razón en lo que decía, los últimos días había sido una completa egoísta con la persona que se decía ser su mejor amigo.

\- Se que estoy siendo una completa egoísta y probablemente la peor clase de amiga que Marco pueda tener –

Podía sentir en su interior ese sentimiento de culpa y lo detestaba, apretó sus parpados con fuerza para después mirar a Jackie

– Pero no puedo evitar lo que siento… es solo que el pensar que Marco este con otra chica me vuelve loca… –

Camino hacia la cama y se sentó a un lado de la platino.

\- Entiendo perfectamente porque estas molesta, y creo que tienes el derecho de estarlo, yo también estaría furiosa si alguien me arruinara mi relación –

Jackie abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de Star

\- Yo… lo siento…- dio un largo suspiro - no debí de haber actuado así -

Star se encontraba sentada con los pies en la orilla de la cama y sus rodillas a la altura de su cabeza, se había encorvado para abrazarse las piernas y esconder su rostro entre las rodillas.

Hubo otro largo silencio, pero por alguna razón este se sintió bastante más ligero.

Jackie miro detenidamente a Star, dándose cuenta que su comportamiento no distaba mucho del que solía tener a los 14 años, esto la hizo sonreír al recordar, ya que lo que mas la caracterizaba era su alocado impulso y lo honesta que era con sus emociones.

La platino rio ligeramente dejando salir la tensión de su cuerpo

\- No esperaba eso – sonrió relajadamente como era característico en ella – supongo que yo también debería disculparme -

Star asomo un ojo entre su larga cabellera para mirarla.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Por haber comenzado esta pelea y por exigirte que te alejaras de él cuando yo fui la que le dije que tuviéramos este tipo de relación –

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí.

\- Supongo que al final solo somos un par de chicas enamoradas – Dijo Star en su típico tono alegre e infantil.

\- Supongo que si – Contesto Jackie mirando nuevamente al techo.

Paso otro silencio donde ambas solo meditaban en las palabras de la otra y en su situación actual.

\- Jackie…-

\- ¿Sí? –

\- ¿Marco va a tener sexo con nosotras? –

\- Si –

\- ¿Al mismo tiempo? -

\- Probablemente… -

\- Eso significa…-

\- ¿significa? –

\- Significa que tú y yo tendremos sexo también… -

\- Nunca he tenido un trio, pero supongo que eso también es parte -

Star abrazaba sus piernas, estaba roja como tomate, temblaba nerviosa y ocultaba su rostro.

\- Si eso te incomoda puedes estar al margen, Marco se comporta mucho más salvaje de lo habitual, pero dudo mucho que nos obligue a hacer algo que no queramos. –

Star medito esta opción, pero la idea de ver como Marco y Jackie follaban como conejos mientras ella esperaba su turno la molestaba bastante.

\- No creo que pueda… -

Jackie asintió con la cabeza

\- Yo tampoco podría –

Paso otro silencio, Star miraba de reojo el bien formado cuerpo de Jackie, observando cada una de sus curvas y comenzando a sentir un pequeño brote de celos e inseguridad.

\- Jackie…-

\- ¿Sí? –

\- ¿Lo has hecho con otras chicas antes? –

\- No –

\- Y ¿no estas nerviosa? –

\- Lo estoy, pero tengo más expectativa por el nuevo comportamiento de Marco –

\- ya veo…-

Hubo otro silencio, esta vez se podía escuchar el ruido de la puerta del baño y pasos por el pasillo que comunicaba la casa con la cochera, lo que significaba que Marco había terminado de ducharse.

\- Jackie…-

\- ¿Sí? –

\- ¿De qué color es tu ropa interior? –

\- Azul –

\- ¿Es de encaje? –

\- No, es deportiva –

\- Yo tengo un bikini morado –

\- ¿Bikini? –

\- Tenía planeado invitar a Marco a la playa –

\- mmm…-

Hubo un último silencio, se podían escuchar las pisadas de Marco acercándose a la habitación provocando que la tensión de ambas chicas se disparara por las nubes.

\- Jackie…-

\- ¿Sí? –

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –

\- Si –

\- No permitas que me acobarde…-

Esto último tomo por sorpresa a Jackie, la cual se giro para mirar a Star y toparse con el rostro mas tierno, adorable y sonrojado que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. - Por dios es hermosa – Pensó la platino sintiendo verdaderos nervios por primera vez desde que había llegado a la habitación.

\- E-e-esta bien…-

Marco entro a la habitación, iba con el torso desnudo y un pantalón de pijama puesto, se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla cuando vio a Star sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas y a Jackie a un lado de ella un tanto sonrojada.

\- Parece que arreglaron sus diferencias –

Jackie fue la primera en devorar con la mirada al castaño, tenía una postura firme y una mirada salvaje, los músculos del abdomen y del pecho se le marcaban, tenia el pelo un poco húmedo y desalineado lo cual acentuaba sus rasgos dominantes.

La platino estaba embobada cuando comenzó a percibir una fragancia a naranjas dulces proveniente de Star, la miro de reojo y vio como esta estaba aun mas roja que antes, ocultando su rostro detrás de su cabello.

\- Aun nos faltan muchas cosas por zanjar, pero creo que llegamos a un punto de paz –

\- Eso me parece bien – camino hasta la cama quedando enfrente de ambas – No me hubiera gustado que estuvieran peleando -

Marco miro detenidamente a ambas chicas, luego metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco sus tijeras dimensionales mostrándoselas y colocándolas sobre la cómoda que estaba a un lado de su cama.

– No obligare a ninguna a hacer esto, si no quieren hacerlo son libres de irse –

Jackie dio un rápido vistazo a Star, la cual miraba las tijeras, después giro su vista hacia Marco, el cual se le notaba como esa fiereza se le apagó un tanto al verlas dubitativas, para al final dirigir su mirada hacia la cómoda.

\- ¿Están seguras de querer hacerlo? – pregunto nuevamente

Jackie se puso en pie confrontando a Marco, tomo las tijeras dimensionales de la cómoda y las arrojo al otro lado de la habitación.

\- Si, lo estamos –

Esta simple acción activo a Marco devolviéndole la fiereza a su mirada y haciendo que se abalanzara sobre Jackie. Comenzó besándola apasionadamente, quitándole la camisa de un solo tirón para después llevar sus manos directo hacia su trasero para asirla con firmeza.

\- Wow, - pensó Jackie, sintiéndose un poco abrumada por Marco – Nunca había sido tan directo en tomarme –

Sin perder tiempo Marco quito el sujetador de Jackie, dejando expuestos sus enormes y deliciosos pechos, bajando rápidamente hacia estos y degustándolos sin dudar. Jackie dejo escapar un sonoro gemido al sentir una mordida en su pezón.

Era increíble, Marco jamás la había tocado de esa forma, tenia su mano izquierda sobre su trasero apretándolo con firmeza, su mano derecha jugueteando con uno de sus pechos y su boca recorriendo desde su cuello hasta su pezón, mordisqueando lamiendo y besando a su completo antojo, la estaba poniendo demasiado excitada.

Por otro lado, Star observaba asombrada, el cuerpo de Jackie era impresionante, sus pechos firmes decorados por cientos de pecas, su trasero voluptuoso y trabajado, sus piernas atléticas y sus sonoros gemidos, era tremendamente erótica.

\- No puedo creerlo ellos en verdad lo están haciendo… ¡en frente de mi! –

Miro como Marco le susurraba algo al oído a Jackie, haciendo que esta volteara a verla y se sonrojara bastante.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? O dios tal vez vienen los dos por mi – pensó la rubia.

Marco se despego de Jackie, dio un paso y se sentó a un lado de Star.

\- ¿Acaso planeas solo observarnos? –

Star se sonrojo abruptamente ante estas palabras, estaba demasiado nerviosa, miro hacia enfrente topándose con Jackie, la cual había comenzado a desnudarse completamente.

\- No puede ser, van a comenzar a hacerlo – Star apretó fuertemente los parpados y se abalanzó sobre Marco, dándole un torpe beso.

Marco la recibió en sus brazos, sonriendo por la ternura de Star y comenzando a acariciarla lentamente.

\- Tranquila, no estés nerviosa, solo déjate llevar – le susurro al oído para después comenzar a mordisquear su oreja.

Star tuvo un pequeño escalofrió seguido de un agradable cosquilleo.

Marco continúo besándola, cuidadosamente, pero a su vez apasionado, le saco la blusa lentamente topándose con la parte superior del bikini de Star, el cual desabrocho jalando el cordón en su espalda y tirándolo al suelo para poder atacar sus pechos. Las caricias de Marco eran magnificas, la hacían vibrar y gemir, era rudo pero cuidadoso y la besaba siempre en el momento indicado.

Jackie observo a ambos, notando la tremenda compatibilidad que tenían, degustando el aroma de naranjas dulces que despedía el cuerpo de Star cada que era acariciada, ella era hermosa, tenia un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, sus rasgos eran finos y delicados sin mencionar que contaba con un encanto natural.

\- No puedo esperar más… - Jackie había comenzado a acariciarse ella misma, Marco le había pedido que hiciera algo, pero solo hasta que el le diera la señal, por lo cual estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Star estaba entrando en éxtasis, Marco le había quitado el resto de su ropa con excepción de sus medias y la había comenzado a tocar en cada uno de sus rincones sensibles. Ella por su parte tenia las manos metidas dentro de sus pantalones y acariciaba fuertemente su duro miembro.

\- No puedo creerlo, es mucho más grande de lo que yo recuerdo – Marco comenzó a acariciar su intimidad haciéndola gemir y mojarse un poco.

\- Te quiero dentro… - le susurro la rubia

\- Espera un poco –

Marco le hizo una señal a Jackie la cual se acerco hasta ambos, se hinco frente a él y lo miro completamente sonrojada.

\- Adelante…-

Jackie miro a Star la cual estaba expectante ante lo que iba a hacer, esto hizo que una enorme vergüenza la invadiera, - pero que me está pasando…- desvió la mirada y sintió una caricia en su mejilla, al voltear vio unos salvajes ojos cafés.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo, excitándola. Bajo los pantalones de Marco y sin ningún tipo de tapujo engullo completamente su miembro, degustándolo con completo descaro, chupándolo y lamiéndolo.

\- No puede ser, ¿cómo hace eso? - Star abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Jackie llegaba hasta la base una y otra vez, metiéndolo hasta su garganta y degustando cada rincón del miembro de Marco.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo? – Le susurro Marco a Star, sacándola de su asombro.

Sin dar respuesta la rubia se hinco a un lado de Jackie acercando su rosto al miembro de Marco para que esta lo compartiera.

\- Hazlo lentamente, no lo fuerces o te atragantaras –

Star se sonrojo nuevamente - ¿prode hacerlo? – pensó y luego miro el rostro de Jackie, era tan erótica…

Lentamente lo metió en su boca, estaba caliente y resbaloso, podía degustar la saliva de Jackie la cual tenia un sabor dulce, como a chicle. Lo metió lo mas profundo que pudo dentro de su boca, llegando solo hasta la mitad de este.

\- Es demasiado – dijo con los ojos llorosos al sacarse el miembro de la boca.

\- Esta bien, yo tampoco pude hacerlo la primera vez –

Jackie volvió a tomar el control, chupando y degustando, compartiendo con Star de vez en vez.

Marco por su parte estaba bastante excitado, había tenido una asombrosa tarde con Janna, y a pesar de que aun tenia fuerzas no estaba seguro de hasta donde llegaría, pero al ver las caras de Star y Jackie compartiendo su pene algo dentro de él se activó.

\- Veamos que son capaces de hacer…- pensó.

* * *

**Y comienza la acción, espero lo disfruten, la discusión entre Jackie y Star iba a ser mas larga, explicando cada una sus puntos, pero al final decidí que era demasiado drama y lo corte un poco, aun así, espero que se logre entender la platica entre estas dos.**

**Reviews: **

**Sennin 6:** Aún le queda medio tanke a nuestro latino, aun que tiene dos días, igual lo dejo reposar un poco o puede que alguien saque "algo" que lo ponga en tono otra vez xD. En su contador ya lleva uno, veremos que tal le va en este 1 vs 2.

**Maestro jedi: **Janna está bastante inconsciente en este momento, pero depende de cómo gire esto igual se aparece, sobre hekapoo, leí un comic hace poco y me dio varias ideas, pero tendré que posponerlas, como adelanto te puedo decir que abra un viaje a Mewni y tú sabes quienes están en Mewni **;v**.

**CrazyMowi: **Literalmente Marco vera hasta dónde puede llegar, así que veremos qué pasa, no descartes nada.

**Espero lo disfruten, yo me voy a celebrar que en mi país es día de la independencia y pues toca beber y esas cosas. Dejen sus comentarios y el mejor de todos se incluira en la trama. **


	14. Primer Trió Parte 4

.

* * *

Marco podía sentir como se acercaba peligrosamente al orgasmo, miro nuevamente al par de chicas solo para encontrarse a Jackie acaparando todo su miembro y engulléndolo por completo mientras Star la miraba expectante.

\- Parece que no tienes la intención de "compartir" - pensó

Sin poder resistirlo más dejo salir toda su esencia en la boca de Jackie mientras que esta a su vez lo empujaba aún más profundo en su garganta, ahogándose a si misma y provocándose un pequeño orgasmo en el proceso, este era uno de los fetiches que mas le excitaban a la platino y el cual pocas veces podía hacer ya que Marco siempre fue cuidadoso con ella, pero en ese estado salvaje sabia que no se lo negaría.

Por su parte Star se quedo perpleja ante aquella escena dantesca de Jackie engullendo el enorme miembro de Marco mientras este se corría dentro de su garganta, los ojos de la platino se habían perdido por completo mientras que de su boca salían una gran cantidad de saliva y sonidos de atragantamiento, sus músculos temblaban, su entrepierna escurría y lejos de buscar la libertad esta se sujetaba con fuerza a las caderas de Marco para evitar que este retirara su miembro.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin Jackie soltó su agarre retirándose lentamente, Star pensó que esta se pondría a toser y escupir, pero no fue así, Jackie solo inclino levemente la cabeza hacia atrás para beber el resto de fluidos que le hubiesen quedado para después "exprimir" lo que quedara dentro del miembro de Marco.

Jackie se retiró un poco y se sentó sobre sus piernas, echo la cabeza atrás y disfruto de su pequeño orgasmo, sabía que el excitarse de esa forma por el que casi ahogarse al beber semen no era normal, pero en verdad se sentía en las nubes cada que podía hacerlo. Volteo a un lado encontrándose con la mirada estupefacta de Star sintiendo una enorme vergüenza al pensar en la clase de show que acababa de darle, si bien Jackie nunca fue tímida en lo absoluto, por alguna razón la mirada de Star le provocaba conflicto y apenamiento.

\- Wow, Jackie eso fue impresionante -

La platino no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido de Star, aun que el hecho de que otra chica le dijera que su forma de dar sexo oral era impresionante era un poco raro.

\- Y aun no haz visto de lo que es capaz… - Interrumpió Marco

Sin darle tiempo a componerse Marco sujeto por la cintura a Jackie y la arrojo sobre la cama, quedando esta boca abajo y con las piernas colgando. Rápidamente la acomodo, levantando su trasero y, sujetándola con fuerza para que no escapara, la comenzó a penetrar sin piedad.

Jackie solo podía apretar las sabanas al sentir como su vientre se llenaba de golpe.

\- O por dios en verdad es una bestia –

Era demasiado, su sensible intimidad palpitaba al ritmo de las embestidas del castaño, su vientre ardía y su corazón latía con fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gemir, le encantaba esa brusquedad al ser tomada desde atrás, pero aun le faltaba un toque; así que usando su flexibilidad como gimnasta levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo y, sin mover un milímetro su trasero se arqueo hasta poder ver la cara de Marco el cual sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un profundo beso mordiendo su labio inferior aprovechando el movimiento de la chica para pasar de sujetarla de su firme trasero a sus firmes pechos, pellizcando sus pezones y apretándolos con fuerza.

Star estaba embobada, la hermosa figura de Jackie contorsionándose, las caderas de Marco chocando contra su trasero, sus sonoros gemidos siendo aplacados por sus besos, su cara llena de deseo y lujuria, sus pechos recibiendo un delicioso "castigo", era simplemente demasiado, no entendía por qué, pero el ver a Jackie le excitaba, no como la excitaba Marco, si no de una forma mas carnal. Era como si Jackie estuviera hecha de sexo, lujuria y pasión.

Sintió un repiqueteo en el pecho, probablemente celos, le gustaría decir que odiaba estar viendo a Jackie y Marco teniendo sexo, pero la verdad era que lo que en verdad le daban celos era el no poder ser parte de esa lujuria y erotismo que emanaban.

Mientras tanto Marco se había percatado de los espasmos de Jackie, notaba esa sensación en el cuerpo de la platino y sabia justo que hacer.

Jackie estaba disfrutando de un profundo beso cuando noto como Marco se alejaba un poco de ella, al abrir los ojos se topo con una mirada salvaje y una sonrisa maligna, le basto con 2 segundos para saber que pasaba por la mente de Marco.

\- O dios lo va a hacer –

El corazón se le acelero, miro de reojo a Estar dándose cuenta que esta los miraba con bastante atención lo que hizo que su cara se pusiera totalmente roja.

\- No quiero que ella me mire… - pensó

Lentamente Marco paso su mano derecha del pecho de Jackie a su entrepierna, rozando su intimidad con la yema de sus dedos para humedecerlos después los dirigió nuevamente a su trasero acariciando la entrada de este.

Jackie podía sentirlo, la agradable sensación en su trasero a la par de la vergüenza de ser observada por Star, el como Marco aumentaba el ritmo y como su vientre daba espasmos cada vez mas potentes, hasta que llego el indicado, ese que la hacia perder el control, ese que Marco usaba para dejarla KO y que evitaba que fuera a la practica de los lunes, ese espasmo que le generaba el orgasmo mas delicioso y placentero que pudiera experimentar.

Star había comenzado a acariciar su intimidad, estaba celosa pero no podía evitar el excitarse ante el erotismo de Jackie quedando totalmente atónita ante aquel orgasmo de la platino.

\- No puedo creerlo Marco le metió los dedos por el ¡TRASERO…! –

Se ruborizo fuertemente, las cosas que hacían esos dos la sobrepasaban por mucho.

\- ¿En verdad se sentirá así de bien? – Pensó, mientras que rozaba levemente su entrada posterior sintiendo un peculiar cosquilleo.

Marco dejo a Jackie disfrutar de su orgasmo, sabía que le tomaría unos minutos recomponerse, además de que aun tenia a alguien más por "atender", miro a Star y noto como esta veía a Jackie embobada y se acariciaba.

\- Perdón por haberte hecho esperar –

La rubia dio tuvo un ligero sobresalto al escuchar a Marco el cual se acercaba a ella.

\- ¡Marco! – Exclamo – Yo… yo…-

Se puso completamente roja al ver el rostro de este.

\- Tranquila – le susurro

Con gentileza la cargo en sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama, se acerco a su rosto y le dedico una noble sonrisa lo que hizo que el corazón de la rubia diera un vuelco, comenzó a besarla, primero ligeramente después mas apasionado. Siguió así, buscando ese enlace que tenia con ella, tomando el ritmo y sincronizándose poco a poco.

Star sentía su cuerpo vibrar, las caricias de Marco eran magnificas, sus besos eran deliciosos, el roce de su piel la hacía entrar en éxtasis. Con maestría el castaño bajo la mano a su intimidad y la comenzó a acariciar produciéndole un muy placentero hormigueo en su vientre. Sujeto al castaño de la cabeza y lo hizo bajar hasta sus pechos.

\- Aquí…- musito la rubia a lo que Marco obediente comenzó a besar sus bien formados pechos.

Comenzó de afuera hacia dentro, terminando en sus rozados pezones los cuales mordisqueaba y pellizcaba. Star se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, la sensación en su intimidad acompañada por la de sus pechos era deliciosa así que abrió mas las piernas para que Marco se acomodara y pudiera "entrar" en ella.

Lentamente introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de la rubia, haciéndola arquear la espalda y gemir de placer. Sin dejar de saborear sus pechos comenzó a moverse, al ritmo que sus cuerpos indicaban, creando una sensación única.

Mientras tanto Jackie había conseguido que sus piernas dejaran de temblar, aun se encontraba bastante aturdida, pero tenía la cabeza despejada.

\- Nada como un buen orgasmo para aclarar la mente – se dijo a si misma

Escucho un tierno gemido lo que hizo que girara la cabeza solo para toparse con Star teniendo un muy apasionado sexo con Marco.

Los miro atentamente, ahí estaba de nuevo, esa tremenda compatibilidad que tenían ambos, el como lograban enlazar sus cuerpos era increíble. Jackie fijo su vista en Star, esta tenia los ojos cerrados y pasaba sus manos por la nuca y la espalda de marco, gozando por cada mordida, cada beso, cada caricia y por su puesto cada penetración.

Miro cada gesto de esta, el cómo se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y deseo, cómo entreabría los ojos para mirar a Marco y el cómo se sonrojaba cuando sus miradas coincidían.

\- Es hermosa –

No pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente y por fin entendió el porqué, la había cautivado, era una sensación extraña, la hacía sentir avergonzada, pero a su vez una especie de ternura la invadía cada que observaba los gestos de la rubia.

El aroma a naranjas dulces comenzó a inundar la habitación, estaba alcanzando el clímax y esto lo denotaba.

Marco acelero el ritmo, subiendo de sus pechos a sus labios, besándola con fuerza, Star por su parte levantaba sus caderas y arañaba su espalda. Ambos siguieron así hasta que un enorme orgasmo les llego, terminado al unisonó, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por un segundo, podían sentir cada vibración y espasmo del cuerpo del otro.

Star beso profundamente a Marco, disfrutando del placer del sexo que le había acabado de dar, pero mas que nada disfrutando de la misma presencia del castaño.

\- Marco… eso fue increíble…-

Le dio varios besos por todo el rostro para después dejar caer la cabeza sobre el colchón, tomando aire y dejando que todo su cuerpo se relajase. Sintió una mirada y se giró topándose con los ojos de Jackie, la cual le sonreía con ternura.

\- Tu también eres impresionante Star – Le dijo la platino a lo que esta se sonrojo fuertemente devolviendo la sonrisa.

\- Bien ahora que ya se conocen mejor, creo que podemos ponernos cerios –

Las palabras del castaño las tomaron por sorpresa a ambas, este las miro y les sonrió de forma salvaje y fue entonces que comprendieron que todo aquello no había sido más que Marco mostrándole a cada una cuales eran los gustos de la otra.

* * *

**Tengo mucho sueño, así que me iré a dormir, espero que disfruten el cap, tenia ya un trio montado con Star y Janna que había escrito hace tiempo, pensé en usarlo como base, pero me di cuenta que no encajaba con Jackie, así que lo monte desde cero, me falto captar mas la esencia de ambas chicas, así que si se lo preguntan, Star siente atracción sexual hacia Jackie y Jackie siente atracción sentimental hacia Star, esto tendrá relevancia mas adelante asi que lo dejo ahí. **

**Reviews**

**CrazyMowi: **Y espérate a que llegue Heckapoo, con ella si voy a sacar la artillería pesada. :D

**Maestro jedi: **En efecto, Sexualmente Jackie tiene mucha más relación con Marco, pero Star tiene una compatibilidad innata con él, esto se denota un poco más en este cap aun que igual me falto, sobre Janna esta bien, cuando Marco la dejo en su habitación se aseguro que no se fuera a morir deshidratada. (sin mencionar que ya la había rellenado de líquidos antes xD)

**Sennin6: **Y estas son las primeras 3, tengo en mente otras 3 para la segunda temporada. Así que espera que aún no has leído nada :D

**StikyfinkaZ: **Me alegro que te guste y espero disfrutes este capitulo también, siempre intento ir mejorando en cuanto a escritura se refiere, tuve buenos consejos de dos personas que escriben muchos fics de calidad y eso me ayudo bastante en la redacción, sobre la historia intento que tenga un poco de relevancia para que no solo sean un montón de escenas lemon, por eso a veces le pongo un poco mas de drama, pero en su mayoría intento que sea más relajado, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic y comentar en verdad motiva bastante.

**Neverdie:** No se si el ntr encaje en un fic donde ya de entrada es harem, (el ntr le entro indirectamente a todas xD) para hacer un buen NTR tendría que meter mucha más seriedad para que se sienta y eso descuadraría un poco, lo que si saldrá y tal vez sea spoiler es Eclipsa, a ella la tengo planeada desde hace tiempo, solo que saldrá para la segunda temporada, así que espero y lo disfrutes mientras llega.

**Bueno ahora si a dormir que me quedan 4 horas de sueño para entrar al trabajo, espero sus comentarios o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, nos leemos en el siguiente see you…**


	15. Primer Trió Parte 5

.

* * *

Star se dejó caer sobre la cama, sentía el cuerpo liviano y tembloroso con una agradable sensación proveniente de su vientre el cual aún cosquilleaba después de su ultimo orgasmo. Se acomodó entre las sabanas dejándose llevar por esa ligereza y satisfacción que le brindaba el sexo, era como estar flotando entre nubes simplemente delicioso.

Tras unos agradables segundos de relajación la rubia levanto la mirada para observar a sus dos acompañantes los cuales tras un breve jugueteo se habían trasladado hacia la silla del escritorio para probar su resistencia.

\- ¿Acaso ellos nunca se detienen? –

Pensó Star al mirar como Jackie cabalgaba vigorosamente sobre el miembro de Marco.

Aun le hipnotizaban aquellos movimientos de cadera de la platino, sus suaves pero firmes contoneos, el como lograba que el miembro de Marco entrara en ella en su totalidad al hacer un solo giro de su pelvis, era simplemente fantástica.

Siguió mirando de forma mas incisiva el cuerpo de Jackie, observando cada rincón de este, el como se contorsionaba y se acomodaba de la forma más óptima para dar y recibir placer, la perfecta curvatura de su espalda que daba paso a su firme trasero el cual rebotaba un poco cada que subía y bajaba, sus pechos bamboleándose a ritmo con su movimiento de caderas.

Se sintió excitaba nuevamente, Jackie le provocaba eso, su cuerpo, sus movimientos, sus expresiones, todo en ella la excitaba, cada gemido que la platino dejaba salir la hacían vibrar.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? -

Star agacho la mirada completamente avergonzada al caer en cuenta que estaba sintiendo genuina atracción sexual hacia Jackie. No podía evitar sentirse confundida ante estas nuevas sensaciones, ella sabia lo que su corazón deseaba, pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo deseaba algo más.

Cubrió su rostro, intentando desviar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero un sonoro gemido de Jackie la hizo mirar nuevamente topándose con el rostro de esta el cual tenía una expresión de completo placer.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, su vientre cosquilleaba y su cara le ardía.

\- No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…-

Se repetía a si misma, Star se había excitado los suficiente para "mojarse".

No por el Erotismo que emanaban, ni por las feromonas que le hacia despedir Marco, no, lo que lo provoco fue ver a Jackie recibiendo placer, su cuerpo perfecto y su deliciosa expresión al tener un orgasmo.

\- No puede ser… me quiero tirar a Jackie…-

Fue lo ultimo que paso por su mente antes de cubrir su rostro nuevamente y morir de vergüenza.

Mientras Star descubría los deseos del corazón y los caprichos del deseo Marco y Jackie se encontraban bastante metidos en lo suyo.

\- Parece que estas tratando de alcanzar un nuevo récord –

Le susurro Marco al oído después de conseguir su tercer orgasmo consecutivo

\- Cállate idiota – le contesto jadeante – Solo intento conseguir el mismo clímax que tuviste con Star, pero tu tonto pene no quiere cooperar –

\- No es culpa de mi pene que tu tengas orgasmos con tanta facilidad –

Jackie le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia bastante marcada a Marco.

\- Si… lo que acabo de decir fue idiota… -

El tono salvaje de Marco había menguado notoriamente después de haber estado con ambas chicas, si bien aún mantenía esa mirada amenazante, tanto su voz como su comportamiento eran mas normales.

\- Sabes, me encanta ese nuevo "Estado Salvaje" tuyo – dijo la platino la cual retomaba su cabalgata sobre Marco – Pero aun prefiero a tu yo normal –

Deslizo su cabello detrás de su oreja, mostrando un numeroso grupo de piercings, se inclino hacia delante buscando sus labios, abriendo un poco la boca para permitir que sus lenguas se encontraran, teniendo un intercambio de saliva por demás llamativo. Después de un buen rato donde ambos mantuvieron un singular "beso" se separo lentamente de él, mantenía aun su lengua de fuera provocando que un pequeño hilo de saliva la siguiera desde la boca del castaño, se irguió orgullosa nuevamente dibujando una maliciosa y pervertida sonrisa acompañada de su típica mirada relajada.

Jackie noto como el corazón de Marco se aceleraba de repente, los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron un poco y en su rostro se dibujo un ligerísimo rubor.

\- Vaya, parece que ahora si va a cooperar – remato la platino al sentir como el miembro de Marco se ensanchaba dentro de ella.

Continúo haciendo movimientos de cadera cada vez mas rápidos, aun que le costaba un poco el mantener el ritmo ya que después de tantos orgasmos consecutivos se encontraba bastante sensible.

Abrazo la cabeza de Marco hundiéndola entre sus pechos, ofreciéndoselos para que este comenzara a degustarlos.

Marco por su parte se dejo llevar, no podía negar que el erotismo de Jackie y el como tomaba las riendas a la hora del sexo le fascinaba.

La sujeto de la cintura ayudándola en sus movimientos pélvicos, mientras que a su vez aceptaba de buena manera el ofrecimiento de sus deliciosos pechos. Podía sentir como el interior de Jackie se estrechaba a medida que remarcaba las penetraciones.

Comenzó a lamer y mordisquear gentil mente sus pezones jalándolos un poco entre sus dientes para hacerla chillar.

\- Ahhh! –

Soltó un pequeño gritito al sentir como la mordisqueaban, separo un poco su cuerpo para ver como Marco mantenía uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes.

\- Pareces un niño – le susurro Jackie

Marco solo le sonrió eh hizo el amago de jalar un poco más fuerte.

\- Hazlo – le espeto Jackie con una sonrisa lasciva.

Marco la mordió con fuerza y dio un pequeño tirón, haciéndola chillar aún más fuerte.

Estaba alcanzando su clímax, podía sentirlo, pero esta vez tenía que llevarlo con ella, así que usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba apretó el miembro de Marco con su intimidad a la par que comenzaba a hacer movimientos rítmicos de pelvis.

Marco se sintió abrumado de repente, la sensación en su miembro era increíble, la fuerza con la que Jackie lo apretaba y sus movimientos eran de un nivel completamente distinto.

Ambos estaban en el tope del éxtasis, los gemidos de Jackie se hacían mas sinuosos mientras que Marco la abrazaba con vehemencia levantándola un poco de la silla para poder embestirla a la par de sus movimientos de cadera.

La mente de Jackie iba a mil por hora, el pene de Marco rozaba con fuerza su punto más sensible mientras que su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado de completo placer, no fue hasta sentir como el miembro del castaño comenzó a desbordarse dentro de ella que dejo salir todo el placer que sentía.

Todo fue borroso después de aquella explosión de placer, se quedo recostada unos minutos sobre el cuerpo de Marco, el cual luego de un rato la cargo y la recostó sobre la cama, quedando a un lado de Star.

Sentía su cuerpo flotar, y no podía hacer fuerza alguna, se dejo llevar por esa sensación largo rato hasta que sintió un frio tacto sobre su pecho.

\- Espera Marco, aun no puedo moverme… -

Balbuceo torpemente, pero el tacto no se detuvo, aunque era un tanto peculiar

\- ¿Marco? –

Parpadeo varias veces hasta poder ver mejor, la sensación en su pecho era gentil, se sentía bastante suave y un poco fría al contacto. Al fijar su mirada pudo notar una pequeña mano con una piel suave y tersa la cual la acariciaba con gentileza.

No fue hasta alzar la cabeza que se topo con una preciosa carita completamente roja y cubierta por dorados cabellos que la miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Star?... -

* * *

**Buenas a todos, antes que nada, pedir disculpas por la demora, eh tenido días difíciles, (me rompí un brazo) y dado mi situación no puedo dejar mi trabajo, así que tardo el doble en hacerlo y con menos tiempo y un brazo menos pues esto se escribe más lento xD**

**Tengo esta semana complicada, pero si todo sale bien tendré capitulo para el próximo fin, bueno ya no complico mas esto con lo que me pasa, espero disfruten el cap, se que es un poco corto, pero espero me entiendan xD**

**Reviews**

**CrazyMowi:** Exacto, tengo pensado un especial de la chica de fuego, aunque últimamente me entro por hacer algo de Milfs así que no se si sale Eclipsa primero, aunque lo dudo por que Heckapoo es la dueña de la intro de la segunda temporada, bueno todo depende de como termine el trio (si me lo preguntas no tengo idea, los personajes suelen tomar decisiones raras de últimos minutos). xD

**StikyfinkaZ**: Gracias, estoy intentando incorporar mas conceptos y palabras que no suelo escribir así que a veces me salen algunos sin sentidos xD, sobre el NTR no lo descarto, pero creo que no cuadra acá, pero si he tenido una o dos ideas sobre hacer uno de Milfs, así que pueda que me aviente otro fic enfocado en ese rubro, obviamente en mi situación actual seria un poco complicado, pero en cuanto me recupere o me den vacaciones veré que sale.

**En fin, espero que disfruten el cap y nos leemos en el siguiente, Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. See you…**


	16. Primer Trió Parte 6

.

* * *

\- Lo lamen-to… -

Hablo atropelladamente Star retirando rápidamente su mano del cuerpo de Jackie ocultando lo mas posible su rostro sonrojado entre sus cabellos.

\- E-es sol-o que tu estabas a-hí y yo no pude evitar… -

Estaba intentando excusarse, pero solo lograba atragantarse más con las palabras.

Por su parte Jackie estaba bastante sorprendida por la acción de Star, si bien había preparado su mente para algún tipo de contacto con ella (después de todo estaba en un trio) jamás se esperaría que fuera esta la que lo comenzara.

La miro fijamente, viendo como la pobre rubia se acercaba una especie de colapso nervioso por la vergüenza.

\- Oye, está bien Star… - Hablo la platino suavemente mientras recogía sus piernas para enderezarse y poder quedar sentada a su lado (esto último le costó un carajo ya que sus piernas temblaban demasiado).- No estoy molesta ni nada parecido –

Star se calmo un poco, dejando de balbucear, pero aun manteniéndose bastante avergonzada.

Jackie le sonrió gentilmente, estiro lentamente su mano para apartar el cabello de la rubia y poder mirarla al rostro. Con mucha cautela coloco el cabello de Star a un lado de su oído, acariciando tiernamente su mejilla y, sujetándola con delicadeza del mentón, levantando su carita para poder ver sus ojos.

Y OH – MY – FUKING – GOD…

_Uuuhhhh…_

_I Do i do i do i Dooo!... Hey!..._

_Girl, you got me Helpless!..._

La mente de Jackie quedo literalmente atrofiada al ver esos destellantes ojos azules.

_Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!_

Era simplemente hermosa, esa expresión avergonzada, su rostro sonrojado, sus enormes ojos llorosos, era en definitiva la epitome de la ternura.

El corazón de Jackie dio un vuelco, sentía un inhumano deseo de abrasarla, de tenerla entre sus brazos y quedarse así hasta el fin de los tiempos.

_Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em..._

Sin poder contener más sus impulsos la platino se abalanzó sobre Star, derribándola y quedando ambas tendidas sobre las sabanas.

\- ¡Eres preciosa! – le dijo al oído en un tono un poco chillón, el cual desencajaba con su habitual tono de voz relajado con el que siempre hablaba.

Por su parte Star estaba apunto del colapso, podía sentir el tibio cuerpo de Jackie abrazándola, sus enormes pechos haciendo presión sobre los suyos, su delicioso aroma mezclado aun con la fragancia de Marco.

\- ¿Ja-Jackie?... – Tartamudeo Star

La platino la apretujo un poco más, saciando su sed de ternura.

\- Por favor solo déjame abrazarte unos segundos más –

La verdad era que no tenía intención alguna de soltarla, pego mas su cuerpo al de Star, enredando sus piernas y rosando más de algún lugar vergonzoso en el proceso, provocando esto que dejara escapar un pequeño y tierno gemido.

\- Star, ¿acaso tu acabas de gemir? –

\- (⊙﹏⊙) -

\- Ahhhgggg.. –

Los niveles de azúcar de Jackie estaban por las nubes, miro fijamente a Star viendo como esta se retorcía de vergüenza entre sus brazos.

\- Jackieee… - Star hablaba con apenas un hilo de voz y arrastraba las palabras, estaba a nada de ponerse a llorar de la vergüenza.

Jackie río un poco para después acariciar la carita de Star,

\- Esta bien, no pasa nada…- Le hablo suavemente secando unas pequeñísimas lagrimas que se le habían formado a la rubia.

Se quedo un buen rato así, abrazándola y acariciándola suavemente, sabia que era totalmente extraño que tuviera esa clase de sentimientos, no solo por que era una chica si no porque era su rival directa en el amor.

\- Supongo que verdad me cautivaste, y pensar que hace solo unas horas queríamos golpearnos la una a la otra –

Se dijo a sí misma y esbozo una sonrisa, pensando en que en verdad Star tenia el talento natural para hacer que te encariñes con ella.

No fue hasta pasados varios minutos que una gentil caricia sobre uno de sus pechos la saco de su pequeña fantasía cayendo en cuenta de que originalmente Star quería "hacer" algo más que estar abrazadas.

Pensó en ser directa con ella y preguntar sobre sus intenciones, pero rápidamente descarto esto ya que era más que obvio que esto terminaría teniendo el efecto contrario, así que simplemente la dejo continuar con su tacto, dejando que ella misma se acercara.

\- Me pregunto hasta donde llegara –

Tras haber pasado un buen rato, en el cual Star no había hecho nada más que posar su mano sobre ella, decidió aflojar un poco su agarre, lo suficiente para darle espacio a la rubia para que pudiera explorar su cuerpo, pero no tanto para que sintiera que la estaba rechazando.

Star se percató de esto, retirando rápidamente su mano a la par que comenzaba a disculparse.

\- Perd… -

No había ni terminado la oración cuando Jackie pesco ágilmente su mano en el aire y la coloco nuevamente sobre su pecho haciendo presión sobre esta.

\- Te dije que estaba bien –

Sin soltar su mano junto su frente con la de ella quedando a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, atrapando totalmente la mirada de Star, la cual no podía ocultar más el deseo detrás de sus ojos celestes.

\- Quiero que toques mi cuerpo Star –

La voz de Jackie sonaba ligera y seductora, su mirada era coqueta, su cuerpo estaba suave y tibio al tacto, sin mencionar que olía fantástico, no solo el aroma a sexo que emanaba si no que su propio olor el cual era como a manzanas, ¿Cómo iba ella a resistirse ante todo aquello?

Siguiendo lo que el instinto le decía comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la platino, toco cuidadosamente sus pechos, explorándolos lentamente, sintiendo su curvatura y su tamaño.

\- En verdad son enormes – pensó

Paso la punta de sus dedos por sus pezones, notando las marcas de dientes de Marco y una ligera hinchazón, hizo un poco de presión sobre él, lo cual provoco que Jackie diera un pequeñísimo respingo.

\- Esto – dijo tímidamente rozando nuevamente el pezón hinchado - ¿se sintió bien? –

\- Si – Jackie sonrió tiernamente, la suavidad y el cuidado con el que Star la había comenzado a acariciar le provocaba que el corazón se le acelerara. – Duele un poco, pero es una sensación bastante placentera si sabes cómo disfrutar de esta –

Se separo un poco más de ella para que pudiera observarla mejor, si bien aun se mostraba bastante tímida, la curiosidad hacia su cuerpo la mantenía sobre de ella.

\- Me gustan tus pecas – soltó sin más, a la par que dibujaba sobre sus pechos, siguiendo los cientos de lunares que adornaban su torso. – Te hacen lucir linda –

Este comentario la tomo a contrapié, no por lo que dijo, había escuchado el mismo comentario cientos de veces de sus compañeras de gimnasia en las duchas y del mismísimo Marco, pero cuando Star lo dijo la hizo sentir genuinamente linda provocándole un súbito sonrojo.

Tras este último comentario fluyo un pequeño silencio ya que Jackie no supo que contestar ante el cumplido de Star, la cual pensó que había arruinado el momento con su ¿coqueteo de chicas? Al final terminaron cruzando la mirada nuevamente, viendo sus caras avergonzadas y rojas, encontrándose una en los brazos de la otra y la otra con las manos en sus pechos.

Cayeron en cuenta por fin en lo verdaderamente raro que era todo y comenzaron a reír. Aminorando la vergüenza que sentían y relajando bastante la situación.

\- Parecemos dos tontorronas inexpertas - dijo Jackie entre risas.

Star solo desvió la mirada y contesto – En realidad si somos dos tontorronas inexpertas en esto – termino señalando sus cuerpos abrazados.

\- Tienes razón, aunque es raro que siendo ambas chicas no tengamos ni idea de cómo acércanos a una –

\- Ahora sé porque los chicos se comportan como tontos –

Ambas volvieron a reír alegremente y si bien la situación había dado pie para poder separarse y romper la tensión, ninguna de las dos tenia planeado alejarse de la otra.

Se quedaron así, desnudas, una junto a la otra sin decir nada más, hasta que por fin Star rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Jackie? –

\- ¿Sí? –

\- ¿Crees que esto esta mal? –

\- No lo sé -

\- mmm… -

\- ¿Jackie? –

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Tu corazón late rápido –

\- El tuyo igual –

\- ¿Jackie? –

\- ¿Sí? –

\- ¿Quieres continuar? –

\- Si…-

_\- ¿Jackie…? –_

_\- ¿Sí…? –_

**_ "¡Mua!"_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La intro del Starkie, lo se es corto y también lo es esta tarde, pero bueno, mi brazo esta curado al 85%, (La verdad tenía ya está intro pero le cambie cosas que luego no termine y pues la tardanza) en fin espero lo disfruten, por cierto ya cuantos capítulos del trio van? No veo para cuando terminen estos tres xD**

**Reviews**

**Sennin 6: **Supongo que el cuarteto llegara, pero primero tengo que ver como interactúan las chicas entre si (compatibilidades y esas cosas) pero si se da va a ser bastante épico de ver my friend.

**CrazyMowi: **Ustedes me levantan el animo a mi ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) claro no de la misma forma pero you know, uff Kelly, es la única personaje femenino que no me gusta, pero yo nunca descarto nada, digo entre todo ese cabello algo degenerado puede salir xD, digo buena trama para el fic.

**LDF1203: **Muchas gracias, en verdad, ya mejoré bastante, (ya no tengo la férula y voy recuperando fuerza) espero que estés disfrutando el fic, esta será mi primera "acción de chicas" así que espero darle un buen enfoque y sobre todo mantener la personalidad de Star y Jackie. :D

**Como siempre Gracias a todos por leer y comentar see you…**

**P.D. Si no entienden el chiste de Jackie viendo a los ojos a Star busquen la canción de helpless. **

**P.D. 2 El !Mua! del final tenia un par de corazones a los lados pero fanfiction me los quita, asi que imaginen que están ahí. **

**P.D. 3 Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe dónde carajo se metió Marco?**


	17. Primer Trío parte 7

.

* * *

Todo era tan extraño, la piel tersa y suave, el tacto ligero, la tibieza, pero sobre todo la forma. Ambas chicas se permitieron explorarse la una a la otra, encontrando fascinantes y nuevas sensaciones.

Por parte de Jackie le encantaba el cuerpo enjuto de Star, era extremadamente tersa, como acariciar la piel de un bebe, tenía un abdomen definido el cual al pasarle los dedos por encima podía sentir sus ligeramente marcados abs, sus pechos redondos, si bien eran considerablemente más pequeños que los suyos tenían una forma literalmente perfecta, lo suficientemente grandes para ser atractivos pero lo bastante pequeños para practicar cualquier actividad física, adornados por unos pezones rosados que combinaban con su piel blanca, sus piernas eran largas y estilizadas, como las de una modelo y sus caderas anatómicamente balanceadas.

\- Star tienes el cuerpo perfecto de una gimnasta –

\- De que hablas la del cuerpo perfecto eres tú… -

Star por su parte no podía dejar de tocar a Jackie, la chica tenia proporciones considerablemente mayores, pero trabajadas a tal punto que rayaba en lo increíble, su piel de un color tostado era increíblemente suave, podía sentir la forma de todos sus músculos bajo de esta, su cuerpo con forma de reloj de arena era literalmente perfecto, pechos abultados y enormes, cintura pequeña, caderas prominentes, y trasero firme, pero por alguna extraña fantasía lo que más le gusto de ella fueron sus piernas las cuales eran gruesas y torneadas, formadas bajo el estricto régimen de la gimnasia, no pudiendo evitar imaginarse siendo aplastada a voluntad por sus enormes muslos.

\- Contrólate un poco –

Se dijo así misma sonrojándose por su extravagante fantasía.

Continuaron reconociéndose la una a la otra, disfrutando del tacto, no fue hasta que Jackie decidido dar otro paso que las cosas se pusieron tensas nuevamente.

Estaba recorriendo su ombligo con las puntas de sus dedos cuando se le antojo explorar otra zona mas intima de la rubia.

\- ¡Aaaa! –

Dejo escapar un gemido, quedándose completamente quieta para después mirar a los ojos a la platino la cual tenía una mirada juguetona.

\- ¿Me detengo? –

Star desvió la mirada sonrojada y negó con la cabeza.

Lentamente sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer los pliegues de la intimidad de su acompañante, era una sensación extraña, conocía la forma de memoria más sin embargo era totalmente diferente a la de ella, era mas delicada, pequeña en cierto sentido.

De pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza, o tal vez fue un deseo, no sabía si era buena o mala pero como fuere no lo pensó dos veces y puso manos a ello.

Retiro el brazo con el que abrazaba a Star y se enderezo poniéndose encima de esta, la miro a los ojos sonriéndole con ternura para después inclinarse y darle un fugaz beso en los labios, solo un toque, justo como ella lo había hecho minutos antes.

Star estaba en las nubes, su corazón latía como loco, estaba preparando su mente para lo que probablemente iba a ser su primera sesión de besos con una chica cuando Jackie decidió tomar otro rumbo.

\- ¿J-Jackie? Amm… ¿Qué haces? –

La platino había separado su rostro del de ella, bajando por su cuello y dando un ligerísimo roce en uno de sus pezones, siguiendo su camino hacia su vientre.

\- Solo quiero probar algo –

Dijo dando una pequeña lamida en su ombligo el cual le provoco cosquillas.

Los ojos de Star se abrieron como platos cuando vio como Jackie no detenía su camino ahí y se empezaba a acomodar entre sus piernas.

\- ¡No, no, no, no,! –

Instintivamente Star cubrió su intimidad con sus manos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza fuertemente.

\- Vamosss… ¿O piensas obligarme a pedírtelo? -

Jackie hizo un puchero acercando los labios a sus muslos y comenzando a mordisquearlos, bajando poco a poco hasta la zona que cubría con sus manos retirándolas del lugar.

Ahora si podía admirarla por completo.

\- Maldición Star, ¿Acaso tienes que ser linda de todas partes? -

Star estaba segura de que se iba a desmayar, estaba roja en un grado alarmante. Miro a Jackie, la cual tenía una mirada picara, - Oh por glob es tan erótica – sentía que moriría, cubrió su rostro lo más rápidamente que pudo y dejo escapar un pequeño grito de vergüenza.

Avanzo con cuidado, sabia que puntos eran sensibles en una chica, o por lo menos en ella misma. La tocó suavemente, separando los pliegues, recorriendo cada rincón con la punta de los dedos, deteniéndose en el pequeño eh hinchado botón que sobresalía para acariciarlo.

La princesa se retorcía y chillaba ante su tacto, la tenía a su completa merced.

\- Veamos a que sabe la realeza… -

Tan asertiva como su naturaleza le dictaba, Jackie comenzó a explorar la intimidad de Star con sus labios, besándola profundamente provocándole un espasmo que salió acompañado por un fuerte gemido.

\- _N-nNooo…_ -

Su voz se escuchó tan tierna y temblorosa que fue música para sus oídos.

Comenzó a mover la lengua en círculos, recordando la técnica que usaba Marco sobre ella, reconociendo los diferentes relieves que componían a una chica, pero sobre todo captando el sabor de Star. Por alguna extraña razón tenia un sabor dulce, como probar un caramelo.

\- No puedo creer que hasta en el aspecto más vergonzoso que puede llegar a tener el sexo seas perfecta – Se dijo así misma sintiendo un poco de celos de la rubia, introduciendo su lengua lo más hondo que le fuera posible para cerciorarse que no estuviera saboreando mal.

La sensación fue en extremo intensa, así que la sujeto por los cabellos y le apretujo la cara con los muslos al cerrar las piernas de golpe.

\- ¡JACKIE! –

Soltó de golpe, jadeando con fuerza.

La susodicha levanto la cabeza, y la miro alzando una ceja.

\- Eres jodidamente dulce princesa tramposa –

Le recrimino con picardía, haciendo que la soltara de inmediato para poder cubrirse el rostro nuevamente.

\- Por favor… basta… -

Había comenzado a sollozar, lo que provocó que el corazón de Jackie diera un vuelco. Pensó seriamente en detenerse, pero su lado malvado le gano, recordando como ella misma le había pedido que no la dejara acobardarse.

\- Oh no, pequeña tramposa, voy a terminar lo que comencé –

Separo sus piernas, regresando nuevamente a lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora concentrándose completamente en su pequeño botón abultado, el cual estaba bastante más hinchado que al inicio, a la espera de ser estimulado.

A continuación, Star tuvo los minutos más tortuosos, exhaustivos y gloriosos que hubiera experimentado, Jackie se sacio completamente de ella, la uso como modelo de práctica, como su experimento personal, juraría que probo todas las formas de mover la lengua hasta que se cansó. No importando cuantos espasmos placenteros acompañados de orgasmos tuviera, ella no se detuvo, continuo hasta dejarla "seca", incluso hubo combinaciones con sus dedos, (algunas explorando un poco más allá de su intimidad). Para cuando todo termino tenia la vista borrosa y apenas podía jalar aire, pero pudo observar como Jackie se erguía orgullosa, con la boca empapada y con una sonrisa de maldad pura, solo para decirle.

\- 1 a 0 princesa, voy ganando yo –

Jackie echo la cabeza hacia atrás, lo había disfrutado mas de lo que pensaba, no era lo mismo que cuando se atragantaba con Marco, el placer del riesgo que eso le daba era totalmente diferente, pero, no estaba nada mal.

\- Creo que podría repetir esto –

Se dijo a si misma en un tono juguetón, a la par que sonreía, cuando de repente una voz le contesto, generándole un pequeño sobresalto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo -

Al girarse se topó con la mirada de Marco, el cual la observaba desde la silla del escritorio.

\- ¡MARCO! –

Se concentro tanto en Star que había olvidado completamente que no estaban solas.

\- No puede ser – dijo bastante nerviosa pensando en todo lo que había hecho con la rubia y la clase de espectáculo que seguramente le dio – Tu-tu ¿Nos viste? Estaba segura de que te habías ido a algún lugar – tartamudeo, ahora era ella la que se comportaba de forma inocentona.

Marco rio entre dientes acercándose hacia ella y acariciando su rostro con ternura.

\- Fui por agua a la cocina, estabas tan relajada después del orgasmo que ni siquiera me contestaste cuando te pregunté si querías algo, cuando regresé me encontré con la mayor sorpresa que me podía imaginar –

Levanto su barbilla para besarla, saboreando la esencia de Star.

\- Wow, es más dulce de lo normal, creo que en verdad te emocionaste –

Jackie se puso totalmente roja, se abalanzó sobre de él para esconder su cara en su pecho.

\- Por favor no lo digas –

Chillo, a lo que Marco maldosamente le contesto

\- Tienes que decirme como hiciste la combinación de tres dedos, parece que eso en verdad le fascino -

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!... Dx –

* * *

**Buenas a todos, sin mucho que decir, comencé otro fic y pues este se me atraso, pero no lo eh olvidado, (¡eso nunca!), tenia en mente un poco más de acción de solo Jackie-Star, pero creo que así está mejor, aún falta la interacción entre los tres y el cierre, el cual vendrá en el próximo episodio, después un capitulo de trama para dar cierre a la primera temporada y BUM temporada dos con nuevas integrantes. **

**Como siempre espero que disfruten del capitulo y se agradecen enormemente sus comentarios, see you…**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **Gracias, espero que la sigas disfrutando, y en verdad no lo hago por maldad, los cierres se me dan así, intento ya no dejarlo en máximo continuara, pero no sé, creo que aun ocupo practicar mas xD.

**CrazyMowi: **Siempre me levante el animo un buen comentario de un lector que disfruta con lo que escribo :D, y aun no se si voy a encajar a Moon aquí pero si te interese estoy haciendo uno de MoonxMarco, tiene mas drama y va un poco mas a ritmo de trama, pero se pondrá en modo hardcore (te lo aseguro), sobre el Starkie espero que este capitulo te guste, se que es enteramente de ellas pero se viene lo bueno en el proximo. xD gracias por comentar y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	18. Primer Trió Parte 8

.

* * *

\- Esto es vergonzoso –

\- ¿Enserio? Hace unos momentos no pareció molestarte –

\- M-arco… a mí me gustaría estar arriba… -

\- Esta bien, y puedes tomar toda la ventaja que gustes, si mordisqueas su cuello mientras acaricias sus pechos te dejara hacerle lo que quieras, también podrías atacar su retaguardia, pero creo que eso es bastante más "avanzado" –

\- ¡MARCO! –

Habían llegado por fin a ese punto del sexo entre tres personas en el cual chocan los unos con los otros. Por un lado, se encontraba una indefensa Jackie, quien después de ser acometida incisivamente por Marco se había visto orillada a tomar un papel pasivo mientras que por el otro lado se encontraba Star la cual estaba asumiendo el rol asertivo para poder adquirir su revancha.

\- Se supone que solo tu sepas esas cosas – Le recrimino Jackie molesta y avergonzada a la par.

\- Lo lamento, pero creo que después del pequeño banquete que te hiciste con Star le debes un poco de ventaja –

La platino solo hizo un puchero mientras que Star se sonrojo fuertemente.

\- Bien que tal esto, a Star le gusta que le laman ombligo, además si le subes las piernas a la altura de la cabeza la volverás loca –

\- ¡AAHHHH! –

Star grito a la par que intentaba cubrir la boca de Marco, provocando que este riera por su reacción.

\- ¡IDIOTA! Para ya de decir nuestras cosas – Le recrimino Jackie nuevamente – Suficientemente vergonzoso fue que nos vieras como para que estés exponiendo nuestras intimidades –

\- Perdón, perdón pensé que querían saber más la una de la otra –

\- No es gracioso ¿Acaso a ti te gustaría que le dijera a Star que es lo que te calienta? –

\- Adelante… - Marco le lanzo una mirada retadora a Jackie, animándola a hablar, pero esta recordó que lo que le calentaba a Marco de ella es cierto sexo "indebido", el cual había terminado siendo más excitante para sí misma.

\- Mmmmm… ¡Sigues siendo un idiota! – Termino gritándole más avergonzada que al comienzo.

Star los miro a ambos, dándose una idea de que podría ser aquello que disfrutara Marco de Jackie por la mirada de uno y el sonrojo de la otra, pensó un poco en que era lo que le gustaba a Marco de ella, recordando el tiempo donde fueron novios.

\- Pues… a Marco le gustaba hacerlo enfrente de Mamá –

Por un segundo el cuarto se quedó en completo silencio.

\- ¿Como? – pregunto Jackie un tanto incrédula, volteando a ver a Marco el cual por primera vez desde que comenzaron mostro un poco de avergonzamiento.

\- Bueno, cuando éramos novios y vivíamos en el castillo solíamos hacer "cosas" a escondidas, una vez durante el desayuno, se me ocurrió jugar un poco – se detuvo unos segundos, parte por la vergüenza y parte para mirar a Marco el cual desviaba la mirada – derrame pastel sobre sus pantalones y me incline para "comérmelo" mientras Marco hablaba con mamá –

\- Oh… ¿así que frente a la reina…? – miro de forma altanera a Marco, acababa de descubrir un gran punto débil en él.

\- Solo fueron un par de veces – continuo Star – pero cada que nos arriesgábamos Marco se excitaba más de lo normal –

\- Bien suficiente, deberíamos enfocarnos en el ahora –

\- No lo sé, tal vez deberíamos ir a Mewni para terminar todo allá – Jackie le hablaba en un tono bastante burlón el cual fue complementado por Star. – Mamá debería de estar en su despacho a esta hora, tal vez podamos hacerlo en el balcón –

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír, haciendo ruborizar fuertemente al castaño.

\- Son conscientes que las are pagar por esto ¿no? –

El aura de Marco cambio nuevamente a esa salvaje del inicio, provocando que ambas dieran un pequeño respingo, aun sonreían, pero podían sentir como el peligro se mostraba ante ellas.

\- Solo fue una pequeña broma… –

Star se estaba girando hacia Marco cuando este la asalto, dándole un profundo beso, chocando sus lenguas con fuerza sacándola completamente de sí.

\- E-eso fue… fantástico… -

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la sujeto de la cintura y la monto sobre de Jackie jalando sus caderas eh inclinando su cabeza, provocando que la intimidad de ambas chicas se rozase.

Jackie no pudo evitar gemir por el contacto, mientras que Star solo reprimió un escalofrió.

\- Aghhh, espera Marco aun no estoy listaaaa… -

\- Hablas demasiado, voy a tener que enseñarte a comportarte –

Introdujo todo su miembro de una sola embestida en la intimidad de Star, haciéndola retorcerse del placer, empujando sus caderas hacia abajo para seguir rosando a Jackie. Ella por su parte estaba fascinada por el nuevo mundo de placer que le brindaba el rose con otra chica combinado con la fricción de las embestidas de Marco. Se dejo embriagar por el momento tomando la dulce carita de Star para silenciar sus gemidos con un suave beso, primero un tierno contacto de labios que daría pie a una lengua curiosa la cual remataria con una pequeña mordida.

Star por otro lado estaba siendo abrumada de forma brutal, su mente estaba dando vueltas en una vorágine de placer, a su espalda todo el placer viril que pudiera aceptar, mientras que frente a ella el dulce contacto de una chica. Estaba segura que iba a perder la razón si no se aferraba de algo, así que sujeto lo primero que tuvo a mano, fue un poco agresiva, pero tenía que hacerlo, apretó con fuerza los pechos de Jackie, haciéndola chillar.

Aprovechando el pequeño espacio que le dejo la platino al separarse de ella y bajo a su clavícula para comenzar a mordisquearla, decidió concentrarse completamente en Jackie para mantener un poco la razón. Sobo a modo de disculpa el lugar en sus pechos que había apretado anteriormente, mientras exploraba con sus labios y la punta de su lengua el lugar preciso en su cuello en el cual comenzar a trabajar, fue un gemido acompañado por un respingo el que le indico el sitio poniendo manos a la obra de inmediato. Recorrió de arriba abajo con su lengua, haciéndola vibrar a la par que acariciaba sus enormes pechos desde la base hasta la punta de sus pezones los cuales estaban bastante duros eh hinchados. Los jalo suavemente para después pincharlos con sus pulgares y moverlos en círculos.

Se había recuperado lo suficiente como para poder concentrarse, pero un repentino tacto es su zona posterior la puso en alerta.

\- ¿Marco? –

\- Esto vuelve loca a Jackie, creo que a ti también te gustara –

Aprovechando uno de los espasmos producido por sus envestidas Marco introdujo un dedo dentro de su retaguardia. Si bien fue una sensación totalmente extraña, no le desagrado para nada.

\- Aghhhh –

Dejo escapar un fuerte gemido, aceptando y rindiéndose completamente ante el pequeño orgasmo que la invadió. Quedo recostada sobre los pechos de la platino, sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía ligero. – No…, por favor no pares ahora…- La voz jadeante de Jackie le susurraba suplicante, levanto la mirada para ver esos enormes ojos verdes llorosos con una expresión casi de dolor.

Estaba a punto del orgasmo podía sentir como se acercaba a él por el constante rose en su intimidad y las deliciosas caricias de Star, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón más para alcanzarlo. Jalo nuevamente su carita para besarla, colocando las manos de esta sobre sus pechos. – Te daré lo que quieras, pero por favor solo continua – le suplico desesperadamente.

Star no sabía qué hacer, nuevamente se encontraba como al inicio, saturada de placer, sentía como una presión se acumulaba en su vientre, preparándose para explotar en cualquier segundo, su mente comenzó a perderse entre las potentes embestidas de Marco y la inquieta lengua de Jackie, poco a poco noto como esa placentera sensación la desbordaba, llevándola al clímax, provocando que jalara con fuerza los pezones de esta última al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Dio un fuerte gemido de placer junto con Jackie la cual llego junto con ella, quedando ambas chicas rendidas y jadeantes.

El interior de Star era estrecho y cálido, siempre lo recibía con bastante anhelo y lo volvía loco, pero aun no era suficiente, si bien podría estar toda la noche probando su compatibilidad con ella aún tenía otro "sitio" el cual debía de "visitar".

Solo se escuchó un tremendo chillido, parecido al de un ratón. Jackie abrió los ojos como platos y lo miro con una cara completamente desencajada.

\- ¡No, no, no, por favor, es demasiado! –

Marco la miro con completa maldad antes de contestar y comenzar a mover las caderas.

\- Lo siento por haberte dejado esperando -

Jackie sentía como si el corazón le fuera a explotar, no había terminado de correrse cuando Marco la comenzó a embestir, era simplemente demasiado, como un orgasmo que nunca termina.

Comenzó a llorar, no solo unas lágrimas, sino un llanto total, se sentía demasiado abrumada cayendo en cuenta que literalmente podía morir de placer.

Sentía como la intimidad de Jackie lo apretaba con fuerza en cada espasmo, era una sensación muy parecida a la que tuvo con Janna cuando la llevo al límite, simplemente delicioso. Termino dentro de ella, soltando toda su descarga con fuerza, dándole por fin un descanso a la platino la cual parecía tener pequeñas convulsiones involuntarias mientras gimoteaba.

Star aún estaba bastante desorientada, pero al ver a Jackie llorando no pudo evitar abrazarla para consolarla, dejando que terminara de descargar toda esa explosión de emociones.

Marco las dejo solas un momento recostándose del otro lado de la cama. Había dado todo lo que tenia y estaba completamente exhausto, jamás había tenido tanto sexo en un solo día, muy probablemente su cuerpo le pasaría factura por todo lo exigido, pero se sentía satisfecho en su interior.

\- Mereces un buen descanso – se dijo a si mismo dejándose caer en el confort del sueño, pero no tardó mucho en sentir como el peso de dos cuerpos lo traía de vuelta.

Ambas chicas se colocaron a cada uno de sus lados abrazándolo con fuerza.

Jackie tenia los ojos hinchados y no podía dejar de temblar mientras que Star estaba bastante "húmeda" y tenia espasmos en las piernas.

Se rindió por fin ante ambas dándoles una sonrisa cariñosa, las dos eran fabulosas a su modo. Las abrazo dejando que descansaran sobre su pecho cayendo los tres dormidos en un placido sueño sin darse cuenta ninguno de los tres de la presencia de cierta chica de cabello negro que acababa de llegar.

.

* * *

**Y el trio se acabó, pff solo tomo 8 capítulos un especial y dos películas xD espero que lo hallan disfrutado, me hubiera gustado extenderlo más, pero la verdad mi mente ya esta en la segunda temporada explorando a las nuevas chicas y créanme que les digo que se vienen cosas buenas, el próximo será el cierre y conclusiones, aparte de que no será algo independiente (la historia está conectada con la segunda temporada y un multiverso con otro fic)**

**Spoilers: en la siguiente temporada tendremos a Heckapoo, Eclipsa y dos que serán sorpresa, así que espero que se queden por más. **

**Reviews:**

**Crazy Mowi: **Estoy preparando algo grande con el Moonco, aun no lo tengo todo afinado, pero será bueno, así que espero que te guste :D

**Sennin 6:** No solo saben divertirse sin él, sino que ahora se hicieron bastante cercanas en mas de un solo sentido, aun no termina el tema de este par, tendrán su roll en la segunda temporada.

**AceHikenNo:** El pobre muchacho tiene buena suerte para las mujeres, pero mala para solventar relaciones, aun le falta caer un poco más, así que espero que te quedes para seguir sus aventuras :D

**Como siempre se agradecen infinitamente sus comentarios, estos motivan bastante a seguir escribiendo nos vemos en el siguiente see, you…**


	19. Conclusiones

.

* * *

El cuerpo le pesaba bastante y le costaba respirar.

Marco Diaz había tenido el día más increíble de toda su vida, lo que había comenzado con un ataque furtivo por parte de su amiga se había convertido en horas interminables de sexo increíble con las chicas más hermosas que había conocido. Era claramente consciente del enorme exceso por él cual había hecho pasar a su cuerpo, pero el sacrificio lo valía.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era hacer un recuento de los daños y cerrar conclusiones. Por una parte, estaba Janna, si bien tenía que hablar con ella fuera de un ambiente "sexual" estaba seguro de que su predisposición hacia él era total, le había quedado bastante claro después de su encuentro en la oficina que era una completa sumisa, no estaba entre sus planes abusar de ella o vengarse por todas las malas pasadas que le había hecho en el pasado, pero podría mantenerla bajo control.

El problema sería el enorme desastre que hicieron en la escuela, no solo por la oficina del coordinador escolar que habían arruinado si no porque también estaba el detalle de que Britney y Hope los habían visto teniendo sexo. Aunque bueno, considerando que ya lo habían descubierto días atrás con Jackie y no habían dicho nada, lo más seguro es que tampoco lo iban a hacer en esta ocasión. Aun así, era probable que esta vez no le saldría gratis ya que por la mirada que ambas le dieron tendría que "pagar" por su silencio, pero eso ya seria después.

Y hablando de animadoras estaba su relación con Jackie, se suponía que tenían una "relación abierta" que por el trio que se terminó montando con ella y Star se podría decir que cumplía su palabra.

La cuestión era que no sabía en que se había convertido su relación ahora, si, era más que obvio que el par de chicas habían estrechado lazos, (Más de lo que él jamás pudiera creer) pero esto ¿En dónde lo situaba?, ¿Acaso ahora tendría dos novias y una amante? ¿O todo quedaría en una muy buena noche juntos para seguir peleando? Era bastante confuso, tendría que hablar con ellas, tocar sentimientos…, la verdad es que no le apetecía en lo absoluto hacerlo, amaba a las tres chicas, a su manera pero lo hacía, y no es que le molestara escoger a una, después de todo un harem no era algo que tuviera en mente, pero el imaginar lastimar a alguna de ellas no es algo que le agradara, tal vez no escoger a ninguna funcionaria, terminarían detestándolo pero no las heriría.

Pero en ese caso ¿Que pasaba con el tema de Star y sus feromonas?, un vínculo mágico de apareamiento no se rompería con un simple "no puedo salir contigo", sin mencionar que el solo oler las feromonas de la rubia lo convertían en una maquina insaciable de sexo.

Como fuere el caso tendría que tomar decisiones, duras decisiones, pero eso sería hasta mañana.

El cuerpo en verdad le pesaba, algo oprimía su pecho dificultándole el respirar.

\- ¿Que?... –

Marco abrió los ojos lentamente, la completa oscuridad de su habitación le impedía el ver cualquier cosa, intento levantar los brazos, pero los tenía completamente adormecidos, muy probablemente tanto Star como Jackie se habían quedaron dormidas sobre de ellos. Intento enderezarse, pero le fue inútil, podía sentir como tenía algo o más bien alguien encima suyo.

\- Star… Jackie… no puedo respirar –

Susurro en voz baja, pues no quería despertar a la otra acompañante. Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, buscando llamar la atención de la que dormía encima suyo.

\- En verdad necesito un poco de aire… - susurro nuevamente levantando la cabeza en dirección de su pecho para que lo oyera.

\- Mmmmm… que grosero… ¿Estás diciendo que peso mucho? –

Marco se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a Janna contestándole.

\- ¿Cómo es…? Sabes que, no puedo decir que no me esperaba esto -

La morena acerco su rostro al de él para que este pudiera verla, aun tardaría un rato en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad antes de dejar de ver solo siluetas, pero en definitiva se trataba de ella.

\- Tienes mucho que explicar – Le reprocho la chica en susurros, acomodando su cuerpo, acostándolo sobre el de él para hacerle más fácil el respirar.

\- Tuve un trio con Star y Jackie, si te preguntas la razón fue porque nos vieron teniendo sexo en la escuela y decidí hacerlo con ellas también para zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas –

No podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que hizo un puchero por ese comentario.

\- Qué acaso todo lo tienes que resolver con el pene… –

Pese que Janna dijo esto último entre dientes pudo notar cierto deje de molestia

\- Disculpa, no te escuche quejarte por ello en la oficina de Mr. Candle –

\- ¡Tonto! -

Le reprocho en susurro mordiendo su pecho

\- ¡Auch!, sabes que eso duele –

Se acerco nuevamente a su rostro, lo suficiente para rosar sus labios

\- Se suponía que tenías que llevarme a mi habitación y quedarte dormido junto a mí, no montarte una orgia –

Comenzó a darle pequeños besos mordelones a manera de protesta

\- No fue una orgia fue un trio, además, te deje una nota –

No podía verle con claridad los ojos, pero pudo sentir la molestia en su mirada

\- Que te dejen una nota después de que te usaron hasta de sombrero es bastante feo ¿sabes? –

\- Si, lo sé, por eso pensaba ir a tu casa a primera hora –

\- Oh, ¿y acaso piensas que hablando conmigo al día siguiente dejaría de estar mi corazón roto? –

\- Tu corazón si, lo demás creo que necesitara por lo menos un par de días –

Ese comentario le costó un pequeño corte en el labio, producto de una mordida el cual venia acompañado de un fuerte apretón a sus partes.

\- Estaré loca por ti Diaz, pero no tientes a tu suerte con tus chistes –

Marco le dio unos pequeños besos juguetones, tanto para calmarla como para no hacer ruido por la mordida.

Al final la morena acepto la "disculpa" dándole un beso un poco más subido de tono y acariciando con suavidad las partes que había apretado.

Por fin su vista se había logrado acostumbrar a la oscuridad permitiéndole ver el rostro de Janna, esta le dedico una sonrisa picaresca, como la de un gato, haciéndola ver realmente linda.

\- Eres bastante bonita –

La morena abrió los ojos de golpe, el cumplido de Marco fue tan natural y espontaneo que de verdad le hizo dar un vuelco el corazón.

\- Tonto… - Susurro en un tono chillón, bastante avergonzado – No hagas eso yo… no soy buena con esto –

Lo beso nuevamente, imprimiendo pasión, pero siendo delicada. Miro nuevamente sus ojos sonriéndole ruborizada para después susurrarle.

\- Marco tu… ¿Me quieres?... –

\- Si –

Contesto sin titubear un segundo, mirándola fijamente, estaba a punto de continuar la frase con un "pero también" cuando fue silenciado por sus labios.

\- Solo déjalo en "sí", soy consciente de lo demás, así que no hace falta que lo menciones –

Le sonrió con alegría, para después darle una lamida juguetona en los labios como si de un gato se tratara. Se enderezo un poco para mirar hacia ambos lados observando a sus otras dos acompañantes acercándose nuevamente a su rostro para susurrarle.

\- Star esta dormida como una piedra y Jackie quedo completamente exhausta, así que no creo que se despierten si hacemos un poco de ruido –

Levanto una ceja ante tal comentario sugerente, apenas podía sentir un cosquilleo en sus brazos aun inertes, sin mencionar que físicamente se encontraba liquidado, si bien estaba disfrutando de ese pequeño momento con ella era completamente imposible que su cuerpo diera para más.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Tu… aun puedes…? –

Le pregunto un tanto incrédulo por la recién incrementada libido de Janna, la cual después de su encuentro en la oficina pensaba que estaría mas que satisfecha.

\- La verdad es que no, me dejaste bastante irritada… bestia – Dijo esto último sacándole la lengua – Pero estar a tu lado me pone de buenas, así que no puedo evitar pensar en bueno… hacerlo… -

El nuevo comportamiento coqueto y sumiso de Janna era bastante mas tierno de lo que imaginaba, en definitiva, le encantaba.

\- Si bien aceptaría tu oferta sin titubear, en este momento apenas siento mis brazos y físicamente estoy totalmente acabado así que creo que lo único que nos queda son los besos –

Asintió con la cabeza, besando sus labios, después se acomodo a ahorcajadas sobre de él, enderezándose y comenzando a desabotonar su camisa para que este pudiera ver sus pechos (Traía puesta una camisa de Marco, pero para estas alturas él era bastante consciente de que Janna usaba todas sus cosas).

Se inclino nuevamente, poniéndole los pechos en la cara para que este los besara, se quedo así un rato, disfrutando del contacto en sus pezones, después se enderezo nuevamente susurrándole al oído antes de encaminarse hacia abajo.

\- Muy bien me toca "besarte" a ti –

Sujeto su miembro con ambas manos, si bien no se encontraba "duro" era lo bastante firme como para tenerlo en consideración.

\- Eres un pene infiel y brabucón – Le susurro mientras lo sostenía – Me dejaste toda adolorida y te are pagar por eso –

Comenzó dándole un pequeño beso en la punta, para después lamerlo poco a poco, podía notar el claro olor a sexo proveniente de este, también el extraño sabor, no es que fuera desagradable ya que por algún motivo le sabia dulce, pero el imaginar que sabia así por haber estado dentro de Star y Jacke y que ella lo estuviera disfrutando le hacía sentir que era una completa degenerada.

Decidido ignorar esos pensamientos y se concentro en hacer su "trabajo", ya que era mucho más difícil de lo que recordaba cuando se lo hizo en la ducha.

\- Su pene es enorme, ni siquiera esta erecto y me cuesta hacerlo - Pensó

Mientras Janna estaba concentrada en lo suyo, Marco no podía evitar retorcerse, en verdad no estaba en condiciones de continuar, así que esa sobre estimulación lo estaba torturando.

Continuaron así un rato, haciéndose mas ruidosos sin darse cuenta, justo Marco había comenzado a empalmarse cuando la luz de la lampara de su taburete se encendió.

\- Bien, bien, bien en verdad pensaba dejarlos continuar, pero con solo escuchar el desastre que estás haciendo me pones de malas –

Jackie se había despertado, se giró para mirar a Janna la cual tenia los ojos abiertos de par y parecía una ardilla con los cachetes inflados con un enorme pene en medio de su boca.

\- Pfffff…. –

Ahogo la risa al ver su cara

\- Yo… yo… aaaa –

Comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa, se alejó rápidamente de Marco y se cubrió los pechos.

Jackie se acercó a Janna y la abrazo tapándole la boca para que no hiciera ruido.

\- Shhhhh, tranquila, perdón por eso, pero es que tu cara era divina – Le susurro al oído - Star aún sigue dormida y la verdad me preocupa un poco que se despierte desorientada o molesta por verte y comience a lanzar rayos por toda la habitación -

Janna asintió con la cabeza, tranquilizándose y haciendo menos ruido. Se miraron la una a la otra, viendo sus cuerpos, no era la primera vez que se veían desnudas, pero por el contexto de la situación era un tanto incómodo. Se genero un pequeño silencio entre ambas chicas, era mas que obvio que tenían muchas cosas de las cuales tendrían que hablar.

\- Jackie, yo… lo siento… -

\- Shhhh – le corto rápidamente haciendo un ademan para restarle importancia – Tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar, no solo entre nosotras dos también con Star, pero eso será mejor hacerlo en la mañana –

La morena sonrió apenada, en verdad Jackie tenia un buen corazón.

\- Ahora tenemos que encargarnos de este amiguito – dijo sujetando el miembro de Marco y ofreciéndoselo – No me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad, y tu lo estabas haciendo fatal, así que te ayudare a terminarlo…-

Dejo que Janna lo sujetara nuevamente con sus manos mientras que ella le recogía el cabello sujetándoselo en una coleta para ayudarle a marcar el ritmo.

\- Muy bien, solo abre la boca lo más que puedas y relájate –

Jackie tenia una mirada de lujuria, y una sonrisa burlona, miro a Marco el cual le decía que no con una cara de sufrimiento, pero esta solo le guiño un ojo y le dijo con los labios, _Te amo…_

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Star se despertó aun somnolienta, se sentía realmente relajada, respiro profundamente y se desperezo como un gato. Miro a su alrededor esperando encontrarse con Marco y Jackie, pero no estaban ahí, se cubrió rápidamente con una bata que encontró a mano y salió en busca de ambos, no sin antes asomarse cuidadosamente al pasillo, lo ultimo que quería era volver a hacer enojar a Angie.

Siguió buscando, se asomo a la sala encontrando el cuarto vacío, pero escuchando ruido en la cocina, instintivamente se escondió esperando no ser vista por los padres de Marco, pero se relajo bastante cuando identifico a las voces.

\- ¿Jackie? ¿Janna? - Pregunto asomándose a la cocina, encontrándose con ambas chicas las cuales iban vestidas solo con las sudaderas de Marco y pantaletas.

\- Mira quien despertó por fin –

\- Te lo dije, ella se ve como un ángel, pero cuando duerme lo hace como un tronco –

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Marco y por qué Janna está aquí? –

\- Pasa que estamos preparando el desayuno mientras tu dormías, Janna llego ayer en la noche y digamos que decidió hacer pijamada con nosotras y bueno Marco… él se está duchando en estos momentos, puedes ir a acompañarlo, aunque no creo que quede mucho de él –

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír al ver como Star se ruborizaba.

Star se quedó pensando unos segundos, asimilando aquella situación, juntando todos los hechos que habían pasado el día de ayer y los que las habían puesto en esa situación.

\- Chicas… y ahora ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? –

Las tres se miraron entre sí, sabían que iba a ser algo incomodo, probablemente bochornoso y lo más seguro es que alguna saldría lastimada, pero era hora de hablar del elefante en la habitación.

\- ¿En verdad es esto tan malo? – Fue Jackie la que decidió dar el primer paso – Digo, las tres queremos lo mismo, y hoy comprobamos que todas podemos tener algo, es verdad que no soy la más indicada a la hora de hablar sobre compartir, pero creo que puede funcionar -

\- Yo… no lo sé… es demasiado raro – Continuo Star titubeante – No me malentiendas, lo que paso ayer fue completamente increíble, y no me molestaría repetirlo – dijo esto último sonrojándose – Pero ¿Y si alguna de nosotras busca formalizar? –

Un enorme silencio se apodero de la habitación por este comentario.

\- Pues en ese caso lo haremos las tres – esta vez fue Janna la que tomo la batuta -Escuchen, soy bastante consciente de que toda esta situación es en gran parte mi culpa, sé que a ambas les hice promesas que no cumplí, y en verdad lo lamento, pero yo también deseo que él me elija –

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Jackie fuera la que volviera a hablar.

\- Bien, que tal esto, ya no más "privilegios" ni visitas a escondidas, las tres saldremos con él, en igualdad de condiciones, y si alguien quiere formalizar entonces será él el que elija, sin revuelos ni reproches, las otras dos se retiraran –

Se quedaron un rato meditando, para después asentir entre sí.

Fue el pitido de la tetera la que termino por romper la pequeña burbuja de tensión que se había creado, haciendo que las chicas se relajaran un tanto y dándoles la oportunidad de distraerse con el desayuno.

\- Bueno, por el momento desayunemos, ya finalizaremos esta platica cuando Marco este aquí, iré a buscarlo mientras sirven todo – Dijo Jackie apagando la estufa y saliendo de la habitación.

Las otras dos chicas comenzaron a llevar todo lo necesario a la mesa para comer.

\- Así que… un trio… -

Star dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar el tono burlón de Janna.

\- Ammm si…, no fue nada del otro mundo –

\- Ajam… un trio con Jackie… –

\- En realidad fue bastante normal, Marco estuvo con ella y luego conmigo… -

\- Si, si, si, normal… y bueno… que ¿tal lo hace? –

Janna estaba riéndose fuertemente al ver el tremendo sonrojo de Star por recordar su noche con Jackie, no fue hasta que un grito proveniente del baño las alerto.

\- ¡CHICAS, NECESITO QUE VENGAN! -

Ambas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hasta el cuarto de baño encontrando la puerta abierta y a Jackie parada en medio de este.

\- ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué el grito? – La increpo Janna

\- Creo que tienen que ver esto –

Jackie apunto dentro de la regadera donde un enorme portal de color verde se estaba cerrando.

\- No puede ser… - Hablo Star poniéndose claramente nerviosa al ver el portal

\- Star ¿Conoces a donde va ese portal? ¿Acaso algo le paso a Marco? –

\- Creo que los nobles de Mewni secuestraron a Marco… -

.

.

.

* * *

**Buenas a todos, por fin el final de la primera temporada, antes que nada decirles que agradezco infinitamente a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic, dejando sus comentarios y apoyando, en verdad se agradece como no tienen una idea, ahora se preguntaran por que tanto tiempo fuera y fue porque se me descompuso el PC, bueno en realidad hice un mal mantenimiento y averíe mi disco duro perdiendo todo lo que tenía. Me molesté como no tienen una idea, perdí todas mis cosas guardadas incluyendo dos capítulos de este fic y tres del otro (vayan a leerlo se llama Los Secretos de la Reina) me dio el bajón gacho así que incluso pensé en ya no escribir. Así que este capítulo salió en realidad solo porque un montón de alertas me llegaron al correo de que estaban comentando lo que me llevo a decir, deja de estar de llorón y vuélvelo a escribir xD**

**En resumen, eso fue lo que paso, sí sé que no es en realidad algo importante, pero fue duro el ver como horas de trabajo se perdieron por mi propio descuido. En fin, creo que ya me siento lo suficientemente motivado para escribir todo de vuelta, así que espero que les guste. :D y en verdad gracias por sus comentarios, literalmente fueron los que me animaron. **

**Reviews: **

**Starco4ever: **Tengo curiosidad, e visto muchos comentarios tuyos, me gustaría saber que piensas del fic, claro solo si quieres decírmelo xD, gracias por leer se aprecia bastante.

**DragonCoyote: **Aquí el capitulo final de la primera, y déjame decirte, Heckapoo será la contraparte de toda la segunda temporada, así que ve preparándote por que la chica de fuego va a hacer de las suyas en grande.

**Sennin6: **Gracias, y si vendrán más, por lo menos otros 10 están asegurados, en esta segunda temporada habrá más historia, o más bien tendrá más relevancia.

**CrazyMowi: **Y aun tengo algo bajo la bolsa, pero para descubrir que es tendrán que leer los 2 fics, xD así que espero que mas de alguno se entere.

**Maestro jedi: **por que te fuiste, que no vez que extraño cuando te vaz :c, lo bueno es que regresaste por mas y eso es lo importante xD, este es el fin de temporada, quise rematar con un trio pero se me alargo un buen, igual creo que no quedo mal, aunque parece que no gusto tanto la "interacción de chicas", ahora este es el capitulo de conclusión, aunque cuando lo escribí la primera vez era mucho más extenso (Una pequeña discusión Janna Star por lo ocurrido en la oficina el cual ya no agregue aca), igual espero que no se me allá quedado corto y prepárate para la segunda temporada.

**Exxen: **Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, originalmente iba a ser un Marco vs the sex, un fic de historias separadas, con todas las chicas visitando su habitación, pero esa idea termino convirtiéndose en algo diferente xD, ahora la historia tendrá un poco mas de relevancia, asi que espero que te quedes a ver la segunda temporada, la cual incluirá a nuevas chicas y avanzara la trama, sobre el Britco, no lo descarto, de hecho Marco aun tiene deudas con el club de gimnasia, (lugar al que pertenece Britney) así que tarde o temprano llegara el día XD. P.D. tu piensas que leer en el trabajo es malo? Yo escribo esto en mi trabajo xD.

**AlexanderP700: **Acá está el siguiente capítulo, Janna es una tremenda masoquista, (ya salió del closet) pero aun le falta, así que es probable que se te haga más bizarro aún. Gracias por comentar y espero que te quedes por más.

**Ahora si me despido, tengo que escribir lo que se perdió, como nota al traste, en la segunda temporada van a pasar cosas que estarán relacionadas con otras que pasan en el ficc de Los Secretos de la Reina, no es obligatorio que lo vean para entender que pasa, pero ayudara a explicar. (Soy un auto promotor descarado xD) gracias infinitas por comentar, los aprecio bastante see you…**


	20. Nuevo comienzo

.

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un enorme vacío en el estómago.

Marco se acababa de despertar en lo que aparentemente era un granero, se encontraba vestido con rompa simple de tela color gris e iba descalzo.

Respiro profundamente, intentando recordad como fue que llego a ese lugar, lo primero que vino a su mente fue su grandiosa noche con Star y Jacke, que dio paso a una muy interesante aceptación de Janna seguida por unas pocas horas de sueño y más jugueteos en la ducha, después nada...

Intento forzar su memoria, obligándose a extraer más información, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de varias imágenes desconectadas. Él de pie completamente desnudo frente a un jurado, un calabozo, gente discutiendo y por último se vio corriendo tomado de la mano de una chica la cual no reconocía.

Se levanto de su improvisada cama de paja y comenzó a inspeccionar aquel sitio, en definitiva, se trataba de un granero, uno bastante grande, con por lo menos unos 30 cajones para encerrar caballos y dos grandes cuartillos para apilar paja, a su derecha había unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso en el cual alcanzaba a avistar varias herramientas de trabajo, así como mantas y lonas.

\- mmmm… -

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? –

Escucho unos quejidos provenientes de la parte superior así que subió a toda velocidad ya que si se encontraba con alguien peligroso era mejor no estar en desventaja de terreno.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Hablo con fuerza, inspeccionando cuidadosamente.

La parte de arriba era inmensa o eso parecía, al no estar dividida en cajones se percibía mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era. Estaba llena de herramientas de trabajo, algunos estantes, una enorme pila de paja, varias mantas distribuidas por todos lados y un par de cofres en el fondo justo debajo de un enorme ventanal.

\- Ahmmm… basta ya… - Era una voz femenina proveniente del enorme pilar de paja la que escuchaba.

Camino hacia él con mucha precaución, estando atento a una posible trampa. De un salto confronto a la persona que estaba ahí, adoptando una pose de pelea, pero lo que se encontró era algo totalmente inesperado.

Frente a él se encontraba una chica semi desnuda durmiendo a pierna suelta, vistiendo solo un par de bragas muy ajustadas sin ninguna clase de tapujo. Era una chica hermosa, de cabello largo y naranja, piel extremadamente blanca y pálida, de complexión sumamente atlética, podía ver sus abs marcarse en su vientre con el solo respirar, sus piernas eran tan gruesas como las de Jakie y sus pechos eran enormes. Sonreía como tonta entre sueños balbuceando palabras.

Marco la miro al rostro, inspeccionándola, reconociendo esa cara pecosa y pálida.

\- ¿Higgs? –

Estaba bastante estupefacto, aquella hermosa chica no podía ser la misma escudera escuálida y molesta, no cuadraba absolutamente en nada de como la recordaba.

\- Jejejeje… - Se rio entre sueños la chica, haciendo una mueca un tanto socarrona y abriendo las piernas adoptando una posición un tanto bochornosa.

\- En definitiva, es Higgs – Pensó el castaño al ver esto.

Dio un largo suspiro, yendo por una de las mantas que estaban del otro lado para cubrirla. Estaba a punto de ponerle la manta encima cuando la chica en un movimiento automático y sumamente veloz lo derribo, montándose sobre de él he inmovilizándolo, saco un enorme cuchillo que tenía escondido en la paja y se lo puso en el cuello en clara amenaza para que no se moviera.

\- Higgs, que carajo haces soy yo… -

Apenas Marco le estaba discutiendo se dio cuenta que la chica seguía dormida, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y su cara estaba completamente desorientada.

\- Do te muevjas… – Balbuceo completamente somnífera

\- Higgs, despierta soy yo Marco –

La chica lo miro, estaba completamente desorientada y su cerebro aún se negaba a despertar por completo.

\- ¿Digaz? –

El castaño le sonrió señalándole el cuchillo para que esta lo alejara de su garganta. Tardo varios segundos en conectar las cosas hasta que por fin noto quien era al que tenía sometido.

\- ¡MARCO! –

Grito eufórica lanzando el cuchillo hacia el otro lado del granero, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. El castaño por su parte estaba completamente desconcertado, no solo porque una chica semi desnuda lo abrazaba con la fuerza suficiente como para partirlo a la mitad, sino porque esa chica se trataba de una persona con la cual jamás se llevó del todo bien.

\- Por fin despertaste idiota, maldito seas, ¿Acaso sabes lo preocupada que estaba? – Higgs sollozaba y lo apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

\- Higgs… suéltame… no… puedo… respirar…-

Siguiendo la euforia del momento Higgs lo beso desesperadamente, ahogándolo aún más y dejándolo al punto del desmayo.

Fueron varios minutos de tortuosos abrazos devastadores, profundos y fieros besos, agasajos muy subidos de tono y el constante rose de sus enormes pechos. Estaba seguro que moriría por aquella desmedida forma de afecto cuando Higgs por fin lo dejo respirar por unos segundos.

\- En verdad… pensé que no despertarías… te extrañaba…-

Higgs le hablaba en un tono entre seductor y sentimental, se irguió sobre de él, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza por su desnudes, le dirigió una mirada sumamente sugerente y le sonrió muy coquetamente.

\- Se que debes de estar debilitado, pero en verdad tengo muchas ganas, ¿Crees que tu puedas…? –

Dejo la pregunta al aire, comenzando a mover su pelvis sobre su miembro a la vez que lo sujetaba de la mano y la acomodaba sobre su pecho.

\- E-espera… Higgs – Hablo Marco entrecortado, intentando recuperar el aliento. - ¡¿Qué carajos pasa?! ¿Porque estoy aquí? yo… no entiendo nada de esto… –

\- Ohh vamos…, sé que tienes preguntas, pero en verdad lo necesito, además este lugar es seguro, llevamos 2 días aquí y nadie siquiera ha pasado – Higgs se movía con más ímpetu, sus pantaletas comenzaban a humedecerse y su cara era de completa lujuria. – Solo déjame liberarme un poco y te pondré al día –

Marco comprendió que no ganaría nada intentando convencerla de algo, no entendía en lo absoluto porque Higgs se comportaba de ese modo ni mucho menos cuál era su situación real, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de la terquedad de la escudera, la recordaba casi con dolor cuando lo hizo sufrir mil penurias en su tiempo en Mewni.

Le triplicaba la fuerza, le importaba un carajo explicarse y tenía la libido de un conejo en celo así que su única salida parecía evidente.

\- ¡Al demonio! – Exclamo con rabia el castaño provocando que Higgs sonriera de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡SIIIII…! – Grito la chica de pelo naranja poniéndose en pie y arrancándole prácticamente los pantalones a Marco.

Sin perder el tiempo "ataco" la parte baja del castaño, engullendo su miembro y dando fieras lamidas a sus bolas. La chica era completamente una salvaje, lo chupaba con fuerza y lo mordisqueaba.

\- Wow, espera, estas siendo demasiado ruda –

\- ¿Eh? Ohhh ¿Acaso mi pequeño chico se despertó sensible? – Contesto en tono burlón dando una pequeña mordida a su miembro y sacándole la lengua. – Esta bien, esto será uno "rápido" pero tendrás que hacerte cargo por completo de mí cuando estés recuperado –

Ahí estaba, esa actitud engreída y petulante, en verdad sabia como hacerlo molestar, aun en esta situación tan desconcertante no podía evitar enfurecer con ella.

\- Escúchame tu pequeña mocosa lujuriosa…. Mhhmmggg ¡MGHHHMMM! –

Apenas estaba replicándole, Higgs se quitó las bragas y se las metió en la boca para después montarse sobre de él nuevamente, lo sujeto de los brazos inmovilizándolo con su tremenda fuerza aprovechando la posición para poner sus enormes par de pechos en su rostro, presionándolos contra de el en señal de que se callara.

\- Bla bla bla, así estas mucho mejor – Le beso el labio inferior y le guiño el ojo nuevamente – Solo déjame hacerlo, te prometo que no tardare –

Moviendo solo sus caderas logro acomodar la punta del miembro del castaño en la entrada de su intimidad, disfrutando su tacto, metiéndola lentamente hasta cubrir completamente la punta.

\- Por el maíz, esto es simplemente único – Comenzó a hablar entorpecido, un fuerte calor proveniente desde su vientre comenzaba a invadirla culminando en su cara la cual resaltaba por un fuerte rubor – yo… no puedo evitarlo – sin previo aviso bajo sus caderas de golpe, introduciéndose completamente el miembro de Marco, el cual la hizo chillar fuerte mente - ¡Siiiiii… Oh por dios Marco, creo que en verdad te AMO! –

Los ojos de Marco se abrieron como platos, no solo por la inesperada afirmación de su acompañante, sino también por la enorme presión con la que esta lo apretaba.

Las caderas de Higgs comenzaron a temblar por el pequeño orgasmo que ella misma se había dado, pero esto no era en absoluto suficiente, ella necesitaba más, mucho más. Comenzó a agitar el trasero de arriba a abajo, haciendo un ligero muelleo para poder llegar hasta la base, continuo así hasta que encontró el punto exacto donde el rose la volvía loca.

\- Siii, justo ahí… - Se dejo llevar, usando toda la fuerza de su pelvis para dar sentón tras sentón, siendo sumamente brusca.

Por su parte Marco estaba en una total agonía, Higgs era una completa salvaje que no media la intensidad de sus movimientos. Intento forcejear un poco de su agarre, pero todo era en vano, estaba completamente a su merced.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más soltó toda su carga dentro de ella, haciendo que esta arqueara su espalda y lo soltara de las manos.

\- Me encanta cuando me llenas – Dijo Higgs disfrutando de la sensación, estaba sonriendo como tonta y se inclinaba para dar pequeños besos a Marco. – Solo quédate así, yo seguiré haciéndome cargo – Le susurro al oído, dándole un coqueto mordisco para después volverse a erguir y comenzar a mover las caderas otra vez, pero en esta ocasión en círculos.

Marco se apresuró a sacarse las pantaletas de la boca para seguido sujetarla de las caderas intentando hacer que parara.

\- Por todos los santos Higgs, detente un segundo yo no puedo… –

Higgs lo miro un tanto extrañada, para después hacer una mueca de preocupación

\- ¿Te sientes muy mal? Se que apenas despertaste y debes de estar débil, pero una sola vez es muy raro en ti. –

Marco la miro significativa mente intentando concentrarse en sus palabras y no en lo apretada que era.

\- Es solo que eres demasiado ruda, no estoy acostumbrado a algo así –

\- Puede que me pasara un poco, pero tampoco creo que me excediera ¿En verdad perdiste tanta condición solo por dos días? –

\- ¿Condición? Higgs escucha en verdad no tengo idea de que está pasando, no sé en dónde estoy ni como llegue aquí –

La mirada de Marco era de angustia, lo que hizo que Higgs disminuyera su lívido en gran medida.

\- Yo… lo siento… me deje llevar sin tomar en cuenta tu estado –

\- Esta bien, no es que me moleste esta clase de "sorpresas" solo que nunca imagine que… bueno, que tu fueras a hacer esto conmigo –

Higgs se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

\- Tonto, pues con quien más lo iba a hacer – Se inclino y le dio un tierno beso, pero cuando se levantó noto la confusión en el rostro de Marco.

\- Higgs… ¿Por qué hablas como si hubiéramos estado en una relación, teniendo sexo por días? –

\- ¿Por qué tu hablas como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho? –

Ambos se miraron largamente antes de caer en cuenta realmente de la situación en la que estaban.

**Una hora después luego de la conversación más incómoda en la vida de Higgs.**

\- Me quiero morir, solo arrójame por la ventana y termina con esto -

\- Vamos Higgs, no es en realidad algo tan grave no tenías forma de saberlo –

\- Prácticamente te viole Diaz ¿Cómo vas a justificar eso? –

\- No creo que fuera para tanto, solo eres bastante… asertiva, es cuestión de acostumbrarme o más bien de volver a acostumbrarme – Marco le dedico una tierna sonrisa consiguiendo solo que la chica se pusiera aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

\- Heckapoo me lo había advertido, no sé cómo diablos no caí en cuenta que habías regresado a la normalidad, dios me siento tan horrible – Se llevo las manos al rostro en clara muestra de rabia consigo misma.

\- Escucha – Marco se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos descubriendo su rosto, topándose con sus ojos llorosos – No tienes por qué sentirte mal, aun no entiendo bien que está pasando, pero lo que hayas vivido con mi otro yo, te aseguro que no fue falso –

Higgs le sonrió dulcemente y se inclinó para abrazarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino cayendo en cuenta de que tal vez no sería correcto, más sin embargo él rápidamente la atajo y la abrazo con fuerza.

\- Gracias, y en verdad lamento lo que paso, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir –

\- ¿Segura? – Marco le dedico una mirada picara haciéndola sonreír con ternura – Bien si no te molesta me gustaría saber un poco más del como termine aquí –

Higgs asintió con la cabeza tomando a Marco de la mano y guiándolo hasta detrás del enorme pilar de paja donde tenía improvisadas unas mantas acolchadas para sentarse.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –

\- Estaba tomando una ducha en mi casa y escuché un ruido, después de eso desperté aquí –

\- Bien, todo comenzó hace 6 meses… -

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Comienza la segunda temporada con una invitada especial, sé que me tarde bastante en subir, pero pues el inicio del año fue bastante difícil, y tuve que dar prioridad a mas cosas, pero bueno ya estoy preparando los siguientes caps así que si no se me vuelve a ir el pc al carajo todo saldrá más continuamente, también puede que a partir de esta temporada meta capítulos de solo trama, claro todo dando su enfoque a los buenos paramos del placer por lo que les pido paciencia ya que ir enlazando las cosas toma mas tiempo, en fin tengo que ir a terminar el capitulo del otro fic, que por si quieren adelanto Moon por fin va a cenar carne xD, espero que disfruten este cap y los leo en el siguiente see you… **

**Reviews **

**Exxen:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y si, lo del disco duro fue bastante jodido, de hecho este mes que estuve ausente fue por arreglar todo lo demás que perdi xD, y sobre lo que nos atañe, interesa y ocupa, para empezar la segunda temporada dará pie en este fic, pero tengo otro "Los Secretos de la Reina" que será una historia que terminara conectándose con esta, así que teaconsejo que te pasas por allá, (Hay Moonco del bueno) sobre Brittany aun tengo pendiente un spin-off de Marco y las porristas así que solo es cuestión de tiempo y con el Jarco pues por él momento ellos son digamos la pareja principal aunque no son oficiales, se seguirá desarrollando todo en esta temporada asi que espero te quedes a disfrutarla.

**Guest:** Y llegamos a la segunda temporada, arrancando con una de enorme potencial xD, espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**AlexanderP700: **jajja Marco es una uber-duper-maquina sexual, los descansos son sobrados para el xD, bueno aca ya le di un poco de descanso y espero que me sigas comentando, siempre es bueno tener retro alimentación :D

**Starco4ever:** Buen comentario.

**Maestro jedi:** Hice un mini time-skip para darle espacio a nuestro muchacho, pero eso no implica que estuvo con las manos en los bolcillos, hay mucha agua en el poso y demasiadas chicas esperando a beber :v

**CrazyMowi:** Aprecio mucho que te guste mi trabajo y prometo actualizar más seguido mínimo uno cada 9 días por que aun hay bastante por hacer para que todo empiece a tomar forma.

**Nota:**** Antes de irme quiero dejar un par de puntos, 1 si la trama no la entienden es por que la escribí mal, así que mándenme un DM para aclarar cualquier punto xD, 2 si algún punto no concuerda en lo escrito en ese caso un hechicero lo hiz dato ahora si mas relevante, la apariencia de Higgs está basada en ****Jenna Lynn Meowri una cosplayer modelo, por si la quieren buscar en Instagram para que se den una idea :P ahora si nos vemos see you…**


End file.
